


Det er alt eg ber deg om

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Den store kjærleiken, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, M/M, Teater, Vanskelege kjensler
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Møt Even Bech Nesheim og Isak Valtersen, to av teaterverdas største stjerner. Dei har spelt alle dei store rollene på kvar si sida av Atlanterhavet, før dei vende heim til Noreg for å spela i Operafantomet. På nynorsk. Båe er kjent for å vera enormt dyktige, profesjonelle og svært vanskelege å komma inn på.I mellom nynorske songtekstar og dialog vert det ein kamp i mellom to sterke viljar så hate kvarandre. Ein kamp på teaterscena med resten av ensemblet så rådville og litt fasinerte tilskodarar. Kampen er så å vera til stades i ein masterklasse. Det vert ikkje pent, det vert krasj frå ei anna verd. Til maskene fell og hatet går øve i noka anna.





	1. Inn for landing

Even bråvakna med eit rykk i det flyet landa på Gardermoen. Blei aldri heilt vand med landinga på flyplassar, sjølv om han flaug fleire gonger i månaden. Gnei seg litt i augo og kikka litt desorientert rundt seg.  Satt som vanleg på sete 1A, hadde funne ut for lenge sidan at han like så godt kunne bruka berømheita til noko bra. I detta tilfellet, ha nok plass til dei lange beina.

Han sukka litt og kikka ut av vindauga. Gardermoen ja. Oslo, Noreg. Heim. Byen han hadde vakse opp i, men ikkje hadde budd fast i dei siste 10 åra. Han var tilbake, ikkje på ferie denne gongen, men for å bu der i eit halvt år.

Regnet slo mot vindauga og han såg at skyene var heilt mørke. Akkurat så humøret hans var. Akkurat så det har vore for….han visste eigentleg ikkje for kor lenge. Kunne ikkje huska sist gong han hadde fleire veker fri i strekk, kunne ikkje huska sist gong han lo berre for å le. Innsåg at han var litt dramatisk og klarte å klukka litt for seg sjølv.

Det var det livet han han valt for seg sjølv, eit liv på teaterscena med alt det bar med seg. Han hadde vore etterspurd sidan han blei myndig, og jobba utan stans sidan. Var populær, fekk alltid dei beste omtalane og 6 i alle avisene. Ikkje at han brydde seg om ei avis gav han 4 eller 6. Det var ikkje difor han stod på scena.

Han jobba, trena, var med kompisar, sov og såg film. Spelte ei hovudrolle etter ei anna. Gjekk heim. Sov åleine. Pugga replikkar. Passa på stemma. Passa på kroppen. Åt riktig. Og så starta det igjen.

Han visste at han burde vera takknemlig, visste at ganske mange ville vera i hans sko. Visste at han var heldig. Men det kjendest berre så….det kjendest så tomt. Eit liv i tilsynelatande sus og dus, så eigentleg berre var svært rutineprega . Han kjende seg einsam, kjende på å ikkje ha nokon å dela det med.

I det siste hadde det og snike seg inn tankar om å gjera noko anna. Skriva og regisera. Finna sine eigne ord i staden for å alltid sei andre sine. Skapa noko sjølv. Rista litt på hovudet av sine eigne tankar, kikka litt meir på regnet. Det kom aldri til å skje, det var berre å la sånne tankar gå.

Han hadde elska film og teater så lenge han kunne hugsa. Hadde stått på bordet i familieselskap og haldt show allereie så 3 –åring. Foreldra hans elska å fortelja om det, om alle showa han hadde haldt for dei. Hadde byrja på borneteateret då han var 5 år, hadde frå fyrste augneblink elska kjensla av å stå der med ljoset i andletet.

Det hadde visst deg allereie då at han var eit talent. Han kunne både spela, synga og dansa, kunne allereie så barn hugsa alle replikkane etter å ha lest dei ein gong. Han gjøgla, apa etter dei vaksne og steig raskt i gradene. Fekk stadig nye hovudroller, og skein så ei stjerna allereie så 14-åring.

Andre året på Nissen hadde han vorten oppdaga av ein amerikansk agent, så hadde sett han i revyoppsettinga av Romeo og Julie. Han ville ha Even til USA, ville representera han. Even hadde snakka lenge med foreldra sine, snakka om fordelar og ulemper med å dra rett etter vidaregåande kontra å for eksempel studera på Teaterhøgskulen. Hadde innsett at det var ein once in a lifetime-sjanse, og signert kontrakta. Hadde sitte på flyet til New Work 8 dagar etter å ha fullført Nissen, og aldri sett seg tilbake.

Det hadde vore tøft, spesielt i byrjinga. Han gjekk frå å vera stjerneeleven så kunne få vaksne til å gråta med monologane sine, til å vera på botn. Han fekk ingen ting gratis og jobba dag og natt for å perfeksjonera engelsken sin, skodespelet sitt, synginga si. Det var mange gonger han haldt på å gi opp, men han nekta å reisa heim att, nekta å koma heim før han hadde gjort suksess.

Til slutt hadde den harde jobbinga betalt seg, og han hadde blitt lagt merke til. Hadde gjort braksuksess i Les Miserable, og vunne sin første Tony Award. Og sånn hadde det fortsett. Cats, Phantom of the Opera, Book of Mormon, King Lear, Grease, West Side Story og Wicked blant mange.  Braksuksess, fleire Tonys og ein svært nøgd agent.

Han klarte ikkje å hugsa når det hadde endra seg, når ting var begynt å bli eit ork i staden for rein glede. Plutseleg vakna han om morgonen og kjende at han hadde lyst å bli i senga, kjende at han ikkje hadde lyst å dansa den dagen. Kjende på at det måtte vera noko anna. Noko anna han kunne gjera, eller skulle gjera. Han gjekk sjølvsagt på jobb, men det var inga glede der lengre.

Han hadde lurt på når den var blitt borte. Den gleda han hadde kjend då han for fyrste gong stod på ei scene med det skarpe ljoset i augo. Korleis det hadde fylt han med glede, med sumarfuglar i magen og latter. Alt han hadde lyst til å gjera var å le, for det kjendest så stort, så fantastisk. Det var blitt borte. Den kjensla der, den var der ikkje lengre.

Så hadde Mikael ringt han ein måndags kveld han faktisk hadde fri. Fortalt at han skulle regisera Operafantomet på nynorsk, rundane med audition var i gong. Snakka om kor mykje han gleda seg, og Even var glad for bestekompisen sin. Han var det, han berre sakna å kjenna skapargleda. Hadde sukka tungt utan å leggja merke til det. Men sjølvsagt hadde Mikael fått det med seg, og sjølvsagt hadde han spurt korleis Even hadde det. Han hadde sukka litt meir før han hadde fortalt.

Mikael hadde latt han fortelja ferdig før han hadde foreslått at Even kunne spela Raoul. At det kanskje kunne vera bra for han å koma heim litt, hengja med kompisane og familien, vera litt i Oslo. Even hadde takka pent nei. Mikael hadde sukka litt, men godtatt det.

To veker seinare hadde han sitte på flyet til Oslo. For å spele nettopp Raoul. Hadde han ikkje vore så trøyt hadde han ledd av tanka. Hadde ledd endå meir øve Mikael så hadde lurt han trill rundt. Fått han med på eit veddemål om film han var sikker på å vinna. Då skulle Mikael laga kortfimen dei hadde byrja på så 10-åringar. Om han tapa skulle han spela Raoul. Kom aldri til å komma øve at han hadde tapa på eit spørsmål frå Shawshank Redemption. Hadde vel berre sett filmen 187 gonger.

Agenten hans hadde vore i ekstase og snakka lenge om det eksotiske Noreg og nynorsk. Det kom til å gje Even endå fleire roller etterpå, det var han heilt sikker på. Even hadde nikka og fått prest fram eit smil.

Tankane hans for tilbake til nåtid. Til regn på ruta og eit fly så hadde parkert. Han reiste seg opp, strakk seg litt før han tok på seg hettegenserer. Drog capsen ned i augo, hetta etter og satt solbrillene på. Det var vanskeleg å gøyma seg når han var så høg, men han prøvde så godt han kunne.

Blei møt med rop og blenkande ljos då han kom ut i hallen. Blitsen frå ei mengd med store kamera slo mot han, og han sukka inni seg. Forsøkte å finna fram eit smil. Gjekk med raske skritt mot den eine utgangen, visste at Mikael hadde sendt ein bil for å henta han. Haugevis av spørsmål blei slengd mot han, men han ignorerte dei alle. Hadde lært for lenge sidan at det ikkje var noko vits. Gav man dei A, tok dei å laga resten av alfabetet sjølv.

« _Er du glad for å vera tilbake til Noreg, Even?»_

_«Glede du deg til å spela i Operafantomet?»_

_«Rykta seie at du og motspelaren din i Wikcked har noko på gong, stemme det?»_

_«Skal du vera med i den siste filmen til Gus Van Sant?»_

Han visste at sladderpressa spekulerte stort i legninga hans, dei elska jo drama og alt så var annleis eller kunne selja. Han hadde aldri snakka om det, mest fordi han meinte det ikkje var nokon andre sin sak kven han elska. Det var privat. Det gav jo sjølvsagt fyr til bålet, han visste det, men han stod på sitt.

«…. _saman med Isak Valtersen?»_

Namnet fekk Even til å stogga og bråsnu. Kikka på VG-journalisten og spurte om han kunne gjenta spørsmålet. Journalisten fekk sjølvsagt eit spekulerande blikk, men han gjentok det.

_«Det er jo ein kjend sak at du har ei lang og ganske så publisert feide med den andre store teaterstjerna frå Noreg. Korleis trur du det vil gå å spela saman med Isak Valtersen for fyrste gong?»_

Even kjende at han blei kvit i andletet, kjende sinnet stiga, kjende det nett som om nokon hadde heldt iskaldt vatn på han. Bråsnudde og trava ut til den ventande bilen med ein mengd av spørsmål etter seg. Visste at det kom til å bli slått opp, visste at det kom til å setta fyr på alle slags bål. Men han brydde seg ikkje. Alt han kjende på var frustrasjonen og sinne.

Faens Mikael. Faens Operafantomet. Faens Isak Valtersen. Han hata verkeleg den sjølvopptatte fyren med heile seg. Hata at han hadde eit av dei beste språkøyrene i teaterverda, og at han kunne herma etter alle dialektar. Hata songstemma hans.

Hata at tanken på det nydelege smilet og dei grøne augo sneik seg inn i tankane hans. Og draumane.

Hata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For eit år sidan posta eg mi fyrste historia her inne. Var heilt ny til greia, fekk ikkje heilt til å svara på kommentarar og sleit veldig med å få til avsnitt, hehe. Eit år, 11 ferdige historiar og 154 350 ord seinare har eg kost meg med å skriva og lesa historiar, blitt kjent med fine folk og fått venner :-) <3  
> Og så er eg blitt betre på avsnitt – tusen takk til Artemis for påminninga og gratulera med jubileet <3 Tusen takk for alle dei nydelege, tankevekkande, løgne og rørande historiene du har skrive <3 
> 
> Det er kanskje passande at jubileumshistoria, som Operafantomet, handlar om dei maskene me alle ber med oss, og om å lengta etter kjærleik. Musikalen vil danna eit bakteppe for alt så skjer i kulissane og i mellom menneska. 
> 
> Eg har sjølv oversett songtekstar og dialog frå musikalen som er brukt i historia. Eventuelle feil er kun mine eigne. 
> 
> Nokon så har lyst å vera med på teater? :-)


	2. Valtersens heimkomst

Isak låg i senga og kikka på veggen. Hadde gjort det nokre timar allereie, sleit med å sova for tida. Hadde eigentleg gjort det ganske lenge når han tenkte seg om.

Han hadde kommen heim til Noreg dagen før, hadde vore på det fyrste morgonflyet frå London for å kanskje sleppa unna journalistane. Det hadde heldigvis fungert, og han kunne spasera rett ut til Jonas utan eit einaste spørsmål.

Dei fyrste timane tilbake i heimlandet hadde han vore sjå Jonas og Eva. Hadde skravla, oppdatert og kravla på golvet med Olav og Therese. Dei 2 år gamle tvillingane han var fadder til, og så kalla han onkel Isak. Så gjorde at han vart mjuk i magen og lengta etter noko han ikkje heilt klarte å setta ord på.

Det var så lett, så utruleg lett å vera der.  Vera med dei. Han trong ikkje putta på ei maska, vera profesjonell. Han kunne berre vera seg sjølv, slik ein kan vera med folk ein har kjend sidan barndommen.  

Etterpå hadde han vore på kyrkjegarden, hadde gått aleine sjølv om Jonas hadde tilbudd seg å vera med. Han gjorde alltid det. Hadde lagt blomar på grava til foreldra sine og stirra lenge på orda. Orda så ikkje gav meining, så aldri kom til å gje meining.

Forhaldet deira hadde aldri vore spesielt bra, og han hadde vore meir sjå Jonas enn heima då han vaks opp. Orka ikkje kranglinga, orka ikkje sjauen, orka ikkje at dei mislikte teateret. Dei forstod ikkje kvifor han elska det, han forstod ikkje kvifor dei ikkje kunne vera glad for han.  Det var ei evig kjelde til diskusjon i den Valterske heimen.

Han hadde vore 8 år gamal då han såg Rockeulven på tv for fyrste gong. Kom aldri til å gløyma kjensla av å sjå dei små geitekillingane så dansa og song. Dei såg så glade ut, og fargane hadde vore så fine. Det hadde fylt han med glede å sjå på, hadde fått han til å le og syngja med.

Foreldra hans forstod ikkje kvifor han absolutt skulle vera med på borneteateret, men dei hadde latt han få lov. Han hadde elska det frå fyrste gong han trådde inn på scena og fekk det skarpe ljoset i andletet. Hadde elska kostyma, å dansa rundt, læra seg replikkar og kjenna varmen frå ljoset.

Ganske tidleg viste det seg at han hadde eit enormt talent, og han fekk stadig fleire hovudroller. Utvikla eit heilt spesiell evne til å herma etter dialektar, og hadde eit språkøyra så lærarane hans aldri hadde sett maken til.

Fyrste året på Nissen var han blitt oppdaga av ein engelsk agent så såg han i revyoppsettinga av Grease. Ville ha han til England, ville representera han.  Isak hadde sagt nei. Forklart at det var for tidleg, han ville gå på vidaregåande med gutta sine. Ville ikkje reisa til utlandet så tidleg. Ikkje fekk han lov heller.

Foreldra, så aldri hadde vore på ei einaste førestilling, hadde plutseleg fått det for seg at dei skulle ha ei meining om kva han gjorde. Dei hadde nekta han å reisa, forlangt at han skulle fullføra vidaregåande og studera juss eller medisin. Faren hadde ropt at han måtte slutta med det flåseriet sitt, måtte gjer noko ordentleg med dei gode karakterane og livet sitt.

Isak hadde flytta ut og aldri snakka med dei igjen.

Han fekk bu sjå Jonas resten av vidaregåande, og satt på fyrste fly til London då skulen var ferdig. Såg seg aldri tilbake.

Det hadde vore hardt i byrjinga, så hardt at han nesten drog heim igjen. Ein ting var å vera stjerna på Nissen, å vera den så fekk alle hovudrollene og skryt i alle avisene. Ein heilt anna ting var å vera ung og i lære, i ein av verdas største byar med haugevis av unge dyktige folk.

Men han stod opp tidleg kvar dag, dreiv med stemmeøvingar, drakk te med honning, jogga rundt i Hyde Park og øva. Pirka, øva, sveita, dansa, såg på dei gamle klassikarane og lytta til dei eldre på teateret.  Saug inn inntrykk og lærdom.

Til slutt betalte alt det harde arbeidet seg. Han gjorde braksuksess i Miss Saigon og fekk sin fyrste Olivier Award.  Derfrå hadde det berre bala på seg. Han hadde spelt hovudrolla i Grease, Hamlet, Billy Elliott, Les Miserables, Sweeny Todd og The Lion King blant mange. Han vant fleire prisar, var svært etterspurd og hadde ein agent så berre smilte.

Song, dansa, spelte fletta av alle, trena, åt sunt, jogga, passa på stemma, passa på kroppen, passa på å sova nok, passa på alt. Øvde på replikkar, hadde besøk av gutta, gjekk til sengs åleine, før alt byrja igjen. Han elska det i fleire år, elska å vera ein del av noko større, vera ein del av ensemblet.

Han klarde ikkje å hugsa når det hadde endra seg, når humøret og gleda hadde forsvunne litt etter litt. Plutseleg vart det vanskeleg å sova, vanskeleg å motivera seg for å dra på fleire timars dansetrening. Ljoset på scena så før hadde kjendest så sola skein, var no altfor skarp. Alt var eit ork, og han hadde berre lyst å sova, hadde berre lyst å ha ferie. Ha fri fleire veker i strekk og drikka paraplydrinkar på ei strand.

Det var mange så kunne ønska dei var i hans sko, han var klar øve det. Visste at han tilsynelatande levde eit liv i sus og dus, eit liv så dei aller fleste berre kunna drøyma om, eit liv mange ønska seg.

Han var einsam, det var noko av det han kjende mest på. Hadde vener, det var ikkje det, men det var eit svært einsamt liv. Saknet etter å dela med nokon, ha nokon å le med, nokon så berre var hans, byrja å melda seg.

Så ein tidleg morgon, midt i joggeturen, hadde telefonen komen. Den så hadde endra livet hans, sendt det i ei anna retning. Foreldra hans hadde vorten drepne i ei flyulukka på ferie. Han hadde ikkje snakka med dei på 10 år, ikkje veksla eit einaste ord, melding eller mail.

Hadde ikkje gråte før han fekk Jonas sine sterke og trygge armar rundt seg. Jonas, så hadde trøysta og latt han snakka. Snakka om sorga han kjende for nokon så ikkje støtta vala han hadde gjort, for nokon så kjendest så framande, men så hadde gitt han liv.

Alle hadde hjelpe til med begravinga, fiksa alt det praktiske og snakka med forsikringsselskapet. Isak hadde fått ei veke fri og var tilbake på scena til stormande jubel to dagar etter begravinga. Hadde ein kontrakt han måtte forholda seg til, og tusenvis av selde billettar.

Jonas og Eva ordna alt heime, pakka saman, gav til Fretex og kasta. Hadde skype-samtalar med Isak kvar morgon om kva så skulle behaldast og samtalar angåande sal av huset til foreldra. Han var dei evig takknemleg, og kjende seg svært heldig så hadde sånne gode vener i livet sitt.

Han fortsette i same tempo, men kjensla av å vera lei gjekk ikkje øve. Alt var eit ork, det var inga glede lengre. Noko av det var nok sorg hadde han erkjend for seg sjølv, men det var og noko meir. Han hadde lyst å gjera noko anna, men visste ikkje kva.

Ein kveld hadde Jonas fortald han at Operafantomet skulle setas opp i Oslo. På nynorsk. Auditionrundane var i gong, og han meinte at det kunne vera bra for Isak. Bu heima øve lengre tid, henga med gutta, leika med Olav og Therese, gå på kino med han ein vanleg måndag. Isak hadde sagt at han ikkje var interessert, og Jonas hadde vore litt skuffa.

3 veker seinare låg han i senga i leilegheita han hadde kjøpt for nesten eit år sida. Skulle spela Operafantomet. På nynorsk. Hadde han ikkje vore så trøytt etter nok ei natt med elendig søvn, hadde han ledd. Ledd øve Jonas og veddemålet. Han hadde køyrd veddemål om film og Isak hadde vore heilt sikker på å vinna. Hadde tapt på eit spørsmål frå Shawshank Redemption. Ein film han sikkert hadde sett 157 gonger. Jonas hadde ledd så mykje at han datt ned frå stolen, Isak hadde ledd om han orka.

Kikka i veggen der han låg, tenkte på livet, på fantomet, på at han burde henga opp nokre bilete på veggane. Det var ein ganske så tom leilegheit, så kanskje han skulle gjera noko med det. Sukka litt og kikka på dei gule gardina. Kikka litt meir i taket før han tok fram i-paden.

Skrolla litt gjennom Instagram og BBC, før hans eige namn slo i mot han på vg.no.

_«Er den lange feiden mellom Bech Nesheim og Valtersen berre eit skalkeskjul? Er det noko på gong mellom to av Noregs mest kjende og attraktive menn?»_

Isak kjende sinne stiga då han las teksten under eit bilete av ein tydeleg sint Bech Nesheim. I følgje journalisten hadde han snudd då Isaks namn var kome opp, bedt han om å spørja spørsmålet på nytt, før han hadde blitt rasande og sprunge til bilen. Tydeleg teikn på at noko var på gong avslutta journalisten med.

Skulle han også vera med i Operafantomet? Isak kjende at magen vrei seg og at kinna blei raude. Faens Operafantomet, faens Jonas med veddemålet sitt, faens Even Bech Nesheim.

Han hata verkeleg den sjølvopptatte fyren, hata at han var så himla dyktig og blid heile tida. Hata songstemma hans, mest fordi den var fantastisk, hata at han kunne dansa betre enn dei aller fleste.

Mest av alt hata han at tanka på knallblåe augo og meterlange bein kraup inn i tankane hans når han ikkje fekk sova.

Hata.


	3. Velkommen til Operafantomet

Isak satt inne i salen der fyrste teatermøte og leseprøve skulle finna stad. Hadde vore tideleg ute, hadde jo tross alt eit profesjonelt rykte å oppretthalda. Mest av alt hadde han lyst til å liggja heima i senga og glo på Netflix medan han åt sjokolade til den store gullmedalje. Men eit veddemål var eit veddemål, og ein kontrakt var ein kontrakt. Han sukka litt og kikka rundt i lokalet.

Det var ein del så var kome, han hadde allereie snakka med Magnus, Vilde og Madhi. Utveksla oppdateringar og gode klemmar, smilt litt av at dei skulle arbeida saman på eit stykke for fyrste gong sidan Nissen. Dei hadde erta han nådelaust for Shawshank, og han hadde faktisk klart å flira litt. Det var vanskeleg å la være når ein var i nærheita av Magnus.

Han gleda seg til å få henga saman med dei på ein dagleg basis, det var ein av dei få tinga han såg fram til. Det og sjølve musikalen, han hadde alltid vore glad i stykket og såg fram til å spela fantomen så lengta etter kjærleik. Og så gledde han seg til å spela på nynorsk, hadde ikkje gjort det sidan vidaregåande. Hadde alltid vore glad i nynorsk, det var noko med rytmen og korleis orda klang på tunga.

Magnus smilte litt til han før han kviskra noko til Vilde så fekk heile andletet hennar til å lysa opp. Dei hadde vore saman sidan andre året på Nissen og var fortsett i den nyforelska bobla virka det som for han. Han hadde innrømma for Jonas at han ikkje hadde sett for seg at dei kom til å vara, og Jonas hadde vore einig. Men dei hadde trossa alle hans spådomar og var fortsett saman. Hadde til og med gifta seg for to år sidan i eit bryllaup så Isak hadde måtte innrømma var skikkeleg fint.

Magnus var ansvarlig for rekvisita, ein jobb han elska i følgje seg sjølv. Han hadde jobba fast på teateret dei siste 7 år saman med Vilde. Ho var kostymeansvarleg, og hadde utnemnd seg sjølv til fast bollebaker og humørspreiar. Ho passa perfekt til alle tre.

Mahdi satt og kikka på ein i-pad, planla mest sannsynleg nokon kule ljoseffektar. Han hadde ansvar for ljod og ljos, og hadde alltid vore den tekniske av gutane. Den så fikla med leidningar og ordna alt for alle.

Rommet fyltest stadig med folk, han såg at mange av dei kikka på han med beundring. Nokon få smilte til han, men dei fleste kviskra og raudna. Han smilte tilbake og prøvde å sjå grei ut. Det var tross alt fyrste dag. Han visste at rykte hans gjekk framføre han, visste at han var kjend for å vera profesjonell til fingerspissane, og forventa at dei rundt han var det og. Det verste han visste var unnasluntring, fnising, folk så ikkje kunne replikkane sine og berre tøysa.

Plutseleg stilna kviskringa og alle kikka mot døra der  Even Bech Nesheim skreid inn. Glei inn i rommet med dei meterlange beina sine og eit smil så lyste opp heile rommet. Glei inn så han eigde heile rommet. Satte seg ned og heiv litt på håret sitt, og fleire av dei Isak antok var jenter i dansegruppa, såg på han med stjerner i augo.

Han kikka litt rundt i rommet før augo landa på Isak, stirra han rett inn i augo. Han heva det eine augebrynet lett før det smaug seg eit ørlite smil øve leppene hans. Som for å markera, irritera, utfordra. Det fekk huda hans til å prikka, magen til å gjera noko han definitivt ikkje likte. Han kikka demonstrativt vekk frå dei intense augo, men unngjekk ikkje gliset til Bech Nesheim i sidesynet. Som om han hadde vunne fyrste runde og var svært nøgd med det.  

Då alle var på plass i rommet reiste ein høg og middelaldrande mann seg og smilte til alle. Kikka rundt i rommet, før han presenterte seg så teaterdirektør Håkon Olsen, Ved sida av han satt det Isak antok var Mikael, regissøren. Han hadde aldri møtt han eller sett bilete av han, men visste at han hadde eit godt rykte og var kjend så ein dyktig regissør. Jonas hadde sett fleire av stykka hans, og hadde skryte veldig.   

«Velkommen til Operafantomet alle saman. Detta har me gleda oss veldig til, spesielt moglegheita til å setta det opp på nynorsk. Det er fyrste gongen i Noreg, noko me er svært stolte av. Me er også svært stolte øve at dei to store teaterstjernene våre, Isak Valtersen og Even Bech Nesheim, har kome tilbake til gamlelandet og skal spela saman for fyrste gong. Eg ber dykk alle om å lytta til det dei har å sei, og til å følgja med dei på øving. Dei har svært mykje å læra bort»

Alle i rommet klappa, Bech Nesheim smilte til dei fnisande jentene og Isak sukka innvendig. Kjende seg med eit lei av dette her, denne verda, desse orda. Orka ikkje vera ein mentor for alle så ville bli den neste store stjerna.

Runda blei tatt og alle presenterte seg sjølv og kva dei gjorde, eventuelt skulle spela. Isak fekk med seg dei fleste, men sona litt ut også. Vart trokke ganske kjapt tilbake i rommet av den mest nasale stemma han nokon gong hadde høyrd, etterfølgt av tidenes mest fnisete latter. Var heilt sikker på at dei var komen til Carlotta.

Han høyrde at ho sa Lise Olsen. Lise Olsen, ja, det einaste borne til Håkon Olsen. Ho hadde vore på teateret sidan ho var ei lita jente. Det var svært delte meiningar om ho i det heile kunne spele. Det gjekk mange rykte om at ho kun fekk roller på grunn av kven faren var, og at ho alltid laga drama i kulissa. Ho skulle spela Christine og gleda seg svært til det, sa ho medan ho blunka forførande til Bech Nesheim.

Eller, ho trudde nok det var forførande. Isak tenkte at det såg ut så ein påfugl så fortvilt forsøkte å få merksemd. Han klukka lågt for seg sjølv, men passa på at ingen andre kunne høyra det. Tenkte at han ikkje trengte å legga seg ut med teaterdirektøren fyrste dagen heller.

Blei møt av eit knallblått blikk så tydeleg hadde fått det med seg, og ein munn så sleit med å halda latteren inne. Han blunka til Isak, som for å sei at han var heilt einig. Som om han hadde vunne ein runde til.

Etter runda var ferdig, gjekk alle dei teknisk administrative ut av rommet, og fyrste leseprøve vart satt i gong. Mikael leda runda med stødig hand, og Isak slappa litt av. Regna med at han hadde ein plan for korleis dei skulle fiksa at ein av hovudrollene faktisk ikkje kunne synga spesielt bra. Om rykta stemte, ikkje i det heile tatt.

Dei var ikkje komen mange sider ut før det vart ganske tydeleg at det var ein til av hovudrollene så hadde ei utfordring. Med nynorsken. Bech Nesheim radbrekka seg gjennom replikkane sine så godt han kunne, men det var svært tydeleg at noko måtte gjerast. Det høyrdest ut så ein omvendt Thor Heyerdahl, og han såg svært forvilt ut.

Isak humra inni seg. Kjende seg litt barnleg, men tykte det var litt gøy å sjå den store Bech Nesheim streva med noko. Noko han ikkje var best på.

Mikael stogga det med ei hand i veret, og kikka på Bech Nesheim. Dei utveksla eit lite smil og hadde tydelegvis ein samtale med augo. Isak kom plutseleg på at han hadde lese ein plass at dei var gode venner, hadde vore det sidan vidaregåande. Bech Nesheim heiste litt på skuldra som for å sei at dette visste du på forehand. Mikael smilte og blunka litt, hadde tydelegvis funne løysninga allereie.

Han kikka rundt i rommet og Isak kjende allereie at han ikkje kom til å lika det så ville skje no. Kjende at han vart varm i nakken og fekk ein klump i magen.

« Isak, du er jo svært god på nynorsk, kan ikkje du hjelpa Even med replikkane hans?»

Smilte lurt og blunka litt for seg sjølv, som om han hadde vunne heile kampen. Ein kamp der berre han visste kven spelarane var og kva så skulle skje. Isak kunne ikkje gjera noko anna enn å smila, men kjende at heile han ville ropa nei. Faens Bech Nesheim kunne vel læra seg nynorsk sjølv!

Han kjende sinnet forplanta seg i kinna, og nikka litt spedt. Møtte blikket til Bech Nesheim, og det var ikkje så knallande blått lengre. Han såg eitrande forbanna ut.

Faktisk såg det ut så han kunne ønska å ha evna, _om blikk kunne drepa_.   


	4. Faens nynorsk!

«Kva i helvete er det du driv med, Mikael?»

Even var varm og sveit, kjende sinnet rasa rundt og frustrasjonen så ein klump i magen. Skulle tidenes mest irriterande type læra han nynorsk og briska med kunnskapen sin? Over hans lik! Eller Mikaels, spesielt om ikkje han snart slutta å sjå så roleg ut!

«Du kan ikkje be meg om det, finn nokon andre, eg klare ikkje…..du veit…»

Det siste blei ropt skikkeleg høgt, og Mikael rista litt på hovudet. Han var vel redd for at nokon kunna høyra det, sjølv om det berre var dei i rommet og døra var lukka. Resten var gått til lunsj etter dei hadde kome seg gjennom nokre sider til.

«Even»

Mikaels rolege og tolmodige stemme fekk han tilbake til rommet. Han kikka varmt på Even, las han så ei open bok. Det var normalt ein eigenskap han likte med Mikael, men akkurat no var han berre sint. Han kikka litt trassig tilbake, kjende seg så ein obsternasig unge.

«Eg veit at du ikkje synes dette er ein god ide, men du har faktisk skrive under ein kontrakt på at du skal vera med i dette stykket. Du treng hjelp med nynorsken, enten du likar det eller ei, og Isak er ein av dei beste på nynorsk»

«Men….»

«Nei, Even, det er ikkje noko men her. Det er allereie seld tusenvis av billettar, det forventast at du leverer ein Raoul med feilfri nynorsk. Du vil vel ikkje at det fyrste stykket ditt i Noreg skal mislykkas på grunn av staheita di og noko gamalt grums så aldri eg har forstått?»

Mikael smilte litt til han, kikka litt strengt på han. Han hadde jo heilt rett, Even visste jo det, men aldri om han kom til å innrømma det.

Så han trakk på skuldra og smilte lett. Uansett kor lei han hadde vore i det siste, ville han sjølvsagt gjer ein god jobb. Ville ikkje at namnet hans skulle assosierast med dårleg nynorsk. Det var ille nok at Lise Olsen mest sannsynlegvis ikkje kunne synga, om ikkje han skulle vera dårleg og. Han måtte berre svelga nokre kamelar for the greater good.

Dei gjekk til lunsjrommet og satt seg i enda av eit langbord. Åt suppe og oppdaterte kvarandre om kva så hadde skjedd i det siste. Dei helt kontakten med Skype og Messenger, men det var noko anna å henga saman på denne måta. Det var noko han hadde gleda seg til med dette stykket, væra med Mikael kvar dag.

Kanskje dei ville få tid til å snakka meir om kortfimen dei hadde planlagt å laga, kanskje han skulle fortelja at han hadde lyst å gjera noko anna. Kanskje.

Tankerekka hans blei avbrote av ein høg og svært varm latter, så gjorde at han fekk lyst å le saman med personen. Snudde seg rundt og såg at det var Valtersen så satt og skrattlo med heile seg. Han var omringa av det så virka så venene hans, han meinte å hugsa at dei hadde namn så byrja med M.

Han såg svært avslappa og glad ut, dei grøne augo lyste av noko heilt spesielt. Synet sendte nokre løgne signal til magen hans, noko nytt han ikkje hadde kjend på før. Det slo han at det måtte vera ganske så fint å ha det blikket på seg, i alle fall når det såg sånn ut.

Sval tanka med ein gong og gøymde den i rommet med hemmelegheitene, då han plutseleg løfta blikket og kikka rett på Even. Smilet slokna med ein gong, og han fekk eit irritert blikk. Såg ut så han gleda seg lika lite så Even til nynorsk-timar.

Etter lunsj blei alle spreidd rundt til danseøvingar, jobbing med kulissar og kostymeprøvar. Lise ble tatt med på det så Even mistenkte var intense songøvingar, og han sjølv blei sittande ved bordet. For fyrste gong på i alle fall 10 år var han litt usikker på kva han skulle gjera. Kunne ikkje akkurat gå bort til Valtersen og lata så han hadde lyst til dette heller, der gjekk grensa uansett kva Mikael sa.

Valtersen vart og sittande ved bordet sitt, såg ut så han heller ikkje visste heilt kva han skulle gjera. Han kikka litt bort, kikka litt ned, heiste litt på skuldra.

Han skulle akkurat til å sei noko til Mikael då han reiste seg opp og kikka bort på Valtersen. Smilte litt og nikka.

« Eg har ordna eit rom så dykk kan øva i, så det er berre å setja i gong. No time like the present og sånt veit dykk gutar»

Så gjekk han plystrande ut av rommet.

Eit rom så plutseleg vart fullt av lada stillheit, av flauheit og irritasjon, av noko anna. Valtersen kremta litt, Even kikka i taket og lurte på kor mykje eit kontraktbrot ville kosta.

Med eit skar det ein svært høg og falsk stemme gjennom bygget, og Even innsåg at han berre måtte bita i det sure eple. Han måtte oppføra seg profesjonelt, måtte lære seg å sei orda på nynorsk. Måtte.

« Ehm…ja, skal me setja i gong?»

Kikka på Valtersen så nikka og reiste seg. Dei fann rommet Mikael hadde ordna og gjekk inn, lukka døra og kikka på kvarandre. Målte kvarandre var vel eit betre ord, måtte Even innrømma for seg sjølv.

Det var mange ord dei hadde sagt til kvarandre i media, gjennom teaterfeida så pressen hadde døypt den. Dette var fyrste gong dei faktisk var åleine i eit rom saman og Even kjende seg med eit nervøs. Blei plutseleg litt redd for at Valtersen skulle slå til han, det var ikkje alle orda Even hadde brukt om han så var spesielt fine.

«Så nynorsk, Bech Nesheim, du har aldri fått til det altså?»

Fekk eit blikk så var ei blanding av irritasjon, hovmod og nysgjerrigheit. Han heva litt på augebryna som for å sei at han var betre enn Even, og alle tankar om å vera profesjonell for ut av Even før han kunne stogga seg sjølv. Kjende at kinna blei raude, kjende at han vart irritert.

«Nei, faktisk ikkje Valtersen, eg har vore litt opptatt med å perfeksjonera engelsken min faktisk. Noko kanskje du og burde vurdera!»

Kjende seg skikkeleg barnleg, men kunne ikkje hjelpa for det. Visste at Valtersen snakka perfekt engelsk, men det var noko med det blikket så irriterte han så mykje. Det verste av alt var at han visste det, Even kunne sjå det. Valtersen visste at han ikkje hadde noko å komma med når det gjaldt språk. Og det irriterte han meir enn noko anna.

Han heva litt på augebryna og såg på Even med eit blikk så såg ut som medynk. Kanskje det berre var sånn han såg ut, men for Even eksploderte det heilt.

«Du kan berre drite i å sjå på meg sånn, du trenge faen meg ikkje synas synd på meg»

«Eg synes ikkje synd på deg, og korleis eg ser på deg er nå min sak. Men du visste vel at det var på nynorsk når du sa ja?»

« Ja, sjølvsagt visste eg det, kva tar du meg for!»

Valtersen gav han eit blikk så tydeleg sa kva han meinte om det. Even kjende det brusa i magen av blikket, kjende på ein klump i magen av noko han aldri hadde kjend før. Det kjendest ut så fagleg flauhet.

« Men du kan jo ikkje nynorsk i det heile tatt, herregud, kvifor bli med i det heile tatt?»

«Fordi eg tapa eit veddemål, din innbilske hovmodige blei»

«Herregud, Bech Nesheim, du treng ikkje bli sur for at eg er betre enn deg i noko. Til i morgon kan du lesa dikt av Haldis Moren Vesaas høgt for deg sjølv. Det er ei god byrjing»

Lekser liksom! Det kunne han berre drite i, det kom aldri til å skje.

«Det kjem ikkje til å skje, eg kjem ikkje til å gjera lekser. Faens nynorsk og faens Operafantomet!»

Faens deg låg i lufta, men vart ikkje sagt. Men det blei med i luftdrage då Even marsjerte ut av rommet med Valtersen sinte stemme bak seg.

«Faens Operafantomet ja, er vel det einaste me er einige om!»

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, det skal ikkje vera lett med den nynorsken, får satsa på at Haldis Moren Vesaas gjer susen. Ho pleie jo det ❤


	5. Mållaus

«Og så storma han berre ut av rommet med ein straum av banneord etter seg, medan eg blei ståande igjen så ein idiot. Herregud, Jonas, eg skal aldri vedda med deg om noko så helst igjen!»

Isak trakk pusta og rista på hovudet, kjende at irritasjonen fortsatt satt skikkeleg i han. Hadde lagt ut om alt så hadde skjedd til Jonas. Jonas så berre kikka på han med eit tolmodig blikk og lurt smil. Lot Isak snakka, eller ropa var vel meir det han gjorde.

Han kunne verkeleg ikkje for det, klarte ikkje ein gong å snakka roleg. Han hadde latt Bech Nesheim komma under huda hans og det irriterte han mest av alt. Faen altså, han var betre enn dette, hadde då jobba med folk han ikkje lika før. Sukka litt, før han kikka på Jonas.

Jonas så plutseleg byrja å skrattle, lo så masse at han nesten datt ned frå stolen. Isak sendte han eit irritert blikk, han håpa i alle fall det var det. Forstod ikkje kvifor Jonas synes det var så løye, han trengte jo verkeleg hjelp. Behøvde at Jonas skulle fortella han kva han skulle gjera. Kunne jo verkeleg ikkje halda på sånn så dette, han forstod jo det.

Han heva augebryna og kikka litt morskt på Jonas så endeleg hadde klart å stogga latteren. Tørka på tårer og kikka varmt på han.

«Tenk at eg skulle få oppleva dette, Isak, det har eg venta på»

Han gav Isak eit skikkeleg ømt blikk, såg nesten litt rørt ut. Isak forstod ingenting, byrja å fundera på om det var fleire born på veg eller noko. Det var ikkje heilt vanleg at Jonas gjekk rundt og var rørt.

«Det er jo heilt tydeleg at du likar han, Isak, det er jo kjempegode nyheiter. Eg visste det skulle bli bra for deg å koma heim»

Jonas smilte nøgd for seg sjølv, og nikka litt sånn så ein gjer når noko bra har skjedd. Isak kjende raudna krypa øve andletet og ei løyen varme sprei seg i magen. Kjende orda til Jonas brenna øvealt. Kjende på noko nytt, på endå meir irritasjon.

«Nei, Jonas, det gjer eg verkeleg ikkje. Han er så irriterande og vanskeleg, og så er han hovmodig og tole ikkje at nokon er betre enn han i noko. Eg har skikkeleg lyst å berre….»

«Kyssa han?»

Jonas gliste så ein stornøgd katt og blunka lurt til han. Som om han visste noko så Isak ikkje visste. Sånn hadde det alltid vore.

«Neeei, herregud, Jonas, kutt ut sånn prat. Eg har ikkje lyst å kyssa han, det er det siste eg vil»

«Kvifor er du så rød og stressa då?»

Isak kjende at kinna brand endå meir, kjende seg så den 14-åringen han hadde oppført seg så tidligare.

« Eg er irritert»

«Fordi eg har rett?»

«Neeiii, Jonas!»

«Isak, kom igjen. Du har stått her på kjøkkenet i 21 minutt og lagt ut om kor irriterande denne Bech Nesheim er. Kor mykje smilet, stemma hans og dei lange beina irritere deg. Du har fortalt meg kva han hadde på seg i dag, korleis smilet såg ut når han var grei med nokre dansejenter, og korleis håret hans ligg så helsikens perfekt heile tida. Du er 27 år gamal, Isak, kva seie desse tinga deg?»

Isak mangla ord. For fyrste gong på sikkert 15 år visste han ikkje kva han skulle sei. Dette var Jonas, han så kjende Isak betre enn nokon. Han så visste alt, såg alt, så alltid hadde vore der. Han kunne ikkje lyga til Jonas, det hadde han aldri klart.

Det var noko med orda hans så gnog litt, gnog litt på ein ny stad. Gnog i magen, spreidde ei løyen kjensle øvealt. Var det varme? Jonas kikka spørjande på han, men sa ikkje noko. Han gjorde aldri det, venta alltid tolmodig på at Isak skulle fortelja.

«Dette gidd eg ikkje, Jonas. Eg går å leikar med Olav og Therese, dei er meir fornuftege enn deg»

Han snudde seg og gjekk inn i stuga. Jonas sin, eg veit at eg har rett-latter, fylgde etter han. Klarde å ignorera den då han gjekk fram til leikegrinda tvillingane låg i. Therese sov endå, men Olav låg og pludra for seg sjølv. Isak løfta han opp og satt han ned på golvet.

Fann fram nokre leikar og la seg ved sidan av den smørblide onkelungen hans. Han pludra og glisa, og Isak klarte ikkje å la vær å le av den skjønne guten. Dei pusla litt, las litt og leika litt med nokre byggeklossar.

Alt medan orda til Jonas gnog vidare, og ei lita stemme kviskra at han kanskje hadde rett.

_Tenk om? Nei! Men tenk om?_

Knallblå augo sneik seg inn i tankerekka, og gjorde noko med magen hans. Dei var verkeleg fine dei augo, hadde ein sånn heilt spesiell blåfarge, nett så himmelen om morgonen. Rista litt på hovudet av seg sjølv, før han leika vidare med Olav.

Men bak i hovudet blei tanken liggjande resten av dagen.

_Tenk om?_

Neste dag såg han ikkje Bech Nesheim før lunsj. Han hadde vore sjå Vilde for fyrste kostymeprøve og åte bollar. Kvar Bech Nesheim hadde vore visste han ikkje. Ei heller brydde han seg. Det var i alle fall det han sa til seg sjølv. Håpa han hadde lest nynorsk, kryssa fingrane for at han hadde øvd litt i alle fall.

Han hadde tenkt møkje på det før han sovna kvelden før, tenkt på at han måtte prøva å ikkje irritera seg sånn. Tenkt at kanskje mange av dei yngre og ikkje så erfarne i ensemblet sikkert såg opp til han og Bech Nesheim. At dei burde prøva å gå framføre med eit godt eksempel, vera så profesjonelle så dei faktisk var kjend for å vera.

Hadde også tenkt å sei unnskyld til Bech Nesheim, sei at det ikkje var meininga og gje han lekser. Heller ta for seg manus, gå gjennom replikk for replikk, side for side. Det var jo i alle si interesse at stykket blei bra. Og nynorsken fekk han i alle fall til å gjera noko med.

Songstemma til Lise var dessverre ei anna soge, han forstod verkeleg ikkje korleis ho hadde fått rolla. Eller, han visste jo eigentleg kvifor. Hadde høyrt nokre rykte om at Solveig Kringlebotn var blitt henta inn, men han hadde ikkje sett ho endå.

Ikkje at han høyrde på rykte, spesielt ikkje på teateret. Han hadde vorten vitne til så mykje drama og kviskring i kulissa at ingenting kunne sjokkera han lengre. Det var best å berre ignorera det.

Han skulle akkurat til å reisa seg for å gje ei fredspipa til Bech Nesheim då Håkon Olsen kom brasande inn på lunsjrommet. Han såg svært oppkava ut og var heilt raud i andletet. Slengde ei bunka med aviser i eit bord med så mykje kraft at eit av borna nesten datt av stolen sin.

« Kva i helvete er dette her, Valtersen og Bech Nesheim?!»

Isak reiste seg brått, kjende på ein klump i magen, kikka på Bech Nesheim så og hadde reise seg. Han såg på Isak med eit ganske irritert blikk, men han lot det gå akkurat no. Dei kom bort til avisene på same tida, og kunne begge studera overskriftene så lyste mot dei.

_Kaos på teateret!_

_Teaterfeida har blussa opp att med ein orkans styrke!_

_Valtersen og Bech Nesheim i full slåsskamp!_

_«Eg er redd for å gå på jobb!»_

_Bech Nesheim og Valtersen – det nye stjerneparet?_


	6. No skal du høyra på meg

Det var så stille i rommet at ein kunne høyra ei knappenål falla. Borna kikka nervøst på det raude andletet til direktøren, fleire av dei vaksne utveksla bekymra blikk og dansejentene tvinna forvilt på håret sitt. Lise var den einaste så såg merkeleg roleg ut.

Even kjende sinnet stiga, kjende på noko nytt i magen medan han utveksla blikk med Valtersen. Han såg ganske irritert ut, litt oppgitt, men mest sint. Kven det sinnet var retta mot var han ikkje sikker på, men han fekk ei løyen kjensle av at det for ein gong skyld ikkje var retta mot han.

Direktøren kikka på dei med eit ganske frustrert blikk, og sukka tungt. Såg ut så han vurderte om all reklame faktisk var god reklame, såg ut så han vurderte kva som var mest verdt. Trakk pusta djupt, strauk seg øve håret så for ein gong skyld såg skikkeleg rufsete ut.

«Dette her er ikkje bra, slåsskamp på teateret liksom! Og folk så er redde for å gå på jobb!»

«Ehm…det er jo ikkje…»

Valtersen prøvde å sei noko, men blei stogga med ei hissig handbevegelse og eit blikk så ikkje opna for diskusjon. Det gjorde noko med Even, gjorde at han fekk lyst til…..fekk lyst til å gå i mellom. Forsvara.

«Me har ikkje råd til sånne oppslag, kva dykk gjer utanfor teateret drite eg i, men når dykk er her får dykk versegod oppføra dokke! Trudde verkeleg dykk var meir profesjonelle enn dette, er jo verre enn ein barnehage!»

Han himla med augo og sukka frustrert, medan minst 40 par augo kikka på han med forbausing og nervøsitet i augekroken. Valtersen såg sprekkferdig ut, og Even såg i sidesyne at Mikael hadde reist seg opp.

«Veit du kva, no vil eg at du skal høyra litt på meg. Dette kjem eg berre til å sei ein gong, så fint om du høyre etter»

Olsen såg ut så han skulle til å sei noko, ville brusa litt med direktør-fjæra, men Even gav han blikket. Det blikket han sjeldan drog fram, kun dei gongene han kjende han måtte sei frå om noko.

Han hadde vore tillitsvalt i fleire år, hadde stått opp mot både regissørar og direktørar når dei var urimelege eller gjorde ting dei ikkje hadde lov til. Han var tøff på vegne av andre, og hadde sagt nei til fleire ting fordi ting ikkje var heilt på stell. Denne påfuglmannen var ingenting.

« Alle, og då meine eg verkeleg alle, veit at verken eg eller Valtersen snakke med pressa om interne ting på teateret. Ei heller er me så uprofesjonelle at me slås på jobb, slås i det heile tatt når det er sagt. At du har så lite peiling at du ikkje veit det får stå på din eigen kappe, men du treng ikkje dra verken meg eller Valtersen inn i den uvitande tåka di!»

Det gjekk eit lågt sus gjennom rommet og Mikael berre rista på hovudet. Han visste jo at Even aldri kom til å teie still når han kjende seg urettferdig behandla, eller på vegne av andre. Valtersen såg plutseleg merkeleg roleg ut, og Olsen såg ut så blodkara i andletet heldt på å sprekka. Hadde det ikkje vore så lada stemning i rommet hadde Even ledd.

«Det er ikkje greitt å snakka sånn…»

«Nei, det har du heilt rett i, det er ikkje greitt å snakka sånn til andre menneske. Og forresten….det er tydeleg at nokon her inne snakke med pressa. Kanskje du burde sjå litt på det, kanskje a little closer to home?»

Marsjerte ut av rommet før Olsen fekk sei meir, blunka til Mikael så såg ut så han ikkje visste om han skulle le eller gråta. Fekk med seg blikket til Valtersen før han gjekk. Det såg…det såg imponert ut. Takknemlig.

Det gav han eit sug i magen, fylte han med stoltheit, med ei glede han ikkje heilt forstod.

Stemninga var fortsatt litt trykka då heile ensemblet øvde på ballscena og song maskerade for full hals. Mikael hadde prøvd å slå nokre vitsar for å få alle til å slappa litt av, men det hadde ikkje hjelpe. Folk var nervøse, det var heilt tydeleg. Alle kikka litt mistenksamt på kvarandre, lurde sjølvsagt på kven dei kunne stola på.

Even stod ved sida av Lise og forsøkte veldig hardt å ikkje skjera grimasar av stemma hennar. Det var jo verkeleg heilt krise, han trudde ikkje ein gong at Solveig Kringlebotn kunne gjera dette betre. Ikkje at han høyrde på rykte, men alle snakka om at ho skulle hentast inn.

Lurte veldig på om han skulle kviskra til ho at Christine faktisk ikkje syng i den scena, då ljoset plutseleg gjekk av og alle sine auge for mot Isak så stod øvst på trappa. Stod der breibeint og høgreist, såg plutseleg ut så han hadde vakse nokre meter sidan lunsj. Han lot blikket gli i mellom dei, eit blikk så var så stolt og så imponerande at Even kjende beina gje litt etter. Skjelva litt.

Ei varme spreidde seg øvealt, og plutseleg forstod han kvifor Isak var så populær, var kjend for å væra dyktig. Herregud så mektig han såg ut, så forførerisk og sexy. Det var operafantomet i all si prakt, og Even var heilt sikker på at han aldri hadde sett noko slikt før. Noko nytt, noko varmt skylte øve han, og kan kjende raudna krypa øve andletet.

Raudna vart med han inn i øvingsrommet der han skulle møta Isak for neste nynorskleksjon. Hadde lova seg sjølv og Mikael at han skulle høyra på Isak, og ikkje bli så sint. Sjølv om det var vanskeleg, Isak trykka jo på alle knappane hans. Dei så hadde vore i søvne i årevis kjentest det ut som.

Han forsøkte å smila litt å Isak kom inn i rommet, han håpa i alle fall at det var eit smil. Isak nikka til han og alt han klarte å tenka på var det forføreriske blikket. Korleis han skulle klara å konsentrera seg om nynorsk var utanfor hans rekkevidde, men han hadde så lyst å visa Isak at han faktisk hadde lese. Hadde lese både dikt og sakprosa, hadde studert for fyrste gong på lenge.

«Takk for det du sa under lunsjen, det set eg pris på»

Av alle ting han trudde Isak skulle sei, var det ikkje ein gong på lista. Han såg litt nervøs ut, eller kanskje det var innbilling, men han såg definitivt litt annleis ut. Even byrja å lura litt på om det var den ekte Isak han såg no, den så gøymde seg bak den profesjonelle maska.

«Ikkje tenk på det, måtte jo sei frå til han, han kan jo ikkje halda på sånn»

Han fekk eit kort nikk tilbake og innsåg at det var det fyrste hyggelege dei hadde sagt til kvarandre. Nokon gong. Det kjentest merkeleg ok ut. På grensa til fint.

Isak kikka på han med eit blikk så var svært vanskeleg å lesa, som om han skulle sei noko han ikkje visste heilt korleis han skulle få ut.

«Eg har tenkt litt på nynorsken, og ville berre sei at du ikkje vil få fleire lekser. Du er ein vaksen mann, tross alt, og kven er eg til å gje deg lekser, liksom»

Såg med eit litt ung ut, og Even fekk lyst å erta han, fekk lyst til å få han til å le. Merkeleg kjensle.

«Det går fint, eg har faktisk lest….»

«Ja, så du treng ikkje lesa meir nynorske dikt eller noko, eg tenke det er best at me konsentrere oss om sjølve stykket. Så kan me gå gjennom replikk for replikk, og ta det derfrå»

Han nikka litt og smilte for seg sjølv, tydeleg nøgd med eige resonnement. Even kjende sinnet stiga frå ein plass han ikkje visste at sinnet kunna komma frå. Han hadde ikkje tru på at Even klarde å lesa nynorsk, hadde ikkje tru på han. Tanka gjorde merkeleg vondt.

«Det er jo viktig å lesa forskjellige ting når ein skal læra seg eit nytt språk, det har i alle fall eg høyrd. Kan jo lesa Rune Belsvik, Olaug Nilssen eller Arne Garborg»

Hadde behov for at Isak skulle veta at han hadde peiling, at han faktisk visste meir enn det ein skulle tru frå fyrste leseprøve. Isak berre kikka på han, såg ut så han tenkte veldig på kva han skulle seie.

«Nei, det går fint det, eg tenke som sagt at me skal konsentrera oss om stykket, det er tross alt det du skal kunna»

«Du trur ikkje at eg klare det du, trur ikkje at eg skal klara å lesa Vesaas. Faen ta deg, du gjer meg ikkje ein sjanse ein gong!»

Kjende sinnet bobla under overflata og trua med å koma ut. Kjende og på ei slags skuffelse. Fekk eit litt irritert blikk tilbake.

«Kva eg trur eller ikkje har ingenting med saka å gjer. Du må læra deg replikkar, eg har fått beskjed om å hjelpa deg. Då er det logisk å halda seg til manus. The end»

Det bobla øve. Han klarde ikkje å halda det tilbake. Var så irritert og frustrert at det sprakk.

«The end? The end? Herregud, Valtersen, kven er det du trur du er eigentlig? Guds gåve til nynorsken? Du er så irriterande at eg spyr av deg, snakk om å vera dårlig kollega!»

«Dårleg kollega? Fy faen, må du skjerpa deg. Kven er det så bruke tid på dette for at i alle fall to av hovudrollene er gode nok. Det er eg det, så du treng ikkje står der og snakka sånn piss!»

«Eg snakke så mykje piss eg berre vil, du kan jo faen meg irritera ein gråstein»

«Det kan jammen meg du også, din pompøse fjott. Kvifor er det så viktig for deg at eg høyre kva du har lese då? Du drite vel i kva eg synes, det har du gjort ganske så tydeleg dei siste 7 åra!»

Det slo Even i magen. Orda hans. Han gulpa luft og kjende raudna sprei seg. Kjende seg så sint og frustrert at han ikkje visste kvar han skulle gjera av seg.

Kikka på dei grøne augo så var fulle av irritasjon, kjende at han hadde lyst å rufsa til håret hans. Kyssa han så hardt og lenge at han ikkje hadde pust igjen, kyssa det frustrerte gliset vekk.

Herregud, herregud, herregud.

Bråsnudde og marsjerte rett ut døra. Såg seg ikkje tilbake, redd for kva andletet skulle visa.

_Det er viktig for meg fordi eg bryr meg om kva du meine._


	7. Det er faktisk lov

Isak vart ståande og kikka på døra, kikka på den som om Even magisk skulle koma attende. Pusta tungt og rista på hovudet. Herregud så irriterande den mannen var, blodet hans brusa og hjarta slo skikkeleg hardt.

Han kjende seg meir levande enn han hadde gjort på mange år. Kanskje nokon gong.

Kjende det vibrerte i lomma og trakk fram mobilen. Det var melding frå Jonas så lurte på om han kunne passa Olav og Therese. Det var full krise på sjukehuset, Eva kom ikkje frå, og han måtte væra på jobb for Aftenposten om ein time for å dekka partiledardebatten. Han svara raskt at onkel Isak skulle koma før han gjorde seg klar til å gå.

Fant fram jakka si og var på veg ut då det gjekk ganske stille i døra. Det var Even så kom attende og han såg litt nervøs ut. Eller kanskje det berre var sånn den verkelege Even såg ut bak maska. Han blei varm i magen, kjende at hjarta hadde byrja å slå litt hardare.

«Ehm…hei»

«Hei»

«Eg…..eg beklage at eg blei sint og irritert i stad. Det var ikkje meininga, det er berre det at….»

Han drog ut orda, såg stressa ut. Usikker. Isak fekk lyst til å erta han, få han til å le. Merkeleg kjensle.

«Det er berre det at du….»

Han drog fortsatt på orda og Isak såg at raudna spreidde seg på halsen og i andletet. Av ein eller merkeleg grunn var det skikkeleg sjarmerande. Klarte ikkje å la være å smila, fekk eit lite smil tilbake.

Dei vart ståande å kikka på kvarandre, lufta vart med eit litt lada, fullt opp av noko i alle fall ikkje Isak hadde ord på. Dei knallblå augo kikka svært intenst på han, og såg ut så dei hadde tusen ting å sei, men det kom ingen ord.

Even trakk pusta djupt fleire gonger og skulle til å sei noko, då N.W.A ulte gjennom rommet. Jonas blide andlet lyste på skjermen. Isak unnskyldte seg, tok telefonen og prata med han om bleier og yoghurt.

Då han var ferdig var lufta i rommet tilbake til normalen, og det var også andletet til Even. Isak var ikkje sikker på kva så eigentleg hadde skjedd, men hadde ei kjensle av at det var bra. Kjende seg litt varm, som om han byrja å brygga på noko.

«Eg beklage, men eg må gå no, skal passa på to fine toåringar for eit venepar. Leika litt og pusla»

Forstod ikkje kvifor han fortalde alt dette, Even var sikkert ikkje interessert i toåringar. Ei heller kva Isak gjorde på fritida. Og ikkje likte han Even heller kom han plutseleg på. Even med dei fine augo, så no kikka på han med noko så mistenkeleg minna om varme.

«Me snakkas i morgon då, kan kanskje sjå litt meir på nynorsken etter fellesøvinga?»

Even smilte lett og gav han eit fredsteikn. Han tok det, trengte ikkje å tenka på det ein gong.

«Det gjer me, og kan me. Og du….eg beklage at eg vart litt sint og irritert eg og»

Tenkte han fekk prøva tilbake, han var tross alt vaksen og sånt. Smilet han fekk var totalt verdt det.

Det fylgde han resten av kvelden, frå mating, leiking, bad og lesing. Det fekk han til å tenka på ting han aldri hadde tenkt på, etter å ha fått Olav og Therese til å sova.

Vart liggjande og kikka på brystkassane så bevegde seg roleg opp og ned, små nasar så rynka seg og hender så veiva. Lurte på om han hadde lyst å bli far. Han hadde aldri tenkt på det før, hadde vel aldri hatt tid, men det kom snikande no. Visste jo at det var annleis for han enn Jonas og Eva, men det var då mange måtar å bli far på.

Lot tanka senka seg lengre inn, merka at det ikkje kjentest skummelt. Det kjentest….det kjentest heilt fint eigentleg.

Knallblå augo sneik seg og inn i tankane, irriterande at han skulle ha så utruleg fine augo eigentleg.

For fyrste gong nokon gong kunne Isak ønska at Even hadde snakka om kjærestar i aviser eller på sosial media. Men som han sjølv, var Even veldig privat, og hadde aldri snakka om det. Kunne ikkje hugsa at det hadde vore snakk om det på Nissen heller. Han forstod det så godt, men det hjalp han ikkje i det heile tatt når tanka på blå augo gjorde noko løye med magen hans.

Litt seinare låg han halvslengd på sofaen då Eva kom heim, stuptrøyt etter dobbel vakt og to bilulykker. Ho la seg ned ved sida av han og fortalte han alle dei blodige detaljane. Han elska det, visste at det var skikkeleg løye, men elska å høyra alt. Og Eva fortalte alltid ivrig, glad for interessa hans.

Etter å ha fortalt litt frå teateret, reiste han seg for å gå. Eva drog han i armen og kikka granskande på han. Smilte varm til han.

« Du Isak, Jonas snakka om at du likar han Bech Nesheim på teateret. Skal du gjer noko med det eller?»

Rett på som alltid. Normalt var det ein av sidene hennar han var mest glad i. Ikkje akkurat no. Kjende at han raudna litt, såg at Eva synes det var veldig gøy.

«Du må ikkje høyre på Jonas, han pratar berre tull»

Eva berre lo. Gav han eit blikk så sa at dei båe visste at det ikkje var sant. Så sa at ho kjende han altfor godt til å la seg lura. Blunka lurt til han.

«Berre fortell meg det når du er klar du»

Og så lo ho endå meir.

Orda og latteren vart med han på jobb neste dag. Vart med han under øvinga, då ingen visste heilt kvar dei skulle sjå under Lises synging. Eller, gauling, så Isak hadde døypt det i sitt stille sinn. Han la merke til at Mikael såg svært frustrert ut. Han forstod han godt, det var jo tross alt hans namn og rykte så stod på spel og.

Vart og med han då dei hadde ei lita pause og alle hang på Even. Hang på han så kleggar, så flørtande påfuglar med meterlange augevippar. Til og med Lise la han merke til i sidesynet. Lo høgt av noko han sa, og Isak kjende på noko løye. Noko skikkeleg løye i mageregionen. Han hadde aldri kjend noko sånt før.

Ein ting var varmen så spreidde seg, sveitten så samla seg i nakka og under armane. Men det kjentest ut så noko primitivt, noko dyrisk. Han hadde lyst til å marsjera bort og ropa til alle at dei skulle dra seg vekk. At dei skulle la Even vera i fred, at Even var hans.

Hadde lyst å dra han med seg i eit rom, låsa døra og kyssa han til ingen av dei hadde pust igjen. Stryka han øve hoftene, og rufsa til det helsikens perfekte håret.

Herregud…....

Var det sånn sjalusi kjendest ut? Tanka slo ned i magen hans, fekk han til å sveita endå meir. Såg at han fekk blikk frå nokon av dei andre, kjende at han vart endå raudare. Det suste i øyrene, det var så å vera på sjøen i ei lita jolle utan redningsvest i full storm. Hjarta dunka skikkeleg hardt, og det kjendest ut så pulsen skulle hoppa ut av kroppen.

«Går det bra med deg?»

Orda rykka han tilbake til teateret, der han plutseleg hadde alle sine blikk på seg. Og hadde fått eit spørsmål av Even så stod omringa av fnisande jenter og kikka på han. Var det bekymring han såg? Faen altså, han likte ikkje mannen ein gong!

«Det er ikkje lov å bruka følelse på nynorsk!»

«Hæ, kva snakkar du om no? Følelse?»

Even såg heilt forvirra ut, og Isak kjende at hjarta slo endå raskare. Pusta djupt, kjende seg skikkeleg på glattisa. Måtte forsøka å henta seg inn igjen, vera profesjonell. Måtte få tankane øve på noko anna. Kunne jo ikkje halda på så dette.

«Følelse ja, du må bruka kjensle på nynorsk»

«Ehm…ok….»

Blått møtte grønt, og det kjendest med eit ut så dei var åleine i rommet. Berre dei to, utan fnisande dansejenter og Lise så flørta. Han smilte, han trudde i alle fall han gjorde det. Håpa han gjorde det. Pusten roa seg av det blikket, men hjarta slo endå hardare.

«Du tar faktisk feil, Valtersen, det er lov»

Orda snappa han ut av bobla og tilbake på ei scene fult av folk så følgde veldig fasinert med på kva så skjedde føre augo deira. Isak snudde hovudet mot ein av dei yngre skodespelerane, han så hadde sagt noko. Han såg veldig nervøs ut, men løfta haka som for å sei at han ikkje kom til å gje seg.

Isak kikka på han med eit heva augebryn.

«Det er lov å bruka følelse på nynorsk»

Lufta gjekk ut av han.

Det var ikkje meir å sei. Han visste jo sjølvsagt det, men hadde berre heve ut det fyrste han hadde kome på. Måtte finna noko å sei så fekk han vekk frå den løgne kjensla i magen. Hadde vore kjensle av ei eller grunn.

Kjende Evens granskande blikk, men klarde ikkje å møta det. Så han gjorde det einaste han var i stand til å gjera akkurat då.

Han marsjerte rett ut og rett heim.

Låg under eit teppe resten av dagen og kjende på det bankande hjarta sitt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eg rekne med at dei fleste har fått med seg fine, rørande, lærerike og løgne Peace Train av Amethystus og Artemis2121❤   
> Om ikkje, les den :-D ❤
> 
> Sjukepleiar Eva er ein homage til den pittelitt yngre Eva i Peace Train ❤


	8. Totalt uprofesjonelt

Even forstod verkeleg ingenting. Hadde tenkt på Isaks utbrot og utmarsjering heile kvelden. Det raude andletet og grøne augo fylgde han gjennom middag, Game of Thrones, tannpuss og Halldis Moren Vesaas.

Av ein eller merkeleg grunn fekk orda hennar han til å tenka på Isak. Det var noko med rytma i teksten så minna han om måten Isak sa replikkane på.

Men så fekk jo alt han til å tenka på Isak. Han hadde innrømt for seg sjølv at han var nysgjerrig. Ville veta ting. Ting om Isak. Irriterande. Skikkeleg irriterande.

Neste morgon var det full rulle frå klokka 08.00. Isak hadde komen inn rett før Mikael, og ikkje sett på nokon. Even hadde prøvd å få augekontakt, men Isak stod berre å stirra i golvet. Såg litt….Even visste ikkje heilt kva ord han skulle bruka. Var det sliten? Kanskje han byrja å brygga på noko?

Det slo han plutseleg at han brydde seg. Brydde seg om korleis Isak hadde det. Brydde seg om kvifor han såg sliten ut. Brydde seg.

Etter stemmeøvingar, strekk og bøy så Mikael kalla det og påminningar om at Vilde behøvde måla deira, satt dei i gong med fellesøvinga. Dagens scene var fyrste gongen Christine skulle opptre, og Lise radbrekka seg så vanleg gjennom songen.

Å sitja på den ballkongen og skulle tenka at det ho presterte var noko av det nydelegaste han nokon gong hadde høyrt, var ein av dei mest krevjande tinga han hadde gjort på teateret. Og han var definitivt ikkje aleine om å slita.

Dansejentene fniste bak Piangi aka Robert, Mikael såg heilt fortvila ut og Isak såg ut så det var minst 134 plassar han heller ville væra. Eskild, den normalt rolege og sindige suffløren såg ut så han hadde åte noko skikkeleg dårlig, nokre av borna fniste skikkeleg og Lise sjølv…..ho smilte så sola og øydela heile songen.

Even hadde tenkt i fleire dagar at han skulle ta det opp med Mikael. Alle forstod jo kvifor ho hadde fått rolla, men dei kunne jo ikkje ha det sånn. Alle namna deira stod jo tross alt på spel her. Det måtte jo vera noko ein kunne gjera, kanskje dei kunne muta ho ut og spela nokon andre øve ho. Han meinte han hadde lese om det ein gong.

Han lot blikket sveipa øve scena, klarte verkeleg ikkje å sjå på Lise. Møtte plutseleg blikket til Isak. Isak med hovne augo så satt og stirra rett på han. Drog ikkje blikket vekk då Even kikka på han. Even kjende det blikket øvealt, det gav liv til sumarfuglane så hadde vore rolege eit par dagar.

Det var berre dei to der, han stengde alt ute. Satt og kikka i noko så kjendest så fleire timar. Dei grøne augo hadde eit litt trist drag øve seg, og Even fekk plutseleg lyst å høyra kva så gjorde det. Ville vera der for Isak. Ville…..

«Jorda til Even, hello hello there!»

Eskilds stemme braut gjennom alle tankar om triste augo og minna han på at han faktisk hadde eit par replikkar å sei. Even klarte å le litt før han byrja å snakka. Sa replikkane sine på ganske bra nynorsk, fekk nokre smil og nikk frå fleire. Mikael såg letta ut. Var sikkert greitt at i alle fall eit av problema hans såg ut så dei var løyst.

Isak såg….han såg faktisk litt imponert ut. Det fylte han med stoltheit, og var verdt timane han hadde øvd aleine. Øvd og øvd til det satt skikkeleg. For stykket. Sjølvsagt mest det. Men og for si eiga skyld. For å imponera. For Isak.

Etter ei lunspause så var ganske stille for ein gong skyld, møtte han Isak på eit av øvingsromma. Fekk eit lite smil då han kom inn, og smilte stort tilbake. Då han kom nærmare såg han at augo til Isak var meir hovne enn han hadde trudd.

Det gjorde noko med han. Igjen.

«Går det bra med deg?»

Spørsmålet var ute av han før han fekk tenkt seg om. Måtte vel vera greitt å spørja om det.

«Ja, eg har det fint, har berre sove litt dårleg»

Smilte lett og trakk litt på skuldra. Som for å sei at det ikkje var viktig. At han ikkje var viktig. Det var ord fulle av sanningar, det sa han at det ikkje var fyrste gong det skjedde.

Even fekk vondt av han, fekk lyst å gje han ein klem. Halda han og stryka han øve håret med mjuke bevegelsar. Halda.

Det var heilt tydeleg at han ikkje ville snakka meir om dette, så Even fann fram manus og byrja å lesa replikkar.

Dei haldt på ei stund, las og diskuterte underveis, snakka om endingar og kj-ljodar. Even stilte spørsmål, Isak svarte og forklarte. Hjalp han med å uttala, fekk han til å tenkja på språk på ei heilt annleis måte.

Han var så utruleg dyktig at Even nesten vart litt star struck. Fekk lyst å spørja Isak om kvifor han ikkje jobba med språk i staden for, men det var kanskje litt tidlig for sånne spørsmål. Kjende vel kanskje ikkje kvarandre godt nok til det.

Då dei var ferdige vart dei ståande litt og kikka på kvarandre. Even hadde lyst å sei noko, kva så helst så ikkje handla om nynorsk eller operafantomet. Det var mogleg han las Isak feil, men det såg litt ut så han og hadde lyst til det. Blikket hans gav ny næring til sumarfuglane, fekk han til å tenka på varme sumardagar.

Det var ingen så sa noko, men stillheita var på inga måte løyen. I alle fall synes ikkje han det. Det var godt å væra stille med Isak, av ei eller merkeleg grunn kjendest det heilt rett. Han la merke til at Isak kikka på leppene hans, det var nett så han kjende det. Isaks raudna litt og smilte litt for seg sjølv såg det ut så.

Even hadde lyst å kyssa han, kyssa heilt mjukt og forsiktig. Halda han og stryka han øve ryggen. Raudna litt med tanka, og det såg ut så Isak såg kva han tenkte på, for han blei om mogleg endå raudare.

Lufta blei med eitt litt lada, det var noko nytt i rommet. Er slags stille erkjenning på eit vis. Erkjenning om at dei kanskje ikkje hata kvarandre så mykje likevel. Kanskje ikkje i det heile tatt.

Det var Isak så braut stillheita fyrst. Sa at han måtte komma seg heim, legga seg tidleg, prøva å få seg litt søvn. Smilte lett.

Han smilte tilbake, hadde mest lyst å be Isak ta han med seg heim.

_Eg kan halda deg så du får sova, passa på deg. Eg kan halda deg._

«Så, er det nokon så vente på deg heime?»

Stønna litt innvendig, lurte på kvar det kom frå. Visste ikkje om det var greitt å spørja om sånt, men han måtte veta. Måtte veta om det var noko sjanse i det heile tatt. Måtte.

«Nei, det er det ikkje»

Så smilte han og gjekk.

Han tok med seg det smilet, tok det med seg i senga om kvelden. Tenkte på det og grøne augo då han skulle sova.

Det vart med han inn til øving neste morgon. Varma han litt på den kalde scena. Prøvde å lata så han ikkje kikka etter Isak. Humra litt for seg sjølv.

Isak kom halsande rett før dei skulle byrja, og såg ut så han nettopp hadde stått opp. Hovne augo og rufsete hår. Hadde same kleda så ettermiddagen før.

Faen, faen, faen!

Isak hadde sikkert ikkje vore heima ein gong. Hadde sikkert….hadde sikkert vore sjå nokon.

Tanka slo han i magen med full kraft. Han såg raudt, eller kanskje det var mest grønt eigentleg. Kjende på både skuffelse, sinne og irritasjon. Såg i sidesynet at Lise gliste så ei sol til Isak.

Kjende på noko han aldri hadde kjend på før, hadde lyst å sei noko til Lise. Noko stygt. Hadde lyst å gjera ting med Isak. Dra han med seg til eit rom og kjefta på han. Alternativt kyssa han til Evens lepper var dei einaste han tenkte på.

Kjende seg så ein holebuar.  

Høyre at Lise lo av noko, men ikkje kva. Kjende at det susa i øyrene, kjende seg svimmel og kvalm. Såg at Isak rufsa seg i håret, lukta på genseren sin og gjespa.

Då sprakk det. Slo øve han så ei mektig flodbølga han ikkje hadde ein sjanse til å stogga.

«Hei Valtersen, hatt ei kjekk natt eller?»

Han ropa så høgt at alle stogga opp. Kikka på han, på Isak, på Mikael. Såg nysgjerrige ut, fasinerte og litt småbekymra. Mikael gav han eit åtvarande blikk, men det brydde han seg ikkje om.

Den einaste han brydde seg om stod heilt stille og berre kikka på han. Kikka på han med hovne og såre augo. Det var ikkje noko i det heile tatt så kunne sei at han hadde hatt ei hurranatt, men Even ignorerte det totalt.

« Synes det er totalt uprofesjonelt å koma på jobb med same klede så dagen før, skikkeleg trøytt og med rufsete hår. Svært tydeleg kva du har gjort i natt for å sei det sånn!»

Han angra med det same orda var ute av munnen hans. Høyrde på gispet frå fleire, høyrde Mikael ropa namnet hans, høyrde på latteren frå Lise.

Isak sa ikkje eit ord, berre kikka på han med eit svært såra blikk. Kikka på han med noko så såg ut så skuffelse.

Heisa litt på skuldra, som for å sei at han ikkje hadde trudd det om Even.

Gjekk stille vekk frå scena utan å sei eit ord.


	9. Ein storm av kjensle

 

At det var amper stemning på teateret dei neste dagane var årets underdriving. Kanskje til og med tiårets. Alle lista seg rundt med få ord, og det var ingen så lo. Stillheita under matpausane var trykkande, Mikael hadde slept opp for oppmuntrande ord, og til og med Lise haldt seg stille.

I midten av alt stod to av teaterverdas aller største stjerner og barka laus på kvarandre. Dei pirka og retta på alt den andre sa og gjorde, kom med "konstruktive" kommentarar og himla så masse med augo at det blei kviskra om det i krokane. Fleire meinte at både Even og Isak kom til å få permanente skadar på augelokka.

Kvar einaste øving var som å trå inn i eit minefelt. Ingen visste kva så kom til å utløysa neste tirade eller kommentar. Det einaste alle visste var at det kom. Og når det kom var dei fleste rådville tilskodarar til dei munnlege slåsskampane. Ingen torde eller ville gripa inn. Berre blikka deira var nok til å stogga den så vurderte å sei noko.

Isak såg ut så han ikkje hadde sove på ei uka, hadde konstant rufsete hår og augo var skikkeleg hovne. Han var heilt blå under dei, og dei hadde mista glansa hadde Even konstantert eit augeblikk han faktisk kikka på Isak.

Evens blikk var ei blanding av sinne og frustrasjon, og noko som ingen verken ville eller torde setta ord på. Borna hadde til og med døypt han Grindchen og haldt seg langt unna han.

Det var ingen av dei så kjefta på nokon andre heldigvis, det var kun retta mot kvarandre. Men sjølv om det var tilfelle, var det ingen så var interessert i å påkalla vreiden deira.

Sjølv om mange var rådville, var dei og litt fasinerte. Dette var legender i yrket deira, noko så hadde spelt dei fleste hovudrollane så finnes i teaterverda. Sjølv om det var ampert, var det fortsatt lærerikt. Mykje av det dei ropa til kvarandre var nyttig, både teaterteknisk og menneskeleg. Dei fleste saug til seg lærdommar og noterte seg teknikkar dei var heilt sikre på at dei aldri kom til å lære på eit studium.

Då dei var komen til lunsj på dag 4, etter storm - showdownet, så den var blitt døypt, var det heilt tydeleg at noko måtte gjerast. Stemninga var heilt sprekkferdig, folk kviskra i krokane og det vart helt stilt når Even eller Isak gjekk inn i rommet.

Det enda med at Mikael tok med seg Even på taket, dobbeltsjekka at ingen følgde etter dei og gav Even ei skulebøtta for fyrste gong i deira vennskap. Sa i svært strenge ordlag at Even måtte fiksa dette, be Isak om unnskyldning, rett og slett ta seg saman.

Og så gjekk han.

Even vart ståande igjen og kikka litt på himmelen. Den hadde eit grøn skjer så minna han om Isaks augo. Dei så hadde sett så triste ut dei siste dagane.

Han hadde aldri kjent seg å levande så dei siste dagane, som om kranglinga med Isak hadde gitt han tilbake gleda ved å spela teater igjen. Fått han til å vera glad i kunsten igjen, minna han på korleis det var i byrja av karrieren.

Men det hadde og gjort han trist, han kjende på det no. Kjende på vekta av Mikaels ord. Han ville jo ikkje krangla med Isak, det var eigentleg det siste han ville. Men det var så lett, så forferdeleg lett å falla inn i det mønsteret. Kjefta og smella når Isaks såre augo gav han vondt i magen, og draga med grøne augo spelte kontrabass med hjarta hans.

For fyrste gong på fleire dagar kjende han på det dårlege samvitet, hadde vore så opptatt av å gjer Isak irritert at han hadde ignorert den. Men nå kom den, slo han i magen så eit knyteslag.

Han måtte sei unnskyld til Isak. Måtte beklaga dumskapen si. Hadde ingenting med kva Isak gjorde eller ikkje gjorde utanfor teateret, sjølv om det var noko av det han hadde mest lyst til. Ville ha noko med det å gjera. Ville vera med Isak, få han til å le, få tilbake gnisten i augo.

Gjekk målretta gjennom teateret for å finna Isak med eit hamrande hjarta og sveitt nakke. Viste ikkje heilt kva han skulle sei, men måtte finna nokon ord, finna noko å sei så kunne forklara. Forklara utan å sei alt.

Han forstod kor opptatt han hadde vore av Isak og irritasjonen då alle han møtte på vegen kikka i golvet eller kviskra med kvarandre. Eir par såg litt redde ut, og samvitet gnog seg nesten gjennom heile magen.

Herregud, så kleint det var. Han så liksom skulle vera profesjonell og vaksen, han hadde fått vaksne folk til å kikka i bakka då han kom. Det var nok no, det måtte vera nok no.

Trefte på Mikael og spurde om han visste kvar Isak var. Fekk eit frustrert og spørjande blikk tilbake, og om han skulle vera heilt ærleg, eit ganske oppgitt blikk. Han forklarte at han skulle sei unnskyld, at det måtte vera nok nå. Han og Isak måtte fiksa dette.

Mikaels lettes var til å ta og kjenne på, og han kjende på dårleg samvit for han og. Sa unnskyld og meinte det, lova at han skulle slutta no. Halda irritasjonane for seg sjølv. Gav han ein klem før han gjekk vidare.

Leita i alle rom, men fann han ingen stader. Lurte på om han hadde gått heim, men han høyrde nokre delsetningar her og der så tilsa at Isak fortsatt var i huset.

_Ja, eg såg han eg og_

_Han var heilt raud i augo_

_Sikkert Bech Nesheim så har sagt noko igjen_

_Lure på kva så skjer med dei eigentleg. Trur du noko på rykta om at…._

_Er det ikkje eit år sidan….._

Let alle setningane vaska øve seg medan han leita vidare. Det var noko så gnog litt i han, det var noko med den siste setninga så ikkje stemde heilt.

Akkurat då han stogga framføre døra til Vildes systova slo det han. Slo det han med full styrke idet han fekk auge på Isak.

Halvleste setningar i forbifarten på veg til trening, til øving, til kino. Han hadde ikkje tenkt så mykje på det då, men nå slo det han skikkeleg hardt saman med ei iskald bøtte med ekstra dårlig samvit.

Det var eit år sidan foreldra til Isak døyde.

Og han hadde gjort det verre. Gjort kjensla øve sorg og tap verre med sitt jag etter å irritera, krangla, til å kjenna noko så helst.

Han hadde aldri kjend seg så liten, eller så utrulig dum. Lurte på om han skulle gå å gøyma seg, då Isak løfta blikket og stirra han rett i augo. Rett i sjela kjendest det nett som.

Det var det tristaste blikket han nokon gong hadde sett. Fullt av sorg, smerte og noko anna han ikkje heilt klarde å sette ord på. Heile han såg slagen ut, utslitt, og som om han ikkje heilt visste kva han skulle gjera av seg.

"Eg…du….kan du berre la meg vær i fred i dag? Kan du berre…..eg…du…eg orke ikkje, klare ikkje det i dag. Kan du vær så grei….berre i dag…det er alt eg ber deg om"

Den låge og såre kviskringa gjorde noko med han, gjorde noko med hjarta hans. Det slo han med full styrke, medkjensla, samvitet og ømheita. Ømheit for Isak.

Alt i han skreik at han måtte gå, la Isak vera i fred med kjenslene sine. Men han gjorde ikkje det.

Han gjekk med rolege skritt bort til Isak og sette seg ned. Ikkje heilt inntil, men ganske nærme. Kryssa alt han hadde for at Isak ikkje ville gå, eller slå til han. Begge deler var heilt fortent om så det skjedde.

Men Isak gjekk ikkje. Han vart sittande, og flytta seg ikkje lengre vekk heller. Det såg ut så han berte alle verdas tristheit på skuldra, og Even hadde forferdeleg vondt av han.

Hadde lyst å sei hundre ting, finna ord så kunne trøysta, gjera ting betre. Innsåg at det ikkje var mogleg, det var ingen ord så kunne ta bort kjensla Isak hadde i dag. Så han gjorde det einaste han klarte å tenka på.

Han tok handa til Isak. Klemte den lett og haldt. Var redd for at Isak skulle sleppa, skulle slå den vekk. Men han sa ingenting, satt berre der litt sånn forsteina.

"Du er ikkje aleine, Isak"

Kjende at det rykka litt i handa hans, før det kom eit lågt hikst. Eit hikst til og nokre svært låge gråteljodar.

Han såg ikkje på Isak, kjende med heile seg at det var for tidlig og for skjørt til at han skulle gjera det. Isak ville ikkje lika det kjende han. Men han haldt fast i handa og strauk den med mjuke bevegelsar.

Den einaste ljoden i rommet var den låge gråten, og nokre hikst innimellom.

Før det plutseleg høyrdest ein slags klikkeljod så fekk båe til å kikka opp.Kikka opp på døra så hadde glidd att.

Døra man ikkje kunne opna frå innsida.


	10. Samtalar på syrommet

Isak reiste seg brått opp, gjekk nokre meter framføre sofaen og banna stille. Kjende eit snev av panikk med tanka på at han no var innelåst på eit rom med Even. Pusta tungt og tørka andletet for tårer. Snudde seg rundt og møtte eit spørjande blikk.

«Ein kan ikkje låsa opp den døra frå innsida, berre frå utsida»

Evens augo utvida seg litt, det såg ut så han kjende på den same panikken så han sjølv. Fann fram mobilen og trykka febrilsk.

«Det er ikkje mobildekning her nede i kjellaren, så det er ingen vits å prøva å ringa eller senda melding»

«Så me er stuck her til nokon tilfeldigvis kjem forbi, eller til i morgon tidleg når Vilde kjem på jobb igjen?!»

«Ja»

«Men faen i helvete da!  Dette har ikkje eg tid til. Kven er det så lagar sånne teite dører?»

«Du treng ikkje skylda på døra for at du let den gå igjen. Og har faktisk litt andre stadar å vera i dag eg og!»

Isak kjende irritasjonen koma snikande, kjende på frustrasjonen og sorga. Hadde tenkt å gå på kyrkjegarden etter jobb, legga blomar på grava. Uansett kva han kjende, og kor uvenner dei hadde vore, var dei jo foreldra hans. Dei hadde gitt han liv, gitt han ein heim.

Etterpå hadde han tenkt å gå heim, sitta i pyjamasbuksa og eta godteri til den absolutt store gullmedalje. Sjå Shawshank Redemption og gråta litt øve Red, Andy og håpet. Det var det han skulle gjera i dag, ikkje sitta her med verdas mest irriterande langbeina og blåøygde mann.

Han fekk eit blikk av Even så hadde litt varme i seg, litt medkjensle og litt irritasjon. Det hadde også noko så minna ein del om å beklaga. Det gjorde han nervøs, og litt varm.

«Eg beklage, Isak, eg veit at foreldra dine døyde for eit år sidan i dag. Eg kan ikkje ein gong førestilla meg korleis du har det. Så eg skal ikkje lata så med å koma med ord eg ikkje kan forstå innhaldet i»

Even såg svært oppriktig ut, og orda hans skyla øve Isak så ein varm sumarvind. Gjorde noko med han, gav han varme i magen. Fekk han til å kjenna seg ørlite mindre aleine på ein slik dag. Kjende at hjarta dunka litt ekstra hardt, kjende at augo fyltest med tårer.

Mangla ord, visste ikkje om han klarde å pressa fram noko så helst når halsen var fullt av opp alle slags moglege nye kjensler. Gjekk for det så kjendest nokolunde sikkert.

«Det er fyrste gongen du har sagt Isak, Even»

Han kviskra det, men det var svært tydeleg at Even høyrde orda. Han vart litt raud, og sendte han eit blikk med endå meir varme. Og noko anna så Isak ikkje klarte å ta inn akkurat då.

«Ehm, ja, det kjendest rett. Det er fyrste gongen du seie Even og»

Isak kjende at han raudna litt, kjende på klumpen i halsen, måtte kremta litt.

«Eg likar det, eg likar at du seie namnet mitt, likar å sei Even til deg»

«Det gjer eg og»

Dei smilte litt forsiktig til kvarandre, vart ståande å kikka på kvarandre. Begge med litt raudnande andlet, og ei kjensle at av dette var eit vendepunkt. Ei forsiktig tilnærming, og ynskje om endring.  

« Du Isak, eg beklage verkeleg det eg sa om kvar du hadde vore om natta. Det var veldig uprofesjonelt og ufint av meg. Det er heller ikkje noko eg har noko med»

Isak fekk ei løyen kjensle av at Even hadde lyst til å ha noko med det. Det var noko med blikket hans, noko med kjensla i stemma hans. Eller så gjorde dagen at han las ting i blikket til Even så ikkje var der.

«Eg beklage og, Even, for alle dei ufine tinga eg har sagt dei siste vekene. Totalt uprofesjonelt av meg og. Eg trur kanskje me må prøva å finne ein måte å samarbeida på, før heile ensemblet sjukemelde seg»

«Ehm, ja, det var faktisk fleire så kikka i golvet  då eg gjekk gjennom teateret i dag. Og så er det kviskring i alle krokar»

«Ja, Magnus fortalde meg at det faktisk er eit veddemål på gong mellom nokon av dei. Dei har vedda på kor lenge det går før me faktisk byrjar å slås»

Even byrja å humra litt, før det gjekk øve i latter. Ein varm og lun latter så la seg rett rundt Isaks hjarta. La seg rundt og varma. Gjorde at den tunge og triste kjensla kjendest litt enklare å bera. 

Han klarde faktisk å le litt sjølv og, det var heilt umogleg å ikkje le saman med Even.

«Eller byrja å kyssa»

Han visste ikkje kvifor han sa det, han kunne latt vera. Men orda var ute av han før han fekk tenkt seg om. Det var noko med blikket til Even, det fekk han til å sei ting. Villa sleppa inn, dela.

Kjende at kinna brand og sumarfuglane dansa i magen. Blikket til Even blei svært intenst og han kikka på leppene hans. Det var ingen tvil, ikkje noko han innbilla seg. Det var som om blikket kjærteikna han, strauk han øve leppene. Fekk han til å villa gjera…..ting.

Lufta blei med eit litt varm og tung, det var som om tida stod stille. Isak hadde mest av alt lyst å gøyma seg for det blikket, det var så fult av ting han ikkje var i stand til å tenka på i dag. Men han klarte ikkje å kikka vekk, det var noko med det intense blåe så berre trakk han inn.

Even smilte lett før han kremta litt. Såg seg litt rundt i rommet, før blikket kom tilbake til han.

«Du veit ikkje om Vilde har noko mat her? Kjenne meg litt svolten eg»

Isak klarde ikkje å la vær å le litt, det var som om at Even forstod alt så skjedde inne i han i dag. Forstod intuitivt kva dagen handla om og kva han behøvde. Det gjorde han glad, og litt rørt.

«Jo, ho har faktisk det. Har både tørrvarer og eit lite kjøleskap bak prøvedokkene»

Dei bevegde seg mot dokkene, gjekk stille ved sida av kvarandre. Fant fram litt knekkebrød, kjeks og juice. Satte seg i sofaen og åt. Kikka litt på kvarandre, drakk litt, smilte litt. Det var svært tydeleg at Even fylgde med kor møkje han åt. Som om at han visste at Isak ikkje hadde åte i dag, at han ikkje hadde åte sidan lunsj i går.

Det…det kjendest trygt.

Då dei var ferdige vart dei sittande å kikka litt på kvarandre, smilte litt. Dei visste begge at dei måtte snakka om ting, men det var litt som å hiva seg utanfor bakken den fyrste snøversdagen. Alle har lyst å gjera det, men ingen vil byrja.

«Så, kvifor hate du meg sånn?»

Orda slo han litt i magen.

Rett på ja, det var den vegen han gjekk. Isak måtte smila for seg sjølv. Burde vel visst at Even kom til å gjera det. Kjende at tida var komen no, det var på tide å vera heilt ærleg. Warst and all.

«Eg har aldri hata deg, Even. Eg har mislikt deg, vore svært misunneleg på deg, hatt lyst til å sei stygge ord til deg, men aldri hata deg»

Trakk pusta djupt, prøvde å smila litt, han håpa i alle fall at han gjorde det. Kjende det var godt å berre sei det så det var.

«Men du da, kvifor hate du meg sånn?»

«Eg kunne sagt det sama til deg Isak, aldri hat. Du har berre irritert meg sånn skikkeleg heilt sidan du gjekk inn på scena på Nissen. Glei inn på scena som om du eigde den, og song, «Det er alt eg ber deg om», med meir varme og kjensle enn dei mest garva skodespelarane»

Den varme sumarvinden var tilbake og fylte han med alle slags kjensle. Fylte han med glede, med stoltheit, med noko anna. Noko nytt, noko fint.

«Du var så utruleg god Isak, du såg ut så du var fødd på scena, og eg….eg kjende meg misunneleg. Hadde og lyst til å kunne synga sånn, eiga scena på den måten»

«Men det gjer du jo, Even, og gjorde. Eg gløyme aldri når du song, «Tenk på meg». Heile sala satt så fjetra og kikka på deg. Du var så stolt og høg, det var jo heilt magisk. Og alt eg hadde lyst til var å snakka med deg, men du gjekk jo i 3.klasse. Var heilt uoppnåeleg»

«Vel, det såg sikkert sånn ut, men eg kjende meg jo usikker eg og. Hadde lyst å prata med deg, læra av deg. Men du ville jo ikkje snakka med meg ein gong!»

«Men korleis skulle eg veta det da, du sa jo ikkje eit einaste ord til meg heila året! Du berre kikka på meg med eit irritert blikk og lo med kompisane dine»

«Eg….vel…ehm….eg kikka jo på deg heile tida. Du forstod vel eg at eg ville snakka med deg?»

«Herregud, Even. Eg var 17 år og såg opp til deg, synes du var kjempedyktig. Alt du gjorde var å skula på meg. Korleis kunne eg veta at det betydde at du ville prata?»

_Hadde lyst å spørja deg om du ville drikka kaffi, gå på kino, gjer ting. Men eg torde jo ikkje det._

Torde endå ikkje å sei orda høgt, så kanskje han ikkje var blitt noko modigare sidan han var 17.

Even berre kikka på han, før han byrja å le igjen. Lo så masse at han nesten datt av sofaen.

«Herregud Isak, så himla dramatisk eg var på den tida. Du har jo heilt rett, du kunne jo ikkje veta det. Men du, skula eg verkeleg så mykje?»

«Ja, du såg ut så eit skikkeleg operafantom, dyster og skummel»

Isak smilte lett, og Even lo. Lo med heila seg igjen og det er som å sjå på eit nydeleg bilete. Han kjenne kor godt det gjer å snakka om dette. Kjenne at dei burde gjort det for lenge sidan.

«Men du, Even, kva med alt du har sagt i avisene då? Eg har ikkje vore nokre betre sjølv, det veit eg, men det har jo vore…vel…litt oppheta om ein kan sei det sånn»

Evens lure smil gjer noko med han. Det ser ut som om han tenke på heilt noko anna, i det blikket hans glir mot munnens hans igjen. Gjer fyr til varmen så allereie ligg der og skvulpar.

«Eg hatar verkeleg journalistar, Isak, dei vrir og vende rundt på alt ein seie. Finn på historiar, skriv masse drit. Eg er så lei av det!»

«Eg er ikkje ueinig i det, Even, men eg har sett filmar av deg der du seie lite hyggelege ting om mine danseferdigheitar, skodespelarprestasjonar og smil av alle ting. Eg har gjort det sjølv, for all del, men journalistar kan ikkje finna opp ting du seie sjølv»

Even såg med eit skikkeleg flau ut, og vart heilt raud i andletet. Flakka veldig med blikket, kremta fleire gonger, før blikket vendte tilbake til Isak.

«Eg er lei meg for det, Isak, lei meg for alle dei fæle og usanne orda eg har sagt om deg i media. Lei meg for alt eg ropa for 7 år sidan om at eg ikkje brydde meg om kva du sa eller gjorde. At du, i mine augo, var ein dårleg skodespelar. For du er ikkje det, Isak, du er fantastisk dyktig. Du skinn så den ljosaste stjerna på scena, og hadde eg hatt 10 % av språkøyra ditt hadde eg vore nøgd»

Isak kjende raudna sprei seg medan varma spreidde seg øve alt. Orda hans, herregud, ikkje visste han at dei skulle bety så mykje.

«Eg er veldig lei meg for alt det eg har sagt om deg, Even, at eg sa at du var dårleg til å dansa, dårleg til å synga, og at du ser ut så ein frosk når du ler. Du gjer ikkje det, du ser ut så sola. Og du er utruleg dyktig, hadde eg kunna dansa så bra så deg hadde eg ikkje behøvd å trena fire timar kvar dag»

Dei smilte til kvarandre og raudna litt begge to. Smilte litt meir, og drakk litt juice. Det falt ei slags stillheit øve dei begge, ei sånn god stillheit.

Åt litt fleire kjeks før dei laga litt avtalar mellom seg. Vart einige om å vera profesjonelle og halda ein god tone mellom seg. Hjelpa dei andre, vera støttande og ikkje kjefta på kvarandre. Og om dei skulle ha behov for det, kunne dei heller gå i eit eige rom og diskutera.

Tok kvarandre i handa og lo litt båe to. Kjende båe den andre sitt varme handtrykk fleire sekundar etter dei hadde slept kvarandre.

«Men du, Even»

«Ja?»

«Eg har alltid lurt på kvifor du sa alle dei tinga. Eg forstår det jo på eit vis, men kvifor snakka om meg kvar gong du fekk spørsmål?»

«Eg…ehm…ja…altså…eg ville ha oppmerksomheita vekk frå meg sjølv og alle dei invaderande spørsmåla. Tenkte at den enklaste måta var å få den øve på deg, så kunne dei bruka tid på å skriva om at me hata kvarandre»

«I staden for?»

Det var så vidt at han slapp ut orda, kviskra så lågt at det kjendest ut så hjarta dunka dobbelt så høgt. Kjende seg lika invaderande så alle journalistane, men han måtte veta. Måtte veta om det var ein sjanse. Måtte.

Even smilte til han, såg litt sårbar ut, litt nysgjerrig, litt alt mogleg.

«I staden for å spekulera i kjærleikslivet mitt, skriva om at eg er panfil, grava i alle slags moglege ting»

Isaks hjarta dunka så hardt at det nesten kjendest ut så det skulle hoppa ut, og sumarfuglane dansa tango for to. Even var raud i andletet og såg ut så hadde lyst å gå. Augo hans var svært blå, og det var som om dei bad han om å vera snill med han.  Bad han om å ikkje le, eller sei det til nokon.

Isak smilte varmt, i alle fall håpa han det. Lurte på om han og skulle sei sanninga. Kjende at han kunne stola på Even, så han kviskra tilbake.

«Eg og, Even, eg og. I staden for at dei skulle skriva at eg er homofil»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litt lengre og dialogtungt kapittel, håpe det går greit :-) Men beklagingar en masse måtte jo til, samt at dei hadde ein del å snakka om ❤
> 
> Så, kvar går dei herfrå? Klare dei å vera vener? Klare dei å la vær å krangla? Kjem dette i avisene? Sladre Operafantomet? 
> 
> Kva trur dykk? :-)


	11. Fred i heimen

Dei vart sittande å kikka på kvarandre, studera utan ord. Det var litt som om lufta hadde gått ut av dei, det hadde vore mykje sanning og ærlegdom dei siste timane. Dei kjende båe at det hadde vore godt å få snakka ut, kjende at det kanskje var mogleg å sjå framover no.

Dei fant seg litt meir mat, åt litt og prata. Fortalde historiar frå London og New York, utveksla og lo. Lo endå meir då dei fann ut at Shawshank Redemption var båe sin favorittfilm, og brukte minst ein time og snakka om alt dei elska med filmen.

«Det er faktisk den filmen så er grunnen til at eg er her»

Isak smilte lett og humra litt for seg sjølv. Even tenkte at det måtte vera noko av det finaste han hadde sett. Isak så smilte og hadde fått litt gnist tilbake i augo. Lo litt tilbake.

«Er det sant? Meg og!»

«Ja, eg tapa eit veddemål mot bestekompisen min, Jonas»

«Kødde du, Isak? Seriøst? Eg tapa eit veddemål mot Mikael»

Dei kikka på kvarandre med heva augebryn før dei brast i latter. Lo så masse at dei fekk litt vondt i magen. Men det var sånn deilig vondt i magen, sånn det er godt å le med deg.

«Kva var spørsmålet du ikkje kunne svara på?»

«Fargen på sandalene til Andy i sluttscena»

«Kødde du med meg no?! Eg og!»

«Dei er jo ikkje kaki, dei er brune», ropa dei begge i kor før dei lo endå meir.

Kikka litt på kvarandre, vurderte litt. Var det ein tilfeldigheit dette her? Kunne det vera planlagt? Spørsmåla låg på Evens tunge, i det Isak byrja å gjespa skikkeleg.

Det var ikkje så løye, han hadde jo ikkje sove så mykje den siste veka. Even fekk skikkeleg vondt av han, men han visste ikkje heilt kor mykje han skulle sei. Kjende at han visste meir om Isak no, kjende han betre, men visste fortsatt ikkje heilt kor mykje han kunne spørja om.

«Du Isak»                                                          

«Hm?»

« Ehm…du må berre sova om du treng det. Eg veit jo at…ehm…veit at du ikkje har sove så godt i det siste»

Kjende at han raudna av seg sjølv, kjende seg så ein 14-åring så var aleine med nokon for fyrste gong.

Isak smilte svakt til han og gjespa endå meir. Blunka lett med augo, kikka litt på han, men sa ingenting. Som om orda til Even hadde vore nok. Nok for han. La seg litt betre til rette i sofaen og sovna.

Even vart sitjande å kikka på han, studera andletet hans. Det såg svært mjukt og avslappa ut no. Han rynka litt på nasen og lagde nokre låge soveljodar. Augo bevegde seg med raske bevegelsar, og augevippene lagde små skuggar under augo hans.

Han var så utruleg vakker at Even nesten vart litt satt ut. Hadde lyst å beskytta, å passa på. Av ein eller anna grunn fekk synet han til å tenka på Bruce Springsteen og Born to Run.

_"Let me in I wanna be your friend. I want to guard your dreams and vision”_

Humra litt øve småsentimentaliteten sin så plutseleg hadde krype fram. Tenkte at han kunne kikka på Isak i timesvis. Kjende på nokre nye kjensle, så eigentleg var ganske fine. Hadde lyst å bli kjend med Isak, veta ting om han. Sørga for at han fekk sova nok, halda handa hans, sjå på han kvar kveld før han sovna.

Lurte litt på korleis det ville vera og smilte stort øve tanka. Sovna med grøne augo på netthinna og ei varm kjensle i heile seg.

Neste morgon vakna dei på likt og humra litt øve heile situasjonen. Strakk litt på kroppar, småsnakka, før dei drakk litt meir juice og åt knekkebrød. Oppdaga plutseleg at døra var open igjen, lo litt meir og snakka om operafantomet.

Det hadde vore snakk i alle år om at det var eit teaterspøkelse så luska i gangane. Det hendte at det skjedde merkelege ting, men dei kunne alltid forklarast på ei naturleg måte. Dei siste vekene hadde det, naturleg nok, vore mykje snakk om at operafantomet stod bak ting. Isak og Even berre lo av det, det var ikkje noko dei trudde på.

Dei neste vekene var det ei heilt anna stemning på teateret. Dei fleste hadde sperra augo opp då dei hadde sett Even og Isak gåande inn på scena, saman og leande. Ikkje hadde dei krangla på øving, og dei hadde til og med gitt kvarandre kompliment.

Mikael hadde sett ut så all verdas problem hadde falt av skuldra hans, og han hadde gitt Even ein god klem. Kalla det fred i heimen, og plystra litt. Det la seg ein ro øve teateret, og alle konsentrerte seg om øvinga.

Det einaste skjeret i sjøen var Lise. Solveig Kringlebotn var blitt henta inn, dei hadde alle sett ho, men det hadde ikkje hjelpt. Mikael hadde snakka med Even om det, visste verken ut eller inn. Direktøren haldt si hole hand øve Lise, og då var det ikkje noko han kunne gjera.

Even hadde snakka med Isak om det etter ei nynorsk-øving. Han hadde foreslått at dei kunne spela øve ho då ho song. Det hadde han opplevd ein gong på Grease, då skodespelaren så spelte Sandy hadde mista stemma i to veker, og reserva hennar hadde vannkopper.

Mikael var ikkje superglad for ideen, han var redd for at det kom til å bli kaos frå helvete om det vart oppdaga. Men etter å ha tenkt seg om, hadde han innsett at det var betre enn nokon av hans eigne idear.

Mahdi vart henta inn, tenkte litt og nikka mykje, før han sa at det ikkje var noko problem å fiksa. Han kunne laga nokre tekniske løysningar så gjorde det slik at ikkje ein gong Lise ville merka noko. Ho trudde allereie at ho song så ei gudinne, så dei var einige om at det heilt sikkert kom til å gå bra.

Isak tenkte på dette gåande ned til Vilde ein dag. Han humra litt for seg sjølv, og håpa verkeleg at det kom til å gå bra. Han stolte på Mahdi dog, han var ein av dei beste på sitt felt.

Han plystra litt for seg sjølv i det han gjekk inn i syrommet. Bråstansa og haldt på og snubla i sine eigne bein. Kjende plutseleg at det vart litt vanskeleg å pusta skikkeleg.

Rett framføre han stod Even. Even med bukser på og ingenting på overkroppen. Buksene var lave og satt klistra på han så han var fødd med dei. Dei hang perfekt på hoftene hans, og Isak kunne så vidt glimta nokre hår og ein lilla boksar.

Han kjende at han glodde, men klarte verkeleg ikkje å la vær. Even var…..herregud….han var så vakker. Så sexy. Muskuløse armar, sterke skuldrer, ein mage så fekk Isak til å tenka på kyss og sukk. Han fekk lyst til å jaga Vilde ut, låsa døra og kyssa Even. Kyssa han øvealt og få han til å sukka.

Herregud.

Han kjende at kinna raudna, kjende at kuken hadde byrja å lika synet han og.

«Går det bra med deg, Isak?»

Vildes milde og latterfulle stemme fekk han tilbake i rommet. Til nået. Der Even såg på han med heva augebryn og eit glis. Som om han visste akkurat kva Isak tenkte på.

Herregud.

«Ehm, ja, det går fint, eg….ehm…skulle berre…ehm…snakkas»

Gjekk derifrå.

27 år gamal gjekk han frå ein samtale og kjende seg så ein 13-åring.Vart litt satt ut, men klarte å humra for seg sjølv på veg til øvingsrommet.

Even humra ganske mykje han og på veg frå Vilde til øvingsrommet. Isaks raude kinn hadde gjort noko med han, det hadde og dei store grøne augo gjort. Hadde fått han til å tenka på låge sukk, og raude kinn i ei heilt anna setting.

Høyrde pianospel og ei låg stemme då han nærma seg øvingsrommet. Høyrde at det var Isak då han stod rett utanfor døra. Den låge og mjuke stemma snodde seg rett i hjarta hans og det kjendest så å stå på ein hoppbakke med høgdeskrekk.

Han visste jo at Isak kunne både spela piano og synga, det var ikkje det. Men det var noko med at det kun var song og piano, det var så nakent. Ingen rom for feil. Ikkje at det var eit problem her, han hadde ståpels på heile kroppen og hjarta dunka skikkeleg hardt.

_«La meg få gå med deg, uansett kvar du går. Det er alt eg ber deg om»_

Isaks stemme høyrdest kjærleg ut, som om han tenkte på nokon spesielle medan han song. Even lurte på kven det kunne vera. Hadde eit lite hop om at det var han, det måtte jo vera lov å hopa.

Den låge stemma var ein stor kontrast til korleis songen normalt var. Den gjekk jo ganske høgt der på det punktet i songen, og Even tenkte litt med gru på når han og Lise skulle synga den delen. Hadde vore mykje lettare om det var Isak.

« _Del kvar dag med meg, kvar natt, kvar morgon. Sei at du elske meg»_

Det var noko så sårt øve Isaks versjon at han ikkje visste heilt kvar han skulle gjera av seg. Sumarfuglane dansa rundt, han hadde gåsehud på heile ryggen og kjende at han raudna i andletet. Det var som å høyra ei sår kjærleikserklæring, Isak var jo perfekt så operafantomet. Ikkje at han nokon gong hadde vore i tvil _._

_«Elsk meg, det er alt eg ber deg om»_

Even sank ner framføre døra med det bankande hjarta sitt, og lurte på korleis han skulle takla dette her.

Han hadde kjensler for Isak, ville vera Isaks.

Herregud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eg elskar Shawshank Redemption, det byrjar kanskje å vera tydeleg ;-) ❤ Trur eg kunne snakka om den filmen i timesvis, så tenkte at den måtte vera deira favoritt ❤


	12. Alt eg har lyst til

Dei nye kjenslene vart med Even dei neste dagane, vart og med han inn i natta. Han drøymde om grøne augo og mjuk latter, låge sukk og høge stønn. Vakna sveit og hard, tok på seg sjølv og lata så det var Isak. Isaks hender og munn øvealt, Isak så kyssa han. Isak. Isak. Isak.

Han to dei og med seg under øving, men prøvde så godt han kunne å halda det litt skjult. Det var så nytt, så privat, og ikkje visste han korleis Isak kjende det heller. Sjølv om han tok Isak i å kikka på han nokre gonger, litt sånn i smug. Raudna litt når han oppdaga at Even såg det, blunka litt og kikka ned. Dei raude kinna….dei gjorde noko med han. Med heile han.

Even oppdaga stadig nye ting med Isak, ting så han lagra i boksen for fine ting. Det var så å sjå han i eit heilt nytt ljos. Eller kanskje det berre var at han aldri hadde brukt tid på å sjå han før. Men han såg no, og det han såg fylte han med varme.

Isak så oppmuntra borna når dei ikkje hugsa replikkane sine og vart nervøse. Så lo hjarteleg med heile seg når Magnus fortalde noko morosamt, og så sjølv hadde den løgnaste og mest sarkastiske humoren. Han hadde mykje sjølvironi. Vant stadig quizane dei haldt i pausane, visste utrulig møkje om ting dei fleste eingong ikkje hadde høyrt om.

Dei satt stadig saman under lunsj, snakka og lo saman. Det var noko med å sitta på same bord, det gav han tid til å studera Isak nærare. Kikka litt på augo så hadde fått glansen tilbake. Dei vakre leppene, så fekk han til å tenka på kyss kvar ein einaste gong han såg på dei. Mjuke og lange kyss, late sundagar og kakao.

Isak la merke til at Even stadig kikka på han, og det gjorde noko med han. Blikket var varmt, men og fult av spørsmål. Even såg på han som om han ville veta alle hemmelegheitene hans, som om han ville kyssa han til det ikkje var meir pust igjen i nokon av dei.

Han likte det. Likte at Even kikka på han med dei nydelege augo sine, dei så skein på ein heilt spesiell måte. Likte Evens latter, den var så full av varme og glede at det var umuleg å ikkje le med han.

Han likte Even.

Hadde erkjent det for seg sjølv, erkjent at det var noko meir enn vennskap der. Han ville vera med Even, veta ting, få han til å le. Ville halda handa hans når han la seg, kyssa han og ta på han. Ville få Even til å stønna, sukka, ropa.

Ville vera hans.

Funderte på kva han skulle gjera vidare. Funderte medan han såg på Even så hjalp ei av dansejentene med eit vanskeleg dansetrinn. Smilte generøst og delte kunnskapen sin med alle så behøvde det. Når han fekk Madhi til å skrattle medan med dei snakka om vatnljodar. Skrøyt at Vildes bollar og fantastiske syeigenskapar. Smilte til Isak som om han var sola.

Kjende seg våken og levande for fyrste gong på fleire år, kjende at han gleda seg til å gå på jobb igjen. Gleda seg til å synga og spela. Til å sjå Even, og høyra på den fine latteren hans.

Kjende på møkje medan øvinga fortsette. Dei var komen til øving av scena der Raoul og Christine syng, «Det er alt eg ber deg om», då han la merke til at Even sleit skikkeleg. Det var nok ikkje så tydeleg for andre, for han skjulte det godt. Men Isak såg det, kanskje fordi han såg Even no.

Såg at han beit seg i leppa heile tida, noko han gjorde når han var ukomfortabel. Såg at han heva det eine augebrynet heile tida, og klødde seg på øyra. Isak hadde lagt merke til at han gjorde det når han var irritert og hadde lyst å sei noko, men profesjonaliteten haldt han tilbake.

Såg og at han sleit skikkeleg med å sjå forelska ut. Kikka på Lise så ho var den siste han ville kyssa. Isak forstod han, forstod han så inderleg. Men sånn var nå eingong yrket deira, dei måtte spela forelska sjølv om dei ikkje var det. Skapa kjemi og truverdigheit sjølv om det ikkje fantes.

I neste pause gjekk han difor bort til Even og bad han om å vera med på eit av øvingsromma. Fekk eit overraska blikk og stort smil til svar. Dei sa ikkje så mykje på vegen til rommet, småsnakka litt om den nye sesongen av House of Cards.

Då dei kom inn i rommet sjekka Isak at dei var åleine, før han kikka på Even med heva augebryn.

«Kva er det så skjer, Even?»

«Skjer?»

«Ja, skjer. Du ser på Lise som om ho er den siste du vil kyssa i heile verda, eg ser at du slit. Og tru meg, Even, eg forstår det. Men det spele jo ingen rolle, me må jo lata så. Det er jo jobben vår»

Even såg på han med heva augebryn, tydeleg irritert og litt frustrert.

«Herregud, Isak, eg veit jo det, har faktisk spelt forelska utan å vera det før liksom! Det er berre at eg ikkje klare det no»

«Kvifor ikkje, Even? Kva er annleis no? Er det noko eg kan hjelpa med?»

«Hjelpa med?! Herregud, Isak, du er jo den siste så kan hjelpa med dette. Du…eg…ehm…herregud!»

Brystkassa hans heva og senka seg med kjappe bevegelsar, augo hans var blitt større, og han stod og trippa. Som om han ville springa vekk, Vekk frå Isak.

«Eg forstår ikkje, Even, kva er det så er annleis?»

Kjende at hjarta dunka litt hardare, kjende at Evens augo gjorde han nervøs. Dei hadde skifta litt farge og var litt større. Kikka på han som om han var ville kyssa han, ville dra av han kleda. Som om han hadde ein indre diskusjon med seg sjølv om kva han skulle gjer, kva han skulle sei.

Pusta, pesa, hoppa.

«Eg klare ikkje å konsentrera meg om verken Lise eller at eg liksom skal synga kjærleg til ho. Fordi du står der, Isak. Står der så deilig og fin med nydeleg grøne augo og kikke på meg. Får meg til å mista det heilt. For alt eg har lyst til er å kyssa deg, kyssa deg til du ikkje har meir pust igjen. Ta på deg, øvealt, få deg til å sukka. Eg kan for faen meg ikkje tenka klart når du står der, herregud Isak!»

Even rista på hovudet før han la henda øve augo, som for å skjula seg. Pusta så berre det, kremta ein del.

Isak var i brann, det var så heile han var full av varme. Herregud, orda hans. Dei…herregud. Kjende lysta fara øve han, han måtte rufsa det håret. Måtte kyssa. No.

Tok dei fire stega bort til Even i eit jafs og skubba han inn til veggen. Det kom ein låg ljod frå Even, Isak var ikkje sikker på kva det var, men den fylte han med glede. Tok henda hans vekk frå andletet og løfta dei øve hovudet hans. Haldt dei der. Kikka han djupt inn i augo, såg på dei utvida pupillane.

Kjende ei mektig kjensle fara øve seg, kjende på noko heilt nytt. Dominans. Han ville dominera. Slikka seg øve leppene eit par gonger før han la dei inntil til Evens. Bevegde dei med kjappe bevegelsar, fekk eit stønn frå Even. Opna opp og slapp han inn. Sukka lågt.

Det var ikkje noko finesse, det var vått og slurvete. Tungene dansa ein etterlengta tango og tennene slo mot kvarandre. Det var som om å stå midt i ein storm og kyssa så det var deira siste dag på jorda. Bevegde seg saman, støtta mot, skapa friksjon.

Isak slapp Evens hender og la sine eigne i håret hans. Rufsa det til, drog litt i det. _Endeleg, endeleg, endeleg._

Even trakk han endå nærare og strauk henda øve skuldrene før han bevegde dei nedøve ryggen. La dei på rumpa hans og bevegde dei. Invaderte munnen hans med den deilige tunga, før han bevegde henda igjen. Lot dei ligga litt på buksekanta, før han la dei innanfor boksaren. Strauk forsiktig med dei store og varme henda sine.

Isak kjende at han var hard, kjende at han byrja å bli litt våt. Bevegde henda sine nedøve, øve skuldra, øve brystkassa. Lot dei ligga litt på hoftene, før han bevegde dei under Evens genser. Strauk han øve magen, bevegde seg til boksaren, strauk litt rundt linningen.

Rommet var fullt av låge stønn og sukk, harde og mjuke bevegelsar, hardheit. Hendene byrja å bevega seg endå meir nerøve, til det harde.

Så stogga dei.

Klarte å stogga, trakk seg litt vekk. Kikka på kvarandre, pusta hektisk og smilte.

«Herregud, Isak, me kan ikkje….kan ikkje gjer det her. På teateret. Herregud»

Isak klarte ikkje å la vær å le. Kjende den harde kuken stanga mot boksaren, såg på den svært tydelege bolen sjå Even. Såg på dei raude leppa hans, dei skinnande augo og hektiske kinna. Even lo han og.

«Fy faen Even, eg har hatt så lyst å gjer det, til å kyssa deg, rufsa håret ditt, stryka deg på magen»

Evens augo skein om mogleg endå meir, og han gliste nøgd. Svært nøgd. Blunka litt til Isak og retta litt på boksaren.

«Me er så langt frå ferdige, Isak. To be so very much continued, for å sei det sånn»

Blunka og lo, før han gjekk tilbake til øvinga. Lot Isak bli ståande for å få pusta igjen, for å retta på boksaren. Få den profesjonelle maska på plass igjen.

Det var så vidt han klarde å kikka på Even resten av dagen. Kjende at han raudna berre med eit lite blikk, kjende på dei såre leppene. Kjende han gleda seg til meir, meir av Even.

Då øvinga var over og folk byrja å pakka saman, vart han ståande. Plutseleg litt usikker på kva han skulle gjera. Skulle han venta? Møta Even ein stad? Gå heim og senda melding? Kjende seg så ein 17-åring så skulle på stevnemøte for fyrste gong, humra litt øve seg sjølv.

Såg at Even snakka med Mikael, dei lo litt av noko, før han snudde seg mot Isak. Smilte stort og byrja å gå mot han. Sumarfuglande flaksa rundt i magen og han kjende seg nervøs. Skikkeleg nervøs.

Even var berre nokre meter frå han då ljosa byrja å blenka. Blenka skikkeleg. Kikka på Even så smilte til han, eller gliste var vel rett ord. Kikka inn i augo hans, såg berre blått. Blått så havet, blått så himmelen.

So smalt det.

Han høyrde eit brak og høge skrik. Redde skrik. Kjende seg utanfor seg sjølv, som om han såg seg sjølv på kino. Såg ikkje Even, forstod ingenting. Han var jo rett framføre han.

Kikka ned. Kikka på eit tau og ein liten boks. På Even.

Even så låg med lukka augo i ein litt vridd stilling. Såg blodet så rann frå hovudet hans, såg det kvite andletet.

Hjarta hans stogga.


	13. Du kan vera med meg heim

Isak satt godt planta i sjukehusstolen og kikka på Even. Hadde kikka på han i eit par timar, insistert på å bli då sjukepleiaren hadde byrja å snakka om at Even behøvde ro. Han hadde gitt ho Valtersen- blikket og sagt at han ikkje kom til å gå før Even vakna igjen.

Så då vart det sånn.

Han lukka augo og såg for seg Even liggjande på scena, såg for seg blodet og høyrde på ropa. Kjende at hjarta hamra så berre det, kjende på klumpen i magen. Kom aldri til å gløyma det augeblikket, redsla han kjende. Det var ei slags redsle han ikkje hadde kjend før, den var mørk og laga hol i magen. Redsla for Even.

Den redsla hadde gjort han skikkeleg kald, før den hadde spora han inn på aksjon. Han kunne fyrstehjelp, visste kva han skulle gjera. Hadde vore verneombod på dei aller fleste stykka han hadde vore med på. Han vart heilt roleg og tok kontroll.

Hadde sett på Mikael så såg heilt sjokkskada ut, og snakka til han med ein roleg stemme. Bedt han ringa etter ein ambulanse, før han han hadde satt seg ved sidan Even. Sjekka pulsen, så var sterk og tydeleg. Dratt av seg genseren og pressa den inntil det blødande såret. Stryke Even litt mjukt og diskret øve håret, vel…berre fordi.

Bedt Mikael om å koma bort og pressa genseren inntil såret, før han hadde lagt Even i stabilt sideleie. Passa på hovudet medan dei bad folk halda seg litt tilbake. Tenkte at det ikkje var så greitt med for mykje folk rundt Even. Han hadde kasta litt opp, og Eskild hadde gått for å henta noko å vaska opp med.

Even hadde fortsatt vore medvitslaus då ambulansen kom, og Isak hadde insistert på å vera med på sjukehuset. Brydde seg katten om alle dei nysgjerrige blikka han fekk, dei kunne tenka akkurat kva dei ville. Mikael hadde berre smilt til han, smilt litt lurt og vitande. Han prøvde å ikkje tenke så mykje på kva det betydde.

Ein låg ljod fekk Isak tilbake til rommet. Det var Even så laga nokre ljodar, nett så han drøymde noko. Augo bevegde seg med raske bevegelsar og det var eit svakt smil på leppene hans. Han drøymde tydelegvis noko fint. Isak kunne berre hopa at det var om han.

Tankane hans vart avbrote av at døra gjekk opp og doktoren kom inn saman med to sjukepleierar. Nikka svakt til Isak og forklarde at dei skulle vekka Even. Han hadde pådratt seg ein kraftig hjerneristing, og fått åtte sting i hovudet. Han skulle ligga til observasjon i alle fall til neste dag, og skulle bli vekka kvar fjerde time når han søv.

Legen rista forsiktig i Even og sa namnet hans fleire gonger. Even blunka lett med augo før han opna dei opp. Kikka på legen og sjukepleiarane, før blikket hans vendte seg mot Isak. Gav han det spesielle smilet, det så fekk Isak til å kjenna seg så sola.

Han tok ikkje blikket frå Even medan dei undersøkte han. Hadde veldig lyst å halda handa hans, men visste ikkje om det var greitt. Dei lyste han i augo, nøgde med at pupillane reagerte så normalt. Stilte han ein del spørsmål, så han svara rett på. Tok temperaturen og sjekka blodtrykk, alt medan Even kikka tilbake på han. Kikka på han med varme i blikket, smilte lett.

Det såg ut så doktoren ville sei noko, ho kikka litt på Isak og kremta litt. Men så rista ho på hovudet og gjekk. Lot dei bli aleine igjen.

«Hei»

«Hei, du»

«Er det greitt at eg er her, Even?»

«Ja, ja, veldig greitt»

Smilte så fint at han måtte berre ta handa hans. Haldt den og strauk forsiktig. Even smilte endå meir, litt sånn mjukt og varmt, og det var som om hjarta hans var på veg ut. Det hoppa og dunka, og alt kjendest veldig varmt.

«Kva skjedde eigentleg? Eg hugsar at eg var på veg mot deg, at du smilte og så vart alt svart»

«Du fekk ein boks i hovudet, og svima av. Eg og Mikael gav deg fyrstehjelp til ambulansen kom. Eg fekk ein melding frå Magnus for ein liten time sidan. Det kan sjå ut så tauet så var festa til ein av ljosboksane ikkje var knyta skikkeleg fast, så den falt ned. Dei driv og sjekke no, dobbelt- og trippelsjekke alt»

«Herregud, Isak, det var godt det var meg og ikkje var nokre av borna. Dei er vel heilt skrekkslagne, stakkars»

Orda hans skapa så mykje varme i Isaks mage at han ikkje visste heilt kvar han skulle gjera av seg. Tenkte sjølvsagt på borna, snill som han var.

«Ja, dei var det, og dei fleste er ganske satt ut av dette. Fekk ein melding frå Eskild om at dei hadde samla alle og hatt ein lang prat. Snakka om det så hadde skjedd, og gitt alle nokre dagar fri»

«Det er bra»

«Ja, det synes eg og. Og eg har sendt ein mail til direktør Olsen med nokre velvalte ord angåande sikkerheita på teateret. Sikkerheita for oss»

Det for noko heilt nytt øve Evens augo, det gjekk så fort at han nesten ikkje fekk det med seg. Det såg ut så rørtheit, eller kanskje det var noko anna. Han tok tak i handa hans, klemde den forsiktig. Kikka på han med varme, det var varme øvealt.

« Verneombodet mitt, krigaren min»

Kviskra orda, raudna litt. Smilte endå meir, og Isaks hjarta hoppa rundt av orda hans. Blikket låste seg i Evens, det spratt både ord og kjensler mellom dei, men ikkje noko av det vart sagt høgt.

Isak lente seg forsiktig fram, strauk med mjuke bevegelsar øve kinnet hans. Lente seg endå nærare og kyssa han. Heilt ømt og forsiktig, det var så vidt han bevegde leppene. Even sukka litt, før han opna opp. Slapp Isak inn, inn i det varme.

Even kjende fortsatt kysset i leppene då han vakna neste morgon. Det sitra og var nett så ei kløe, men ei sånn deilig ei. Han smilte litt for seg sjølv, kjende at hjarta dunka litt ekstra hardt. Kikka på stolen, før han kom på at Isak hadde gått heim ganske seint kvelden før. Hadde ikkje fått lov å vera der om natta, den eine sjukepleiaren hadde sagt at han fekk koma tilbake neste dag.

Even åt litt frukost og fekk eit lett stell i senga, før doktoren kom tilbake og sjekka alle vitale teikna hans. Ho var svært nøgd med resultata, og fortalte at han kunne dra heim same dag. Ho gav han sjukemelding for ei veke, og nokre sterke smertestillande. Til slutt sa ho at han ikkje burde vera aleine dei neste dagane, og han måtte ringa med ein gong om hovudverken blei verre.

Han diskuterte dette med Mikael då han kom innom litt seinare. Var ikkje kjempegira på å vera sjå foreldre sine dei neste dagane. Han var svært glad i dei, det var ikkje det, men han visste ikkje om han orka den bekymra mora og stressa faren. Mikael lo litt då han sa det, visste at Even kom til å bli stressa av å bli dulla sånn med. Han var tross alt ein vaksen mann.

Mikael var diverre ikkje aktuell, då ha hadde full oppussing på gong. Dei diskuterte litt kven Even kunne høyra med, då dei høyrde eit kremt frå døra. Kikka båe bort, kikka på Isak. Han smilte litt før han gjekk bort til dei.

«Du kan vera med meg heim»

Smilte lett til han som om han hadde spurt om Even ville ha is. Vera med heim til Isak, inn i hans private, der han sov. Even kjende at han vart raud ved tanka, kjende seg på ein 15-åring. Sova på same plass så Isak, kanskje til og med sova med Isak. Han hadde tross alt ein hjerneristing, burde heilt sikkert ikkje sova aleine og sånt.

«Ehm…er du sikker på at det er ok, Isak? Eg vil ikkje trenga meg på eller noko»

«Heilt sikker, Even, eg skal passa på deg eg»

Om det hadde vore mogleg å laga hjerteaugo i verkelegheita, var han heilt sikker på at han hadde sendt avgårde eit par no. Kunne fint bli passa på av Isak, mogleg han trengte dusjhjelp og. Han kjende seg jo litt svimmel. Blei varm av sine eigne tankar, og raudna.

Kikka på Isak, så smilte lurt til han. Som om han faktisk kunne lesa tankane hans. Isak fekk nokre hektiske roser i kinna, og det var akkurat som om dei var åleine. Åleine i ei boble, med raude kinn og tankar så hoppa rundt. Blikket blei meir intenst, og det såg ut så Isak hadde veldig lyst å kyssa han.

Plutseleg kremta Mikael, og Even blunka lett. Kikka på bestekompisen så berre smilte. Eller nei, han gliste medan han lot blikket fara i mellom dei. Blunka lett før han gjekk plystrande ut av rommet. Som om han hadde vunne ein kamp til, i eit spel berre han hadde kontroll på.

Litt seinare gjekk dei inn i bygget der Isak budde. Hadde vore heima sjå Even og henta litt ting. Han hadde bevegd seg svært roleg, hovudet verka fortsatt og kroppen var støl. Isak hadde latt han pakka sjølv, men kikka på han med eit vaktsamt blikk. Følgt han med blikket og sett ut så han var klar til å hoppa berre Even sa au. Det var veldig beroliggande, og kjendest trygt.

Dei gjekk inn i heisen, og Isak sette ned bagen hans. Hadde insistert på at han ikkje skulle bera noko sjølv. Even hadde latt han bera, latt han passa på. Kjende at det var meir enn ok.

Heisdøra lukka seg, og den byrja å bevega seg. Even vart ståande og kikka på Isak. Han var så fin med den grøne ullgenseren, så sexy med svarte og svært tettsitjande bukser. Ljoset i heisen skapa eit heilt spesielt skjer i dei nydelege grøne augo, og alt Even klarte å tenka på var å kyssa han. Og Halldis Moren Vesaas.

Han bevegde seg mot Isak med forsiktige bevegelsar, stogga rett framføre han. La henda sine forsiktig rundt andletet hans, og gleda seg øve at Isaks augo vart litt større. Kjende på ei slags stoltheit øve å kunna skapa ei slik reaksjon.

Lente seg fram og la leppene sine på Isaks. Bevegde dei med mjuke bevegelsar, kyssa svært forsiktig. Kjende at hjarta dunka skikkeleg hardt. Tok den eine handa til Isak, før han bevegde leppene øve kinnet og opp mot øyra. La munnen heilt inntil og kviskra:

_«Vi har fått rom i 2. etasje._

_Da er det vel ingen vits_

_i å ta heisen?_

_Sei ikkje det._

_Vi tar alltid heisen, opp og ned._

_Innestengde i den vesle boksen_

_blir vi med eitt_

_s _å inderleg to-eine__

_at vi alltid må kysse kvarandre_

_så snart heisen set seg i gang._

_Korleis det er inni deg_

_den blunken det varer_

_veit eg ikkje._

_Men inni meg boblar kvar gong_

_ei lita spenning:_

_Rekk vi det?_

_Rekk vi det før heisen stansar_

_og vi må ut?_

_Og jammen rekk vi det_

_gong etter gong etter gong._

_Vi tar alltid heisen»_

Høyrde på dei låge hiksta til Isak, bevegde munnen vekk, flytta på andletet. Møtte Isaks grøne blikk, det var fullt av varme. Augo var litt blanke, og han blunka lett nokre gonger.

«Det er det vakraste eg har høyrt nokon gong, Even, perfekt nynorsk»

Kviskra og smilte, strauk han øve kinnet. Gleda eksploderte i brystet hans, spreidde seg øve alt.

«Verkeleg, Isak?»

«Ja, Even, det er 10/10 i mi bok»

«Takk Isak, og takk for at du….takk for at du passe på meg»

Isaks augo blei heilt mjuke og varme, kikka på han, Smilte lett, strauk han øve kinnet.

Bøygde seg fram og kyssa han.

La begge henda på kinna hans og strauk han med mjuke bevegelsar.

Kyssa i heisen, kyssa mjukt og forsiktig.

Kyssa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diktet Even kviskre til Isak heite Ferdaminne frå sommaren 1985 av Halldis Moren Vesaas. Det er henta frå diktsamlinga, Livshus. 
> 
> Eg synes jo det var litt gøy at Amfelia nevnte dette diktet som lekse for Even, sidan det var planlagt at dette skulle skje då eg laga historia :-) Og Even leste jo Vesaas i lekse han ❤


	14. Eg trur du må hjelpa meg litt

Dei tok heisen opp og ned tre gonger til medan dei kyssa. Kyssa, strauk og lo litt. Lo av kor kjekt det eigentleg var å kyssa i ein heis, kviskra at det var fyrste gong for dei båe.

Til slutt klarde dei å stogga og gjekk inn i Isaks leilegheit. Even fekk beskjed om å slappa av på sofaen medan Isak laga litt mat, og han sa ikkje nei til det.

Blei liggjande i sofaen og kikka på veggen, kjende litt på dei gode kjenslene så for gjennom han. Kjende seg svært trygg saman med Isak, visste at han kom til å gjera dei rette tinga om han skulle verta dårleg. Kjende at det var godt å vera her, få litt tid saman.

Kanskje bli litt kjend med kroppane til kvarandre og. Humra litt av seg sjølv, han kom i alle fall til å få problem om Isak fortsette å gå rundt i dei tronge dongeribuksene sine.

Tankane blei avbrote av Isak så kom med maten. Han hadde laga ein lett salat og omelett, og dei vart sittande i sofaen og eta. Even skrøyt av den gode maten og Isak raudna litt. Etter at Isak hadde rydda vart dei sittande og snakka.

Snakka om alt og ingenting. Fortalte om då dei var born, om kva leiker dei hadde likt best å leika med. Isak fortalte om gutane sine, og Even gjorde det sama. Om gutestrekar, epleslang og fyrste festen. Dei snakka og om kor mykje dei satt pris på venene sine. Kor godt det er å ha vener så kjenne ein ut og inn, spesielt når ein aldri veit om folk vil bli kjend med deg fordi dei verkeleg vil, eller fordi du er kjend.

Dei lo møkje, strauk kvarandre litt øve handa og kyssa litt meir. Kyssa til det nesten ikkje var meir pust igjen, og Even påstå at håveverken vart verre av all oksygenmangelen. Gav Isak eit liksomfurtent blikk då han lo.

Då Isak var ein tur på toalettet strauk Even ei hand gjennom håret og kjende kor fett det var. Ikkje lukta verken han eller håret spesielt godt heller når han kjende etter. Funderte litt på om han skulle spørje Isak om dusjhjelp eller om det kanskje var for tidleg. Ikkje at han visste kva reglane var, det var lenge sidan han hadde vore heima sjå nokon han ville…vel…gjer ting med.

«Går det bra med deg, Even?»

Isaks lett bekymra stemme braut inn i tankane hans om dusj og andre ting.

«Ja, eg berre kjenne at…ehm....det hadde vore godt med ein dusj»

Kjende at han raudna, sjølv om han prøvde så veldig hardt å tenka på andre ting. Var ein voksen mann liksom, herregud.  Isak berre smilte og nikka lett.

«Og så trur eg at kanskje du…ehm…ja…må hjelpa meg litt»

Isak smil vaks seg enda større, ikkje at han hadde trudd det kunne vera mogleg. Augo han glitra av innestengd latter og noko anna. Han blunka lett til Even, og han klarte ikkje å la vær å glisa tilbake. Heile mannen gjorde han jo glad.

«Javel, du treng dusjhjelp ja, kjenne deg litt svimmel kanskje?»

Blunka litt meir og gliste så ei sol. Det sendte signal og gnist over alt, sendte nokre beskjedar til kuken og.

«Veldig svimmel, Isak, veit ikkje om eg klare å stå i dusjen aleine ein gong»

«Godt eg har badekar då, Even»

Og så gjekk han.

Even blei sittande i nokre sekund og tenka på orda, før han byrja å skrattle. Herregud, så løyen den mannen var. Så utrulig fin, bak alt det profesjonelle. Han var så glad for å få sjå denne sida av Isak, få sjå det mjuke og fine, få vera her. No.

Gjekk etter vatnljodane og fann Isak på badet. Han satt på badekanten og følgde med på vatnet. Kikka opp då han kom inn og smilte varmt til han. Såg litt nervøs ut, beit seg litt i leppa.

«Eg har funne fram handkle til deg, og så er det berre å bruka dei såpene du vil ha»

Han gav Even eit lite smil, såg plutseleg ut så han ikkje visste heilt kor han skulle gjera av seg. Trippa litt, beit seg endå meir i leppa. Det var noko av det mest sjarmerande Even hadde sett. Eller stryk det, tenkte han for seg sjølv. Det mest sjarmerande.

Det fekk han til å villa erta, til å flørta, til å få Isak til å le og kanskje flørta litt tilbake og.

«Eg trur kanskje du må hjelpa meg med kleda Isak, eg kjenne meg litt ustø. Og du må nok vera her med meg, sånn i tilfelle. Kanskje til og med vaska håret mitt, eg trur nok ikkje eg klare det sjølv»

Isaks augo vida seg litt ut før han kremta fleire gonger. Pusta tungt. Trippa litt meir før han byrja å le litt. Det for litt varme øve augo før dei fyltest med eit skikkeleg rampete blikk. Isak såg ut så han pønska på noko skikkeleg gøy, det gjorde han både varm og litt kåt.

Han blunka litt, som for å sei at to kan spele dette spelet, før han trakk av seg genseren. Gjorde det med seine bevegelsar, som for å understreka eit poeng, for å erta. Even elska det. Svelgde eit par gonger då Isaks hender bevegde seg nedover t-skjorta mot buksekanten. Lot dei ligga der nokre sekund medan han sendte Even eit varmt blikk.

Haldt blikket hans, tok ikkje augo frå han eit einaste sekund. Han opna ein og ein bukseknapp med seine bevegelsar, før han trakk buksa langsamt av. Vart ståande i t-skjorta og ein boksar så ikkje lot det vera noko så helst tvil om at han ville det sama så Even.

Han svelgde eit par gonger og kjende varmen frå Isaks blikk over alt. Kjende at han gleda seg til å utforska den kroppen, kjende.

Isak fann ei jobbebukse og tok den på. Kom heilt bort til han og la henda rundt andletet hans. Strauk han forsiktig før han kyssa han. Kyssa han litt før han brumma lågt.

Bevegde henda med seine bevegelsar øve ryggen hans, før han bad han løfta armane opp. Drog av han genseren og t-skjorta, var svært forsiktig då han løfta båe øve hovudet. Isak la båe på ein stol før han strauk litt øve brystkassa hans med dei varme henda sine.

Bevegde dei forsiktig ned mot buksa, og Even trakk pusten. Fekk eit rampete smil av Isak, noko så på inga måte hjelpte på situasjonen i boksaren. Han opna buksa og drog den ned, hjelpte han med å trø ut av den før den vart lagt vekk den og.

Vart sittande på kne i nokre sekund, som om han vurderte noko anna. Even forstod kva han tenkte på, og det laga gnist i magen, signal til kuken og bensin til sumarfuglane.

Isak rista litt på hovudet før han reiste seg opp att. La fingrane på magen og strauk litt, før han bevegde dei mot boksaren. Kikka han i augo, spørjande, og alt Even klarte å gjera var å nikka.

Dei varme henda drog boksaren av han, og han kjende at kuken var glad for å sleppa ut. Var litt hard, verka litt, og Even hopa med heile seg at Isak ville ta på den. Bevega dei varme henda litt, helsa på.

Men Isak gjorde ikkje det, Han tok han forsiktig i handa og kviskra at badet var klart. Hjelpte han opp i, og satt seg på ein stol.

Even lukka augo og naut det varme vatnet. Det kjendest godt på dei såre musklane, og var svært avslappande. Han kjende og Isaks varme blikk på seg, trengte ikkje å ha augo opne for å kjenna det. Han likte det, likte at dei ikkje trengte å sei noko heile tida. Likte at dei berre kunne vera.

Plutseleg kjende han Isaks hender i håret hans, dei masserte han med forsiktige bevegelsar. Det var så utruleg deiligt at han sukka høgt, noko så skapa lett latter rett bak han. Isak kviskra at han skulle vaska håret hans, han hadde funne eit vaskeklut til å legga øve bandasjen.

Han spylte håret svært forsiktig, passa på å ikkje få vatn på bandasjen. Vaska håret med rolege bevegelsar medan han nynna på songar frå stykket. Even hadde aldri kjend noko sånt før, det var noko av det mest intime han hadde vore med på. At Isak var så varsam med han, så øm og mjuk, det sendte signal rett til hjarta.

Han var så forelska i den fine mannen at han hadde lyst å ropa det ut. Denne fasinerande, dyktige, profesjonelle mannen så hadde ei så mjuk side bak alt staffasjen at hjarta hans vart heilt mjukt.

Då Isak var ferdig med håret hjelpte han Even opp frå badekaret, lot han tørka seg sjølv. Hjelpte han på med nokre klede, før dei pussa tenner. Skylla med fluor, før dei gjekk inn på Isaks soverom.

«Ehm…eg tenkte du kunne få senga, Even. Eg kan godt sova på sofaen eg»

Han såg med eit litt nervøs ut igjen, og Even blei heilt varm av han.

«Eg trur kanskje det er best du søv her med meg eg, Isak. Du veit…»

«Svimmel og sånt»

Nikka og gliste, fekk eit glis tilbake før dei la seg ned.

Blei liggjande på sida mot kvarandre. Kviskra litt om stykket, om folk dei båe kjende, om kva dei skulle gjera neste dag.

Kyssa.

Kyssa fyrst litt mjukt og forsiktig, før det vart djupare og rommet vart fullt opp av låge stønn. Hender la ut på vandring øve magar og ryggar. Strauk og skrapa litt med neglene, framkalla endå fleire stønn.  Dei hardna mot kvarandre, stanga litt i lår og gjorde kysset endå djupare.

Plutseleg trakk Isak seg vekk og kikka på han med eit bekymra blikk. Det såg i alle fall sånn ut. Han byrja å bli lett omtåka, så kan kunne sjølvsagt ta feil.

«Even, herregud, me kan ikkje. Hovudet ditt, må vera forsiktig»

Han sukka og stønna, og det var inga tvil om at han ikkje ville stogga, han ville meir han og.  Men satt Evens helse fyrst. Han sendte avgarde nokre hjarteaugo, blanda med litt frustrasjon. Han var så hard, trengte at Isak … vel…trengte Isak.

«Isak, eg er veldig glad for at du tenke på hovudet mitt, men eg synes du skal tenka litt på kuken min no. Den treng…herregud Isak, du må….den er mykje vondare enn hovudet akkurat no»

Fekk stønna fram det han behøvde å sei, gav seg nesten ein klapp på skuldra for å ha klart å laga ein ordentleg setning. Isak gliste så sola og brumma litt.

La dei varme henda sine på hoftene hans, strauk litt. Drog boksaren forsiktig ned, og gliste stort då kuken hans spratt ut. Gav han nokre små kyss, før han la den eine handa rundt og haldt den der.

Even stønna utolmodig, kviskra at han måtte bevega seg, gjera noko. Isak. Isak. Isak.

Herregud.

Isak kyssa han meir og bevegde handa si litt. Lo litt og blunka, erta han. Fann fram glidemiddel og spruta ei god mengde i handa. Varma den litt før han la handa rundt kuken hans igjen.

Det var så vått og så godt at han ikkje visste heilt kvar han skulle gjera av seg. Endeleg, endeleg fekk den harde kuken litt friksjon. Og litt meir.

Isak bevegde handa si opp og ned, la den litt rundt kukhovudet, klemde litt forsiktig.

Han hiksta. Hiksta med heile seg.

Fann Isaks lepper igjen og bevegde seg mot han. Byrja å stanga mot Isak, inn i handa hans. Isak bevegde handa raskare, sukka litt han og.

Han kom ikkje til å vara lenge, det kjende han med ein gong. Det bygde seg opp i kroppen hans, i kuken, over alt.

Rommet fyltest med sukk og stønn, med hikst og ljoden av hud mot hud.

Isak bevegde handa eit par gonger til, før han kom. Kom øve magen sin og den varme handa til Isak. Møtte det varme og kåte blikket til Isak, og trakk pusten djupt. Måtte jorda seg litt.

Isak fann ei t-skjorte og tørka magen hans og handa si, før han drog opp boksaren igjen. Kyssa han litt, og smilte endå meir.

Han klarde ikkje å sei noko, det var som om orgasmen hadde tatt vekk både tale- og tankeevna hans. Så han berre gliste og kyssa. Tenkte at det måtte vera greitt.

Isak strauk han litt øve kinnet, smilte med heile seg, kviskra.

«Sov no, Even. Eg vekke deg om nokre timar, eg skal passa på deg»


	15. Den varme og gule bobla

Det blafra litt i dei gule gardina og morgonljoset hylla rommet inn i ei varm bobla. Det var ganske tidleg, men Isak var allereie vaken. Låg og studerte den sovande Even, kikka på det vakre andletet.

Han hadde hatt klokka på kvar fjerde time, berre for sikkerheits skyld. Hadde vekka Even ved å stryka han forsiktig på kinnet og gje han eit mjukt kyss. Even hadde blinka med augo, kikka litt på Isak før han hadde smilt. Smilt med så mykje varme at det kjendest ut så han kunne varma opp Isak på dei kaldaste vinternettene.

Even hadde kviskra takk, før han sovna igjen. Isak hadde tenkt at det ikkje var noko å takka for. Han gjorde det med glede, hadde innsett at han ville gjera alt mogleg for denne fine mannen. Passa på han når han behøvde det var verkeleg noko av det enklaste han hadde gjort. Nokon gong.

Han såg så mjuk ut der han låg, så utruleg avslappa. Som om han ikkje hadde vondt nokon stad, og hadde det fint. Fint sjå han. Berre tankane sendte Isaks hjarta ut på ein heftig rundvals. Tenk at han var den så fekk passa på Even, fekk sjå han sånn så dette.

Det var han så fekk Even til å kjenna seg trygg og avslappa, det var han så fekk Even til å sukka og stønna. Det var han så fekk lov å sjå Even bak den profesjonelle maska, fekk sjå det mjuke han skjulte for omverda. Det gjorde han både stolt og rørt, fekk han til å tenka på ting han aldri hadde tenkt på før. Eller kanskje ikkje latt seg sjølv ha tid til å tenka på.

Han var forelska i denne fine mannen. Så enkelt, stort og livsendrande var det. Han hadde aldri kjent det sånn før. Denne kjensla av å ville veta, kjenna, finne ut, smaka på, passa på, vera med, elska. Han ville laga middag til Even kvar dag, vaska håret hans og sitta under eit teppe og sjå Shawshank Redemption. Snakka om dei vanskelege tinga, le og flørta, reisa og oppleva.

Ville mange ting.

«Ligg du der å kikke på meg?»

Evens hese røst trakk han tilbake i rommet, tilbake til varmen. Kjente at han raudna litt, men at det ikkje gjorde noko. Fordi det var Even. Humra litt før han strauk han øve kinnet.

«Det er vanskeleg å la vera når du ligg der og er så fin»

Even smilte varmt til han og fekk eit heilt spesielt glimt i augo. Humra litt før han aka seg heilt nærme og gneid nasen litt inntil hans. Tok tak i handa hans, strauk litt med tommelen før han kyssa. Det var så vidt han var borti leppene, men det var fortsatt på Isaks topp 5- liste øve beste kyss.

Fordi det var Even. Even med dei mjukaste leppene, sjølv etter å ha sove. Med dei mjukaste hendene og blåaste augo.

Dei kyssa litt meir før Evens mage laga noko svært tydelege rumleljodar. Det fekk dei båe til å le litt, før Isak reiste seg opp. Høyrde eit hikst frå Even og snudde seg brått rundt, redd for at han hadde vondt i hovudet.

Såg med ein gong at hikste ikkje hadde ein einaste ting med hovudet å gjera. I alle fall ikkje det så sitt på skuldrene. Han var raud i kinna og kikka på Isak med….vel…han måtte vel vær ærleg på at det ikkje kunne kallas noko anna enn lyst. Rein og skjær lyst.

Augo vandra opp og ned den nakne kroppen hans, og det var nett så å bli brennmerka. Brennmerka på den aller beste måten. Blikket var byrja å mørkna, og han slikte seg rundt leppene som om Isak var eit herremåltid han skulle ta seg av.

Herregud.

Han hadde gåsehud på heile kroppen, og kjende at kuken byrja å bli glad for oppmerksomheita den og. Møtte blikket til Even og det for eit par ganske så heite og intense beskjedar i mellom grønt og blått.

Han kremta litt før han klarte å lausriva seg frå det intense blikket. Fekk på seg ei joggebukse og t-skjorte før han kom seg på kjøkkenet. Kjende at han måtte gjera noko praktisk elles så kom han aldri til å gå ut. Kom aldri til å klara å lausriva seg frå det blikket, fult av lovnadar om både det eine og andre.

Isak kokte kaffi og laga frukost, nynna litt for seg sjølv medan han høyrde på ljodane frå badet. Det var noko svært husleg og koseleg øve det heile, og det fylte han med ei merkeleg varme og glede. Hadde aldri trudd at ljodar av toalett og vatn i springen skulle fylla han med glede, men sånn var det.

Bordet var dekt på og han skulle akkurat til å finna bestikk, då Even kom inn i rommet. Han kom rett bort til Isak og stilte seg heilt inntil ryggen. La armane sine rundt magen hans, og småkyssa litt i nakken. Det kila litt, og Isak byrja å le. Kjende Evens latter i nakken og kjende veldig på dei varme henda så smaug seg under t-skjorta. Dei strauk han øve magen før Even bevegde den eine og la den rett øve hjarta hans.

Dunk. Dunk. Dunk.

Even bevegde leppene sine i nakken hans, det var nett så han kviskra noko, men det var umogleg å høyra kva det var. Isak kjende at Evens hjarta dunka skikkeleg mot ryggen, lurte på om han prøvde å sei det sama så hjarta hans dreiv og song for tida.

Snudde seg forsiktig rundt og vart møt med eit blikk så såg ut så havet, eit stille sumarhav. Det var så intenst at han nesten kikka vekk, men haldt blikket med eit hamrande hjarta. Kyssa litt, strauk litt meir.

Dei klarte faktisk å riva seg vekk frå kvarandre til slutt, lot og tøysa litt medan dei satt seg ned. Skravla om alt og ingenting medan dei åt og drakk kaffi. Rydda saman og skravla litt meir.

Isak gjekk for å ta seg ein dusj, medan Even la seg på sofaen. Då han kom tilbake sov han, låg der på sofaen og småsnorka litt. Isak fann eit teppe og la det øve han, strauk han litt øve håret, kyssa han på kinnet. Lurte på om han kunne få lov å gjera dette for resten av livet, breia øve Even når han behøvde det. Passa på han, vera hans.

Humra litt øve sin eigen sentimentalitet, før han gjekk for å skifta sengklede. Rydda litt, før han gjekk tilbake til sofaen og vart sittande å kikka på Even. Fann fram mobilen og såg at det var nokre meldingar frå Jonas. Han lurte på om Isak ville vera med på kino. Svarte litt unnvikande og fekk litt pes.

Vart sittande og chatta litt med han, innrømma at han hadde besøk frå Even etter nokre velvalte ord frå Jonas så fekk dratt det ut av han. Så han alltid gjorde. Lo godt då Jonas sendte ein haug med hjartefjes, tommel opp og noko så sikkert skulle vera sex-fjes.

«Så utrulig fin du er når du ler»

Evens låge og hese kviskring fekk han til å kikka opp frå mobilen og inn i eit svært varmt blikk. Han satt i sofaen, med rufsete sovehår og klede så var halvegs av og på. Kikka litt spørjande på han.

«Det var Jonas, fekk litt godmodig erting fordi du er her. Og noko så eg er ganske sikker på er sex-fjes»

«Erting?»

«Ehm…ja…eg har jo snakka ein del om deg til Jonas. Sidan Nissen eigentleg»

Even heva augebryna litt og gliste. Det skapa varme i kinna, varme øvealt. Hadde han sagt A var det like så godt å sei B.

«Ja, eg kikka jo på deg heile fyrste året. Hadde så lyst å snakka med deg, læra av deg, det veit du jo. Men eg hadde og lyst å be deg ut, kyssa deg, gjera ting med deg. Eg fortalte det kun til Jonas, men det var du så fekk meg til å innsjå at eg likte gutar. Hadde vel eigentelg vist det lenge, men du var den utløysande årsaka om det går ann å seia»

Kjende seg veldig raud, men kjente og at det var godt å sei sanninga. Ut i frå blikket Even gav han, var han og nøgd med det.

«Du veit, Isak, eg hadde det på same måte. Hadde lyst å rufsa litt i krøllene dine, kyssa deg, dra deg med inn på toalettet og gjera ting. Gjera ting med deg»

Gav han eit blikk så sendte signal øvealt, gjorde han varm, gjorde han kåt.

«Even….»

«Isak….»

Reiste seg brått, var borte sjå Even før han kunne seia noko så helst, og sette seg rett ned på fanget. Spreia beina litt, framkalla eit nøgd sukk frå Even.

La henda rundt skuldrene hans og kyssa han. Even opna munnen med ein gong og slapp han inn. Inn i det varme og våte. Det var ikkje noko finesse. Sjølv om Isak prøvde å vera forsiktig, var det som om ein storm for gjennom han.

Det var vått og slurvete, hender vandra desperat under t-skjortene. Fann varm hud og strauk. Framkalla låge stønn og sukk. Tungene dansa rumba og det kjendest ut så han var i ferd med å ta fyr.

Even drog av han t-skjorta og kyssa han på kragebeinet, slikka han litt. Fekk han til å le opp i det heile, og Isak tenkte at det var akkurat sånn det var meint å vera. Å finna nokon så ein kunne le saman med, le i sånne augeblink og.

Henda hans strauk Isak øve ryggen før dei smatt under joggebuksa. Strauk øve rumpa , strauk øve sprekka. Han slapp ut nokre hikst og bevegde seg hardare mot Even. Vart møt av hardheit så skapa friksjon mot han.

«Isak…eg vil…herregud…soverommet ditt»

Stemma hans var så mørk og sexy at Isaks kuk bevegde seg. Reiste seg rett opp og drog han med seg inn på soverommet. Kyssa han på vegen medan kleda deira flaug i alle retningar.

Vart ståande å kikka på kvarandre i nokre sekund, pusta og pesa. Smilte, lo litt.

Even kraup opp i senga og satt seg heilt inntil sengegavlen. Blunka litt til Isak, så kraup etter. Satt seg på fanget hans igjen. Spreia beina, skapa seg plass.

Kjende den harde kuken mot magen og tok tak i Evens skuldrer. Måtte halda i noko.

«Er du sikker, Even, hovudet ditt…eg vil ikkje at du skal ha det vondt»

Even kyssa han, kyssa han med heile seg kjentest det ut så. Det var svar nok for Isak.

Dei vogga mot kvarandre, strauk øve skuldrer, ryggar og andlet. Kyssa og beit litt, sukka og stønna. Even gav han eit spørjande blikk og Isak berre nikka. Viste kva Even ville, behøvde ingen ord. Fann fram glidemiddelet og gav det til Even.

Han varma det i henda sine, utan å sleppa Isaks blikk. Det var så intenst at heile kroppen hans kjendest ut så den var i fyr. Even la henda sine tilbake på rumpa, strauk litt medan han kyssa Isak på halsen.

Bevegde fingrane att og fram, la dei i sprekka og bevegde dei endå meir. Strauk og kjælte, kviskra noko mot halsen han ikkje høyrde. Alt han klarte å tenka på var fingrane, dei varme fingrane så strauk han. Gjorde det godt for han.

Han stønna ganske høgt inn i Evens hår i det den fyrste fingen smaug seg forsiktig inn. Den lange og varme fingen så bevegde seg på ein måte han aldri hadde kjend før. Bevegde seg att og fram, skapa våtheit, skapa friksjon.

Even bevegde ein til finger inn, kyssa Isak og mumla noko. Noko fint kjendest det ut så. Han trakk andletet litt ut, måtte sjå Even, måtte sjå korleis han såg ut.

Vart møt av eit varmt og mørkt blikk i det Even bevegde ein finger til. Lot den bli møtt av det varme og våte. Isak hadde aldri kjend det sånn, aldri hatt det så godt. Kviskra det til Even og vart møtt av eit stort glis.

Bevegde seg opp og ned på Evens fingrar medan han strauk øve kuken hans. Fekk Even til å stønna høgt. Ropa nokre heilt utydelege ord.

Dei vogga litt meir, skapa våtheit, kjende på harde kukar så ikkje kom til å halda ut lenge.

Even gav han eit rampete blikk før han trakk ut fingrane, tørka dei litt på puta. Det kjendest ut så Isak haldt på å sprekkja, men han klarte å rota fram ein kondom. Fekk til og med putta den på Even med skjelvande hender og ein pust så var ujamn på det beste.

Bevegde seg litt og glei sakte ned på Even. Haldt han rundt skuldrene, og vart haldt rundt ryggen. Kjende på noko heilt nytt, noko fantastisk. Byrja å bevega seg, sakte først, opp og ned med små bevegelsar.

«Aldri Even, det har aldri…eg har aldri…herregud…Even!»

«Isak, Isak…herregud….du må…raskare…noko….»

Kyssa var totalt ukordinerte, det var vått og slurvete. Rommet var fullt av hikst, av stønn, av hud mot hud.

Dei bevegde seg saman, raskare, meir slurvete, alt berre flaut saman.

Flaut saman av kviskring, av hikst og den deilige kjensla av å bli fylt opp og det å fylla nokon opp. Det hadde aldri vore sånn for nokon av dei.

Aldri vore så godt, så varmt og vått, så hardt, og så fullt av kjensler.

Kom saman i den gule og varme bobla.

 


	16. Oss no

Even vakna ganske tidlig av at det dunka i hovudet hans. Dunka skikkeleg når han kjende etter. Klarte å vri seg litt vekk frå den sovande Isak, og fekk tatt nokre smertestillande. Kraup tilbake og la seg inntil Isak igjen.

All verdas hovudverk var verdt kjensla av å ha ein naken og hikstande Isak heilt inn til seg, å vera i, vera på. Aldri, det hadde aldri vore så godt, så fint og kjenselvart.

Kjende at hovudverken langsamt glei vekk, kjende på Isaks mjuke krøller. Trakk han litt nærare før han sovna igjen.

Vakna igjen litt seinare av Isaks mjuke, varme og litt granskande blikk på seg. Det studerte han, og han likte det. Meir enn likte det. Isak strauk han øve kinnet, og smilte lett.

«Har du vondt i hovudet, Even?»

Såg bekymring i dei grøne augo, kjende at det ikkje var nokon vits å lyga. Ikkje til Isak.

«Ja, litt. Vakna med ganske vondt, men det er betre no»

«Åh, Even, eg..ehm…shit…me skulle ikkje…ikkje….

Dei grøne augo såg endå meir bekymra ut, og hadde eit trekk av dårlig samvett. Han kunne ikkje ha noko av det.

«Isak, all verdas hovudverk var verdt det me gjorde i går. Du får ikkje lov å ha dårleg samvett for det, aldri. Herregud, Isak, det var…eg har aldri kjend det sånn før. Nokon gong»

Vart møt med eit litt sjenert smil og nokre svært flagrande augevipper, før smilet gjekk øve i eit stort glis. Og noko så han hadde bestemt var Isaks hjarteaugo.

«Ikkje eg heller, Even, det har aldri vore sånn før. Eg har aldri kjend det sånn»

Varmen eksploderte i magen hans, og han drog Isak litt nærare. Kyssa han med alt han kjende og hadde akkurat då. Kyssa så lenge at dei nesten mista pusta.

Vart liggjande å prata, prata om stykket og øvinga. Den skulle starta igjen klokka 12.00, men Even var fortsatt sjukemeldt så han skulle ikkje inn. Lurte på om han kunne vera sjå Isak, hadde ikkje lyst å gå heim.

Isak berre smilte og nikka, før han kyssa han meir. Strauk han øve ryggen og kviskra at han fint kunne vera sjukepleiar for Even, gje han både stell og hjelp. Fekk han til å le med heile seg, fekk han til å kjenna seg tatt vare på. Trygg. Han var trygg sjå Isak, det var difor han ville vera der.

Kviskra det til Isak, og fekk eit mjukt blikk tilbake. Og eit forsiktig kyss.

«Men du, Even, kva skal me gjera når du er tilbake?»

Isak strauk han øve kinnet, bevegde handa til håret, strauk det litt. Smilte litt og la den andre handa rundt hans. Strauk litt med tommelen, og klemde.

«Eg veit ikkje heilt eg, Isak. Me kan jo fortella det, men sjansen er vel ganske stor for at nokon seie det til pressa då. Eg veit ikkje om eg orke det, Isak»

«Ikkje eg heller, Even. Det blir berre grafsing og mas, «alle» har vist ting og..ja…»

«To av Noregs mest kjende menn har funne kvarandre. Operafantomet og greven har noko på gong!»

Even snakka med ei dramatisk og nasal stemme, så fekk Isak til å le. Le med heile seg. Han kom aldri til å bli lei av det, den varme og bekymringsfrie latteren.

«Skal me berre halda det litt for oss sjølv då? La næraste venner veta det, men ta det andre i vårt tempo, når me vil?»

«Ja, det vil eg, Even. Det er jo ingen så har noko med det heller, sånn eigentleg»

«Vår hemmelegheit, hemmelegheita om oss»

Kviskra orda medan han strauk Isak øve kinnet, fekk eit svært varm blikk tilbake.

«Ja, for det er jo eit oss no»

Isaks augo glitra så sola, og han tenkte at han fint kunne kikka inn i dei for alltid.

«Oss no»

Dei varme orda vart med han heile dagen medan han låg på sofaen og slappa av. Hadde ikkje fått lov av Isak å gjera noko, hadde fått streng beskjed om å ta det med ro. Så då gjorde han det. Sov litt, tenkte masse og lo litt øve dei løgne meldingane han fekk frå Isak.

Han oppdaterte han på alt så skjedde, alle var svært bekymra for han. Spesielt dansejentene var heilt satt ut, og dansa så mykje feil at Mikael hadde måtte be dei ta seg ein pause. Han humra litt, humra endå meir då Isak lurte på om han hadde nokon grunn til å vera sjalu.

Sendte han eit raud hjarta og sov litt meir.

Vakna av middagslukt og ei varm hand på kinnet. Blunka litt og kikka opp i den grøne varme. Åt middag, skravla, lo masse. Fekk hjelp med hårvasken, før Isak bytta bandasje på han. Kyssa, lo litt meir, strauk litt her og der.

Såg film, diskuterte filmen, haldt, strauk og kyssa. Laga kvelds til Isak, klemte og pussa tenner. Skravla litt i senga, kyssa endå meir, kikka på den sovande Isak.

Kjende på ei ro han aldri hadde hatt før, ei slags nøgd ro. Visste at dei måtte ut av bobla på eit eller anna tidspunkt, men ville ha det litt for seg sjølv endå. Bobla med Isak.

Ikkje visste han at det å sjå nokon pussa tenner og laga middag kunne gje han så mykje glede. Det var dette han hadde sakna, han innsåg det. Normaliteten, kvardagen, dei små tinga. Å få dela det med nokon, dela det med Isak.

Dei neste dagane fortsette på same måte, med alle dei fine og kvardagslege tinga. Hovudverken kom seg veldig, og den siste dagen av sjukemeldinga var han sjå legen og tok stinga. Alt såg veldig bra ut, og legen meinte det var i orden å gå tilbake på jobb. Han fekk dog beskjed om å ta det roleg dei neste vekene.

Då Isak kom heim hadde han laga middag, og dei åt medan Isak fortalte om øvinga. Fekk han til å skrattle av Isaks fantastiske Lise-etterligningar. Rydda opp, før han bad Isak setta seg ned på ein stol. Kremta litt, vart litt nervøs.

«Eg har kjøpt eit gåve til deg Isak»

Isak kikka spørjande på han, smilte med varme, med nysgjerrigheit.

«Eg gjekk forbi det på veg heim frå legen, og så minna det meg sånn om deg. Og du har det jo litt..ehm…tomt på veggane dine»

Gav gåva til ein leande Isak, så blunka litt før han drog gråpapiret forsiktig av. Vart sittande og kikka på bilete, men sa ingenting. Strauk forsiktig øve det, kremta fleire gonger. Det gjorde Even svært nervøs, gjorde at sumarfuglane dansa rundt.

Isak strauk litt meir øve bilete før han løfta blikket. Smilte varmt til han med blanke augo. Såg svært rørt ut, og Even fekk lyst til å gje han gåver kvar dag. Denne fantastiske mannen.

«Er det sånn du ser på meg, Even?»

Den ømme kviskringa og blanke blikket fylte hjarta hans med varme, fylte han han med glede. Glede øve at han fekk gjera Isak glad.

Bilete hadde fått han til å bråstogga midt på gata der det hang i eit butikkvindauga. Det var fult av nydelege, skarpe fargar. Midt i bilete var det ei solnedgang, og den gule varme fargen minna han om Isaks smil.

«Ja, Isak, for meg er du fargar, du er så sola, du er så regnbogen»

Isaks slapp eit hikst og gav han eit blikk så kunne sett fyr på ein heil skog. Løfta handa og rakk den mot han. Han var borte sjå Isak med to steg, og sette seg på fanget hans. Klemde. Haldt.

«Du behøvde ikkje….Even..»

«Jo, det gjorde eg. Er det ikkje det kjærestar gjer då, gjer ting for kvarandre, ting så gjer den andre glad»

Isaks blikk vart fylt med endå meir varme og kinna hans raudna litt.

«Kjærasten min. Min kjærast. For det er jo det du er»

Strauk han øve kinnet, kyssa han forsiktig.

Dunk. Dunk. Dunk.

«Kjærasten min, Isaken min»

 

Evens tilbakekomst på teateret var av den rolege sorten, sjølv om dansejentene svinsa litt meir rundt han enn vanleg. Det fekk Isak til å humra litt, blunka litt til Even så berre smilte tilbake.

Olsen hadde beklaga til Even, og forsikra han om at alt var dobbeltsjekka og i orden. Det var ingenting laust i kulissa lengre.

Dei neste vekene gjekk svært roleg for seg, det var fred på teateret og intens øving. Alle kjende på at premiera nærma seg og la seg i selane for å få alt til å bli perfekt. Replikkane satt så eit skot, dansinga gjekk kjempebra og Lise trudde fortsatt ho var den nye Maria Callas.

På scena og under øving var dei perfekte modellar på profesjonalitet, båe Even og Isak fann fram det beste dei hadde. Fekk resten av ensemblet til å stirra med openlys beundring, fekk dei unge talenta til å notera seg teknikkar. Hjalp dei andre, gav råd, smilte.

I pausane sneik dei seg unna for å kyssa, for å stryka og ta på. Kjenna på den varme huda, kjenna på kvarandre. Var saman kvar kveld og i helgene. Gjorde alt, gjorde ingenting, var.

Skilte scena frå bobla, skilde det profesjonelle frå det private.

Premierekvelden var det fullstendig kaos bak teppet, slik det pleidde å vera. Nokon hadde mista ein sko, ein parykk hadde forsvunne og Vilde sprang rundt og sydde på hol. Mikael prøvde å roa ned nokre av dansejentene, og Lise gjekk rundt og svinsa.

Teateret var fullt opp, alt Isak høyrde var forventingsfull skravling. Han stod gøymd bak det eine teppet og kikka litt. Såg Jonas og Eva, smilte litt for seg sjølv idet nokre varme armar la seg rundt magen hans. Fekk nokre små kyss i nakka.

«Eg har ei overrasking til deg, kjærasten min, berre å gleda seg til me kjem heim»

Evens kviskring skapa alle slags kjensle i han, han hadde aldri trudd at nokre få ord kunne skapa alt frå kåtheit til kjærleik på fire sekund. Men sånn hadde det vorte.

Han elska det.

Elska og at Evens blikk møte hans nokre timar seinare øve bukking og applaus, og at han var den einaste så visste kva Even tenkte då.

Elska at han skulle drikka litt sjampanje, feira litt, le litt med ensemblet. Så skulle han gå heim, gå heim med nokon.

Var ikkje aleine lengre.

Elska det.


	17. Lyst å gjer noko anna

Premiera hadde vore ein stor suksess, alt hadde gått som det skulle, og speling øve Lise hadde fungert perfekt. Det kunne ein takka Mahdi for, og Mikael hadde vore så glad at han hadde klemt han i fleire minutt.

Publikum var nøgde, sosial media var fullt av skryt og Håkon Olsen skein som ei stjerne. Gjekk og sprada rundt på teateret og skrøyt av alle, spesielt av Lise. Det var nett så Isak synes synd på ho, men berre nestan.

Dei neste vekene fauk avgårde, var fulle av øving, trening og framsyning. Og så masse kyss sjølvsagt, men det haldt dei for seg sjølv. Klarde å halda det privat, sjølv om dei gav kvarandre nokre varme blikk i ny og ne. Det var sikkert nokon så prata litt om dei, men ingen spurde dei rett.

Kjærastelivet levde dei ut heima. Kokelerte, prata, delte, såg film og seriar, leste bøker for kvarandre, kyssa masse, flørta endå meir og fekk kvarandre til å koma på uendeleg mange måtar. Flirte litt ein kveld då dei faktisk vaska saman, fann ut at no var det gjort. Ingen veg tilbake når ein har vaska boksaren til den andre.

Nokon dagar dog, når den nyforelska bobla var litt for lenge å venta med til dei var heima, sneik dei seg bak prøvedokkene til Vilde. Kyssa masse og strauk ein del, måtte vera nær. Vilde tok seg som regel ein tur til Magnus då, måtte på ærend så ho kalla det sjølv.

Dei hadde sagt det til sine næraste vener og Evens foreldre, alle hadde vore veldig glade på deira vegne. Jonas hadde ledd så møkje at han datt av stolen då Isak fortalte han det, påstod at han hadde venta på nyheita i fleire år. Hadde dog klart å slutta, vorten litt alvorleg, og klemd han lenge. Kviskra at han var glad i Isak, glad for han.

Hadde byrja å le igjen då han fortalde om veddemålet med Eva, så han no hadde vunne. Premien var å ha ein gutakveld og sova så lenge han ville neste dag. Såg på Isak med bedande augo og han sa sjølvsagt ja. Han hadde faktisk snakka med Even om å samla gutana så dei kunne verta litt betre kjend, men det behøvde jo ikkje Jonas veta.

Fyrste frihelga dei hadde frå teateret inviterte dei gutane heim til Isak, hadde skikkeleg flaks med at det passa for dei aller fleste. Jonas hadde jo vunne ein premie og var stornøgd, i tillegg kunne Magnus, Madhi, Yousef, Mutta, Mikael og Adam. Elias var diverre på jobbreise, men hadde sendt dei ein ganske så løyen video frå London.

Even og Isak hadde handla masse mat og litt alkohol, kjende seg så veldig etablerte at dei lo heile vegen heim frå butikken. Lo endå meir då dei rydda og dekka bordet med serviettar. Lo og kyssa. For sånn hadde livet vorten no.

Isak humra litt for seg sjølv medan han skar lauk, kjende på alle slags kjensler. Fyrst og fremst gleda, gleda av å dela, gleda av å invitera til gutakveld med kjærasten sin. Å ha ein kjærast.

Kjende nokre armar så la seg rundt han, varme kyss i nakken. Kviskring om noko seinare, låg latter.

Nokre timar seinare var stemninga rundt bordet ganske så høg, og latteren satt laust øve ølflaskene og chipsen. Historiar ble fortalt, det var nådelaus erting og kjappe kommentarar. Gutane var ganske så like, og det var enkelt å finna ting å prata om. Til slutt kom dei innom nynorsken og.

«Ja, me er jo ganske imponerte øve deg, Even, ikkje visste me at du var så god i nynorsk»

Yousef blunka lurt til Even, og resten av gutane lo. Isak klarde ikkje å la væra å le han heller, men strauk Even litt øve låret. Fekk eit morskt blikk tilbake.

«Vel, eg har hatt ein fantastisk lærar, faktisk den beste»

Even blunka lurt til Isak før han gav han eit lite kyss. Fekk han til å le litt, smila litt, kikka inn i dei blå augo. Dei vart sittande å kikka litt på kvarandre, for litt inn i bola si og gløymde både bord og gutane.

«Ja, som om det er nynorsk dokke har haldt på med»

Jonas tørre kommentar blei avslutta med eit lite snøft, og endå meir latter rundt bordet. Isak berre ignorerte det, han hadde nok med dei blå augo så lyste av glede, av varme, av lovnader.

Høyrde vagt at Mikael snakka om øvingsrommet og nynorsk, høyrde meir latter og noko plystring. Eller kanskje det var noko anna, ikkje visste han. Alt han såg var Even, og leppene så nærma seg. La seg inntil hans, og gav han eit svært mjukt og forsiktig kyss.

Kjende Evens hand på kinnet, det var ein lett bevegelse, men det gjorde han varm øvealt. Even trakk seg litt vekk igjen, men tok tak i handa hans. Snudde seg og møtte blikket til Jonas, det varme blikket så sa at han var glad for Isak. Smilte litt, sånn i mellom dei.

«Jaja, eg er no berre glad dokke endeleg fant ut av ting eg då. Har høyrt om denne Isak i minst 10 år»

Mikael smilte litt lurt og Isak såg at han blunka til Jonas. Ein Jonas så med eit såg veldig lur ut han og, så blunka tilbake til Mikael.

«Eg er så veldig einig, byrja å bli litt lei av å høyra om denne fantastiske og irriterande Even»

Det skapa endå meir latter, Magnus lo å masse at han spruta øl på bordet. Evens blikk for mellom Jonas, Mikael og Isak. Mikael og Jonas blunka berre, og Isak forstod ingenting.

Kom plutseleg på at båe han og Even hadde fått same spørsmål på veddemålet om Shawshank Redemption. Kikka litt spørjande på Jonas, så berre gliste tilbake.

«Ehm, har dokke to planlagt dette? Var det meininga at dokke skulle få oss heim båe to?»

Mikael blunka litt og smilte svært uskyldig, Jonas påstod at han måtte ta ein telefon frå Eva, og resten berre lo. Even såg ut så ein blanding av forvirra og nysgjerrig.

«Vel, dokke er her no, det er jo det viktigaste tenke eg»

Mikael smilte litt lurt, og Isak innsåg at han ikkje kom til å få svar på det. Og kanskje spelte ikkje det nokon rolle heller, har var jo her no. Med gutane og kjærasten sin.

Kjærasten sin.

Berre orda fylte han med varme, aldri hadde han trudd at det skulle verta slik. Men sånn var det, og han kjende seg svært heldig.

Resten av kvelden fortsette på same vis, og Isak hadde vondt i magen til slutt av all latteren. Før alle gjekk avtalte dei å gå ut neste veke, hadde fått svar frå Elias at han og kunne vera med. Latteren fylgde alle ut døra, saman med klemmar og ein del tøys. Akkurat så det skulle vera.

Isak og Even bestemte seg for å rydda med ein gong, småprata medan dei ordna alt. Kyssa masse, vaska opp, åt litt chips. Ordna alle restane, flaskene og minna kvarandre tre gonger på å slokke alle ljosa.

Vart liggande i senga og prata, andlet mot andlet. Strauk kvarandre, kyssa litt meir, haldt ei hand. Lo litt av dei fine venene sine, funderte litt meir på om Mikael og Jonas hadde planlagt alt. Var einige om at det fint kunne vera, men at det kanskje ikkje betydde noko.

Med eit vart Even litt alvorlig, strauk han litt meir øve handa. Spurte om Isak ville fortella om foreldra sine. Sa med heile seg at det var heilt i orden om han ikkje ville. Isak kjende på kjærleiken, på varmen, på den trygge bobla. Og så fortalde han.

Fortalde om alle kranglane, diskusjonane om teateret, om at han aldri vart god nok, aldri sånn så dei ville at han skulle vera. Snakka om Jonas og at han hadde vore meir der enn heima, kviskra om dagen då telefonen kom. Slapp Even inn i det såre, og kjende at det gjorde godt. Fekk nokre mjuke kyss og ømme kjærteikn, var ikkje aleine.

Fortalte Even om gleda øve teateret, korleis han alltid hadde elska å stå på scena, elska det skarpe sceneljoset. Kunne ikkje heilt sei akkurat kvifor, men fortalte om då han byrja å bli lei, då ting vart eit ork.

Even snakka om det same, at han og hadde mista gleda ein stad. At det siste stykke hadde vore eit ork, at alt hadde vorte eit ork.

«Kanskje det var det Mikael og Jonas tenkte på, at det kunne vera godt for oss å koma heim. Vera med vener og familie»

Even nikka og kyssa han, strauk han øve armen og sukka litt.

«Eigentleg har eg lyst å gjer noko anna eg, Isak. Lyst å sei til agenten min at eg er ferdig, finna på noko anna»

Isaks hjarta svulma øve orda, øve nervøsiteten til den fine kjærasten sin. Som om han måtte be nokon om lov til å gjer så han ville. Isak lente seg fram og kyssa han, strauk han øve håret.

«Kva har du lyst å gjer då, Even?»

Even lukka augo, såg veldig ut så han tenkte, smilte litt.

«Eg har lyst å laga filmar, lyst å regisera»

Heile andletet ljos opp av orda, han gliste som om det var fyrste gong han hadde sagt det høgt. Såg svært nøgd ut.

«Då gjer du det, Even. Seie frå til agenten din, tar utdanning, lag film, gjer det du vil. Gjer det så gjer deg glad, kjærasten min»

Even gliste, om mogleg, endå meir, og gav han haugevis av små kyss. Lo litt og sukka nøgd. Som om han hadde mista 50 kilo på fem minutt, og åra framføre han plutseleg såg svært så fine ut.

«Men kva med deg da, Isak, kva vil du gjera?»

Han lukka augo, tenkte litt, såg for seg åra framføre han. Dei var fulle av Even, berre tanka fekk han til å humra. Men dei var og fulle av ord, nydelege setningar og vendingar.

«Eg har lyst å skriva, Even. Skriva manus, historiar, dikt, kva så helst. Skriva»

Nikka litt for seg sjølv, smilte til Even. Det var fyrste gongen han hadde sagt det høgt, sett ord på noko han hadde tenkt på øve i ei lang tid.

Even smilte tilbake og kyssa han, lenge og forsiktig. Strauk han øve håret, strauk han.

«Då gjer du det, Isak, gjer dei endringane du må. Ein klok mann sa ein gong at du må gjer det så gjer deg glad»

Blunka lett og gliste. Isak berre lo, lo av den løgne kjærasten sin. Daska han litt og kila han. Framkalla endå meir latter og vandrande hender. Kyssa mjukt og forsiktig, kviskra kjærlege ord, takknemlege ord. Kviskra.

Etter noko så kjendest så ein evigheit, var rommet fullt av låge hikst og stønn. Even hadde brukt lang tid på å ta på han, stryka, smaka på, slikka, opna. Hadde kviskra kjærlege ord om alle kroppsdelane han for øve, om Isak, om alt.

Bevegde seg i han så han var ein skatt, ein skatt han sette høgare alt, ville og måtte beskytta. Var så hard og kraftfull at Isak kjende det øvealt, samtidig så øm og var at det kjendest ut så han elska med hjarta hans. Det hadde aldri vore så godt, så nydeleg, så deilig.

Det var så eit fyrverkeri, så ein storm, så å stå i regnet. Det var så ein mild sumardag, voggande hav og mjuke sengklede.

Det var alt, det var ingenting, og hjarta hans var så fult at det rant øve.

«Eg elske deg, Even, elske deg, elske deg så møkje»

«Eg elske deg og, Isaken min»

 


	18. Nummer så ikkje er i bruk

Even lo så møkje at han nesten datt av stolen, lo så tårene trilla av historia til Elias. Han var ikkje den einaste, latteren satt svært laus rundt bordet og det vart sølt både øl og brus. Heile gjengen var samla, og hadde åte eit godt måltid.

No satt dei på Syng og skravla i veg. Stemninga var svært høg, latteren endå høgare og Even klarte ikkje å slutta å smila. Kommentarane hoppa rundt og ertinga var nådelaus i dag og, men det gjorde han berre glad. Glad for å ha gode venner, glad for at alle kom godt overeins.

Glad for Isak.

Isaken sin, kjærasten sin. Han så satt ved sida av han og haldt han i handa, strauk litt øve låret i ny og ne. Litt sånn fråverande, som om handa hans automatisk hadde vendt seg til å gjera det allereie. Søka hans hand, søka han.

Isak kikka på han med det varme blikket sitt og blunka litt. Smilte det private smilet, det så han no visste berre var for han. Det fylte han med meir glede enn han trudde var mogleg, med stoltheit, med takknemlegheit.

Dei hadde bestemt seg for å ikkje kyssa i offentlegheita endå, ville halda det for seg sjølv litt til. Dei visste båe at når det skjedde ville det ikkje vera berre forholdet så vart snakka om. Men og legninga deira, så pressa hadde spekulert om i årevis, kom til å varta skrive om.

Hadde hatt ein lang prat om det nokre kveldar før, og vorte einige om å legga ut eit bilete og nokre ord på Instagram, og på den måta styra historia sjølv.

Dei hadde allereie tatt det, det var eit bilete i svart/kvit der dei stod mot kvarandre og smilte. Even hadde den eine handa på Isaks kinn, og dei såg svært forelska ut. Det var Jonas så hadde tatt det, og dei elska det båe to.

Dei hadde og vorten einige om å posta det når siste framsyning var ferdig, sånn at det ikkje tok for mykje merksemd frå det så skjedde på scena. Det var kun to framsyningar igjen, så det var ikkje noko problem for dei å venta.

Så det var ikkje vanskeleg for Even og blunka litt tilbake, og smila varmt. Han visste at Isak tenkte på det sama, tenkte på venskap, bilete, kva dei skulle gjera seinare, framtida.

Dei drakk litt meir øl, fortalde historiar, lo av Magnus og Madhi så song på Tore Tang til den store gullmedalje. Eller, dei vart einige om at å kalla det song nok var å ta litt i, men underhaldande var det uansett.

Då dei kom tilbake til bordet og stormande jubel, kikka dei båe litt spørjande på Isak og Even. Heva litt augebryn før dei lurte på om ikkje dei skulle synga litt. Var, tross alt, dei så var profesjonelle. Vart møtt med endå meir latter og smil. Isak kremta litt og kikka på Even.

«Eg kan ikkje svara for Even, men eg har ikkje lov å synga andre stader enn på øving og framsyning. Det er faktisk stipulert i kontrakta mi, har alltid vore det»

Isak blei møtt med spørsmål og nokre kommentarar, medan Even gjekk for å skriva seg opp på lista. Blei møtt med jubel og eit varmt Isak- smil då han kom tilbake. Etter nokre rundar til med 80-talls perler var det hans tur.

Gjekk opp til mikrofonen, kikka på bordet, kikka på Isak. Smilte og blunka litt, før dei fyrste tonane for gjennom lokalet. Fekk eit svært intenst og varmt blikk av kjærasten sin då han byrja å synga på, _Det er alt eg ber deg om_. Song med hjarta fullt av kjærleik, song til han, til Isak.

Blei møtt med fleire minutts ståande ovasjon då han var ferdig, og regelrett hyling frå gutane. Raudna litt og lo på veg ned til dei. Satt seg ned igjen og smilte venleg til nokre jenter så ropa skryt til han. Skulle akkurat til å sei noko til Isak då ein svært skarp og høg stemme skar gjennom lokalet.

«Herregud så elendig, trudde denne Bech Nesheim var teaterstjerne eg!»

Det var umuleg å sjå kvar stemma kom frå, men den blei møtt med ei blanding av sped latter og buing. Han kjende på ein klump i magen og vart med eit litt kald. Det var ikkje noko problem for han at ikkje alle likte synginga hans, men kan kjende at dette var verken tid eller stad å laga diskusjonar.

Gutane såg ut så dei var klar til å gå i krigen for han og Isak såg svært sint ut. Klar til å forsvara kjærasten sin. Even elska han for det, men tok tak i handa hans og rista litt på hovudet. Isak såg ut så han ville protestera, men sa ingenting.

«Eg gidde i alle fall ikkje å betale for noko sånn drit! Ikkje spesielt pen er han heller, og eg har høyrt at han behandle alle skikkeleg dårleg. Typisk sånne bortskjemde såkalla stjerner, spyr eg altså!»

Isak var oppe frå stolen før han i det heile tatt fekk moglegheit til å stogga han. Kikka rundt i lokalet med eit svært strengt blikk. Eit han hadde perfeksjonert gjennom åra.

«Ingen tvinge deg til å gå på teater, det er ditt val. Men du treng ikkje snakka drit om folk på den måten, spesielt ikkje Even så er den finaste og varmaste personen så finnes»

Satt seg ned igjen og skula rundt i lokalet, men det var ingen så sa noko. Det var stilt i fleire sekund, før det braut ut applaus og hoiing. Isak kikka på han, nikka litt. Som for å sei at eg står opp for deg. Han kunne ikkje gjer noko anna enn å smila. Skulle til å kviskra noko då ljodar bak han tok oppmerksomheita vekk frå Isak.

Lokalet vart med eit fullt av banneord og ljoden av knuste glas. To gutegjengar stod og ropte til kvarande, før det braut ut full slåsskamp. Vaktene kom springande til, og gutane sneik seg ut. Tenkte alle at det var greiast å komma seg heim.

Vakna neste morgon til aviser og sosial media fulle av slåsskampen så stjernene frå Operafantomet hadde vore årsaken til. Det var fleire bilete på Instagram av Isak så forsvara Even. Se og Hør spekulerte stort i om fantomen og greven var forelska.

Dei hadde og kvar sin melding frå Håkon Olsen, der han bad dei koma innom kontoret hans for ein prat. Eller bad og bad, dei var einige om at det var ein ordre.

Det gjorde at dei sat utanfor kontoret hans nokre timar seinare og venta i kvar sin stol. Humra litt då dei var einige om at det var akkurat så å venta utanfor rektors kontor. Dei visste båe at dei måtte forklara kva så hadde skjedd kvelden før, men var heilt einige om at han ikkje hadde noko med forholdet deira å gjera.

«Eg nektar å sei noko om det, Even, han har ikkje noko med det. Han gir dotter si roller i alle musikalar når ho ikkje kan synga ein gong, burde prioritera å gjera noko med det heller!»

Isak såg svært irritert ut, og Even elska denne sida av han. Ikkje at han var generelt irritert, men at han var irritert på hans vegne. På deira vegne. Han smilte litt og strauk Isak øve handa.

«Eg veit, kjærasten min, og eg er heilt einig. Han har ikkje noko med det å gjere, det er privat. Men me må jo sei noko, han kjem til å krevja svar»

«Det er jo lett å forklara at slåsskampen ikkje hadde noko med oss å gjera, eg har ingen aning kven dei gutane var, dei kan jo ikkje ha vore meir enn 17-18 år»

«Hm, sant det. Og for det andre, så er det jo lett å sei at du forsvara meg fordi me er vener. Er jo normalt det»

Isak nikka og smilte, gav han eit rask kyss og strauk han øve kinnet. Humra litt. Even humra litt han og, det kjendest fortsatt så han skulle til rektor.

«Kan du sjå for deg samtalen, Isak, om eg skulle forklara han kva det er å vera panfil. Trur du han hadde blitt stressa?»

«Veldig Even, kjempestressa. Men eg synes den er fin eg, bobla vår. Me held oss til planen vår, tenke eg»

Even nikka og kyssa kjærasten sin, kviskra at han var einig.

 

Nokre timar seinare låg Isak på sofaen heima og såg på den siste sesongen av House of Cards. Even var på kino med Mikael, og han kjende at han sakna han allereie. Han visste det var klissete, men han sakna Even med ein gong dei var frå kvarandre. Ville sjølvsagt at Even skulle gjera ting utan han, det var ikkje det, men han ville jo berre  vera med han heile tida.

Møte med Olsen hadde gått fint, han hadde gitt dei beskjed om å halda seg unna bråk og tenka på produksjonen. Måtte tenka på ensemblet og publikum. Rike ord kommande frå han, men Isak hadde ikkje sagt noko. Hadde bestemt seg for å venta til etter fantomen var øve, då skulle han sei nokon velvalte ord til direktøren.

Plutseleg ringte telefonen, og Jonas sitt leande ansikt ljos opp mot han. Tok telefonen med det sedvanlege halla, så han reserverte til Jonas.

«Hei Isak, er Even med deg?»

Jonas høyrdest alvorleg ut og han satt seg automatisk opp i sofaen. Han kjende på ein klump i magen, kjende på ei redsel. Det var sjeldan Jonas var så alvorleg.

«Nei, han er på kino med Mikael. Har det skjedd noko?»

«Du må sjekka alle nettavisene, Isak, dei er fulle av sitat om deg og Even, om forholdet dokkas. Og det virke som om sitata kjem frå deg»

Han la på telefonen, blei så sjokka at han berre la på. Visste at Jonas ville forstå. Trykka seg inn på nettavisene med skjelvande fingrar. Kjende på klumpen og vart fylt av ein iskald redsel. Kikka på overskriftene så slo mot han, saman med eit bilete av dei så kyssa.

_Valtersen og Bech Nesheim i eit hemmeleg forhold_

_Valtersen bekreftar forholdet med Bech Nesheim_

_«Eg er knebla av han, eg vil jo berre fortelje alt til alle»_

_«Eg får ikkje lov å fortella nokon om dette», seie Valtersen med eit trist blikk_

_«Eg elskar den panfile kjærasten min»_

_«Bobla er fin den, men eg vil jo ha meir enn det»_

Det flimra framføre augo hans og han kjende seg svært kvalmen. Gallen var på veg opp og han kjende på eit valdsamt sinne.

Sinne og sorg øve at nokon hadde stole dette frå han og Even, tatt frå dei moglegheita til å styra dette sjølv. Sinne øve at nokon kunne vera så utrulige fæle mot andre.

Herregud, Even. Han måtte ringa Even.

Slo telefonnummeret til kjærasten sin med skjelvande hender.

_«Du er komme til eit nummer så ikkje er i bruk»_

_«Du er komme til eit nummer så ikkje er i bruk»_

_«Du er komme…………..»_

 


	19. Teppefall

Då Isak gjekk inn på teateret neste morgon vart det heilt stilt. Det var så vidt at nokon kikka på han, dei fleste kikka på kvarandre. Eit av borna hadde på seg eit pride-flagg på kjolen sin, og ho smilte til han som om han var hennar nye helt.

Han byrja nesten å gråta av synet og klarde å gje henne eit lite smil. Var så trøyt at han ikkje visste kvar han skulle gjera av seg.

Hadde så vidt sove om natta. Kvar gong han lukka augo såg han for seg Evens isblå auge, og høyrde stemma så sa at han var komen til eit nummer så ikkje var i bruk.

Isak forstod sjølvsagt at Even hadde skaffa seg nytt og hemmeleg nummer, det var det fyrste han og hadde gjort. Men han forstod ikkje kvifor Even ikkje hadde tatt kontakt, han var den fyrste Isak hadde sendt det nye nummeret sitt til. Skrive ein lang melding på Messenger, men Even hadde ikkje sett den ein gong.

Even var jo kjærasten hans for faen! Han trengte å halda Even, trengte at Even haldt han med dei sterke armane sine. Dei var jo eit lag, dei var jo sterke saman, kunne klara alt saman. Det var i alle fall sånn han tenkte, det var sånn han kjende det med heile seg.

Det verste av alt var at han hadde byrja å tvila der ut på natta, etter å ha gitt opp å prøva å sova. Byrja å sjå for seg at Even kjende mindre enn han, kanskje Isak var aleine i tanka om at dei var sterkare saman.

Dei var godt i gong med oppvarming då det kom masse roping frå gongen utanfor, saman med dei tydelege ljodane av bilete så vart tatt. Ein kunne og høyra den myndige stemma til Olsen så bad alle om gå ut att.

Isaks hjarta sank, det var sjølvsagt Even så kom. Han hadde tydelegvis ikkje klart å komma seg vekk frå gribbane. Sjølv hadde han fått Jonas til å sleppa han av på veg til barnehagen, og då hadde dei heldigvis ikkje møt nokre journalistar.

Even kom inn i rommet tett følgt av Olsen og nokon så såg veldig ut så ein livvakt. Even hadde ein caps og hettegenser trekt ned øve seg, og kikka i golvet.

Han såg ikkje bra ut, og Isaks hjarta verka for han, verka for den fine kjærasten sin. Hadde lyst å halda han, beskytta han mot det fele i verda.

Kjende sinne stiga igjen, sinne mot dei så hadde gjort dette her. Dei så hadde tatt det frå han og Even, tatt frå dei moglegheita til å eiga sin eigen historia.

Even gjekk rett øva scena, bevegde seg mot dørene til garderobane med livvakta rett bak seg. Gjekk rett fram utan å sjå på nokon, utan å sjå på Isak. Han gjekk rett forbi han, og Isak vart så sjokka at han ikkje ein gong klarte å sei hei.

Hjarta sank så langt ned i magen at det kjendest ut så han hadde åte for mykje kumle. Han kjende tårene pressa på, men klarte å blunka dei vekk. Kunne ikkje stå på scena og gråte, fann fram maska og rista det av seg.

Høyrde at Olsen sa eit eller anna om å ikkje snakka med pressa, men det kjendest mest så bakgrunnstøy. Han gjekk med faste steg mot garderobane han og, måtte snakka med Even. Forstod verkeleg ingenting.

Utanfor Evens garderobe stod livvakta, ein svært høg og muskuløs mann. Han hadde det strengaste blikket Isak nokon gong hadde sett. Normalt ville han vore glad for at ein sånn mann passa på kjærasten hans, men ikkje akkurat no. No når det kjendest ut så den mannen var den han måtte gjennom for å komma til Even.

Nikka litt til mannen, prøvde å gjera seg høgare enn han var. Den dreskledde kikka berre på han, utan ei mine i det iskalde andletet.

«Eg må snakka med Even, eg er kjærasten hans»

«Bech Nesheim har ikkje snakka om noko kjærast, og har gitt beskjed om at ingen får koma inn. Og ingen betyr ingen»

Såg på Isak som om han var dum, og han hadde mest lyst å sette seg ned å gråta. Forstod ikkje kva så hadde skjedd med Even, han var jo kjærasten hans.

Dei hadde jo…herregud. Plutseleg vart han iskald øve heile seg då den fryktelege tanka slo han.

Tenk om Even trudde at han hadde snakka med pressa! Herregud, herregud, herregud.

«Even, du må snakka med meg, vær så snill»

Ropa det så høgt han kunne, medan han fekk eit morsk blikk frå mannen. Brydde seg katten om det, og forsette å ropa. Ropa til han høyrde nokre ljodar innanfrå, og så vart døra opna. Even stakk ut hovudet, nikka til livvakta og sa det var greitt. Slapp Isak inn.

Even såg ut så han ikkje hadde sove han heller, hadde raude augo og ustelt hår. Isak strakk ut handa for å stryka han øve armen, men Even rygga unna. Tok to steg bakøve og såg litt sint ut.

Isak trudde han skulle kasta opp, var så kald at han nesten hakka tenner.

«Even, kjærasten min, kan du ikkje la meg få halda deg? Kva er det så skjer, eg forstår ingenting»

«Kjærasten din?! Du forstår ingenting! Har du liksom ikkje lest alle avisene dei siste 12 timane Isak?!»

Even såg skikkeleg forbanna ut, og Isak vart redd. Skikkeleg redd. Ikkje for Even, men for at det skulle skje noko fælt.

Han kjende seg utanfor seg sjølv, det var nett så han var i ei bakvendt verd eller eit parallelt univers der ingenting var så det skulle.

«Jo, sjølvsagt har eg det, Even, er drittforbanna og lei meg. Men me må jo stå saman om dette, me kan jo fortsatt legga ut bilete vårt. Kan jo få eiga litt av historia sjølv»

«Stå saman?! Kvifor i alle verda skulle eg stå saman meg deg om dette?! Det er jo du så har øydelagt alt, Isak!»

«Herregud, Even, du trur vel ikkje at det er eg så har snakka med dei? Du veit jo at eg hatar pressa, dette har me jo snakka om mange gonger»

«Kven elles, Isak, om ikkje deg? Fleire av sitata var akkurat det me snakka om, og me var aleine i gangen. Fy faen, Isak, fy faen!»

Isak kjende tårene pressa på, var så trøyt og sjokka at han ikkje visste heilt kva han skulle gjera.

«Men eg forstår ikkje korleis du kan tru at eg ville gjera noko sånt. Du er jo kjærasten min, noko av det kjæraste eg har, eg elske deg jo. Eg ville jo aldri, du veit jo det, gjer du ikkje? Even, du veit jo det»

Klumpen i magen hadde vekse seg kilostor og tårene trilla. Han klarte ikkje å halda dei tilbake, det kjendest ut så hjarta skulle bresta. Han tørka på tårer og kikka på Even. Kikka på kjærasten sin så akkurat no kjendest så ein framand. Ein framand så kikka på han med eit mørkt blikk. Det var dog eit lite glimt av varme og medkjensle der, så kanskje ikkje alt var tapt.

«Eg trur ikkje på deg, du er den einaste så kunne ha sagt dette her. Ikkje snakk meir med meg, ikkje kontakt meg, ikkje….»

Even svelgde fleire gonger, kikka litt i golvet, kremta litt og tørka seg litt rundt augo. Så gjekk han. Utan fleire ord.

I det døra gjekk igjen brast hjarta hans. Brast i tusen bitar, og Isak sank gråtande ned på golvet. Hulka og hiksta, hadde problem med å pusta. Han hadde aldri kjend det sånn før, ei sånn overveldande sorg. Ikkje ein gong då foreldra hans døyde hadde han kjend ein sånn smerte. Han kjende seg heilt lamma, heilt kjenslelaus og iskald.

Korleis han kom seg gjennom dei neste døgna visste han ikkje, han kjende seg så ein tom versjon av seg sjølv. Lurte litt på om han hadde fått sjokk, det kjendest i alle fall sånn. Men han klarde å finna fram den profesjonelle maska, klarde å skjula den valdsamme sorga han kjende.

Jonas og Eva hadde sagt at han kunne koma til dei når som helst, det var alltid ei ledig seng sjå dei. Han elska dei for det, men måtte vere aleine med dette. Aleine med sorga.

Den siste kvelden gjekk for fult hus, og då framsyninga var øve vart dei møt med ståande ovasjonar og ei mengd med blomar. Alle ropa og jubla, smilte og vinka.

Isak stod der så ei saltstøtte, klarte så vidt å bevega seg. Alt han såg var Even, kjærasten hans. Den finaste han visste om. Det kom han alltid til å kjenna.

Han stod der så høg og stolt med armane fulle av blomar. Forsøkte å smila litt, hadde den profesjonelle maska på. Men Isak såg bak maska, visste kva Even skjulte der. Såg at han hadde det vondt, såg at han ikkje hadde sove ordentleg, at han ikkje hadde ete skikkeleg. Han kunne ikkje skjula det for Isak, for han kjende kjærasten sin.

Det kom aldri til å væra nokon andre for han, aldri til å vera nokon andre for Isak. Han hadde venta og lengta, og så hadde Even kome inn i livet hans. Kome inn som ein storm, som eit fyrverkeri, så ein varm sumarbris. Han hadde gitt han heile hjarta sitt, gitt Even heile seg.

Plutseleg møtte Even blikket hans, kikka på han med det nydelege blå blikket sitt. Det såg ut så ein storm no, og Isaks hjarta blødde for han. Bevegde seg eit steg mot han, kanskje han kunne få gje han ein klem.

Even snudde seg og gjekk. Gjekk vekk frå scena og ut bak teppe i det det fall ned. Fall ned på golvet framføre han medan alle blomane vart kasta rundt.

Isak høyrde nokon av dansejentene kviskra om Even, om nokon visste om han skulle koma på premierefesten. Dei hadde tydelegvis ikkje lest avisene dei siste dagane, men Isak orka ikkje å sprekka bobla deira. Han høyrde nokon andre sei nei, og at Even skulle tilbake til New York same kveld.

Han gjekk heim, orka ikkje noko så helst. Fann fram den mjuke genseren til Even og la seg i senga.

Kikka på det nydeleg bilete Even hadde gitt han og gret seg i søvn.

 

Even bråvakna med skyhøg puls og dunkande hjarta midt øve Atlanteren. Han satt som vanleg på sete 1A og hadde klart å sova nokre timar. Han blunka litt med augo før det slo han med ei smerteleg kjensle at han nok hadde gjort den største feilen i sitt liv.

Han hadde fått sjokk då avisartiklane slo mot han, og hans fyrste tanke hadde vore å ringa Isak. Ringa kjærasten sin. Halda han og vera saman, finna ut kva dei skulle gjera. Saman.

Men så hadde han lest alle overskriftene ein gong til, og det var som å lesa samtalen han og Isak hadde hatt. Han hadde vore så sint og skuffa at han nesten såg svart. Forstod ikkje korleis den fine kjærasten hans kunne gjera noko sånn. For kven elles kunne det vera, det hadde jo berre vore dei der.

Han hadde skaffa seg nytt nummer og ikkje svara Isak på meldingane hans. Hadde kjent at det ikkje ville vera bra for nokon av dei. Var så sint og lei seg at han ikkje fekk sova.

Humøret hadde ikkje vorten betre då han vakna neste morgon og såg at det var ein haug med journalistar utanfor. Han hadde fått tak i ein livvakt frå eit privat firma han hadde brukt før, og kome seg på jobb. Hadde klart å ignorera alle spørsmåla, men det haldt så vidt.

Kjende at hjarta sank og tårene pressa på då han såg for seg samtala med Isak. Han hadde vore så sint og såra at han ikkje ein gong ville høyra på han.

Fine Isak, så såg heilt sjokka ut, såg ut så han ikkje fortstod noko. Så kikka på han med dei tårevåte grøne augo sine, så nydelege og fulle av sårheit.

Fulle av kjærleik.

Det var aldri nokon så hadde sett på han på same måte så Isak. Han trudde aldri det kom til å vera nokon andre så ville gjera det heller. Ville ikkje at det skulle vera nokon andre heller. Det var berre Isak han ville ha, Isak han ville vera med.

Kjende på ei forferdeleg hovudverk og angeren så sleit i heile han. For ein idiot han var! Sjølvsagt hadde ikkje Isak snakka med pressa, det måtte jo vera nokon andre så hadde lytta.

Herregud, herregud, herregud.

Og no hadde han øydelagt alt. Isak kom aldri til å tilgi han dette, ikkje visste han om Isak burde det heller. Han kjende at han ikkje fortjente det.

Tok fram mobilen og kikka på det siste bilete han hadde tatt. Det var av han og Isak i senga, førre helg. Dei lo og kyssa, og Even hadde klart å fanga augeblikket. Dei såg så glade ut, så frie.

Han strauk litt øve bilete, kjende seg så verdas største tosk.

Trakk den mjuke genseren til Isak tettare rundt seg og gret seg i søvn.

 


	20. Det er alt eg ber deg om

Even var attende i sete 1 A på nattflyet til Oslo. Satt og kikka på den stjerneklare himmelen, fekk ikkje sova. Han kjende seg merkeleg vaken og levande, klar for oppgåva så låg framføre han. Var på veg til Isak, til kjærasten sin. Om han fortsatt ville vera det.

Det hadde gått ei veke sidan han kom tilbake til New York, og han hadde brukt den godt og effektivt.

Hadde hatt møte med agenten sin for å fortelja at han ville pensjonera seg frå teateret, om det gjekk an å sei det i hans alder.

Operafantomet hadde vore det siste stykket hans, no ville han studera film og regisera. Agenten hadde sukka fortvila, Even var jo ein av dei mest populære klientane hans, men han forstod det.

Deretter hadde han sagt opp leilegheita si og byrja å pakka. Hadde kasta ein del, gitt ein del vekk til forskjellige veledige organisasjonar i nærområde. Etter åra sine i New York vart han verande igjen med fem store koffertar og fire esker.

Han humra litt øve synet, men så hadde han heller aldri vore ein mann med behov for mykje materielle ting. Han kunne kjøpa nye koppar, det var inga vits å ta med seg det heim.

Så han pakka saman livet sitt og forberedte seg på det nye. Gleda seg til å gjera det han ville, det så gjorde han glad. Håpa med heile seg at Isak fortsatt ville vera ein del av det livet.

Isak. Isak. Isak.

Det var alt han tenkte på medan han ordna alt. Isaks tårer og såra blikk. Det kom til å vera brent på netthinna hans til evig tid. Det dårlege samvitet gnog eit hol i magen hans, gnog i hjarta.

Han hadde tenkt på å ringa Isak cirka 187 gonger kvar dag, men lot vera. Hadde ikkje dei rette orda endå, og han kunne ikkje ringa til Isak med halvtomme setningar. Det fortjente ikkje Isak, han fortjente verda. Og litt til.

Så han tenkte og funderte på kva han skulle gjera. Det måtte ei slags grand gesture til tenkte han fyrst. Noko henta frå ein eller anna romantisk film, kanskje noko frå Shawshank Redemption. Ikkje så direkte romantisk, men det var jo yndlingsfilmen deira.

Vurderte å skriva eit lesarinnlegg der han skreiv om media, kjærleik og Isak. Byrja faktisk å skriva nokre ord, men skrota ideen ganske kjapt.

Vurderte og å snakka med Mikael, be han om å få med seg Isak på teateret. Så kunne han holda ei slags monolog til Isak der han fortalte om alle grunnane til at han elska han. Og ti grunnar til at han var ein tosk, men at Isak måtte tilgi han.

Han hadde ikkje kome så mykje lengre der han satt på flyet. Hadde skrota alle ideane sine, ingen av dei var gode nok. Gode nok for Isak. Så han kikka på stjernene og håpa at dei kunne gje han svar.

Lukka augo litt og tenkte på Isak. Finaste Isak, så var så god med ord. Han hadde nok visst kva han skulle gjera. Isak ville nok….

Han sperra opp augo og kjende på hjarta så hadde byrja å dunka hardt. Han visste kva han skulle gjera, lo litt av seg sjølv for å ikkje ha tenkt på det før no.

Isak var den han kjende så var best med ord, han var ein mester i å finna gode formuleringar og dei rette orda til rett tid. Så han måtte gje han ord.

Ord frå hjarta, ord med meining. Nakne, ærlege og såre ord.

Han trengte ikkje å blanda inn nokon andre, trengte ikkje at nokon andre skulle veta. Det var privat mellom dei to, og Isak var den einaste i verda så trengte å høyra orda hans.

Då han landa på Gardemoen drog han rett heim til Mikael, skulle bu der til han hadde funne seg ein stad å bu. Håpa at han fekk bu sjå Isak, men tok ingenting som ei sjølvfølge. Kom til å forstå om ikkje Isak ville snakka med han, han var ikkje sikker på om han ville ha gjort det om han var Isak.

Men han hadde tid, kom til å bruka resten av livet på å be Isak om tilgiving om det var behov for det. Hans livs kjærleik, hans Isak. Han måtte berre prøva, det var alt han kunne gjera.

Mikael hjalp han med å bera ting inn på gjesterommet, før han sov eit par timar. Tok ein lang dusj og gjorde seg klar. Det kjendest ut så den største audition i livet hans, og han var så nervøs at Mikael fann eit glas med Baileys til han. Kikka på han med varme i blikket då han drakk det i ein slurk.

«Eg veit eigentleg ikkje om det er dette du treng å veta akkurat no, Even, men eg trur kanskje at det er det beste»

Mikael såg litt nervøs ut, og Even kjende at hjarta dunka endå hardare. Som om det ikkje dunka hardt nok allereie. Kikka spørjande på han.

«Me fann ut kven så har snakka med pressa heile tida, Even. Det var Lise, den sniken»

Det var som å bli slått i andletet, slått i magen, slått øvealt. Even kjende på kvalmen, kjende på hjarta så var på veg ut, kjende på hundretusenvis av ting.

«Men…ehm…eg forstår ikkje. Har ho sagt det sjølv?»

«Vel, ikkje heilt. Jonas prata med nokon av journalist-kollegaene sine, og dei kunne fortelja at ho hadde kontakta dei med insideinformasjon frå teateret så ho kalla det. Ho hadde jo ikkje meir enn rykte og sladder, før ho overhøyrde samtala dokkas utanfor Olsens kontor. Det var og ho så tok bilete av dokke»

Even kjende på gallen så steig, kjende på eit sinne og sorg. Kjende tårene så pressa på, men klarte å kommunisera eit nytt spørjande blikk.

«Så eg bad om eit møte med ho og Olsen, der eg konfronterte ho med alt. Ho nekta fyrst, men då eg viste ho og faren ein mail ho hadde sendt til Aftenposten fekk pipa ei anna ljod. Ho innrømma alt, hadde vore sjalu og ville ha merksemda vekk frå seg sjølv»

Even rista berre på hovudet, mangla plutseleg alle ord. Kjende tårene renna, tørka febrilsk medan han kikka på Mikael. Han gav han ein klem og strauk han øve ryggen. 

«Herregud, Mikael, for ein tosk eg er. Han kjem aldri til å tilgi meg dette, tilgi meg for å ikkje tru på han»

«Jo, det gjer han, Even. Fordi han elske deg. Nokon gonger gjer dei me elske toskete ting, men det betyr ikkje at me slutte å elska dei. Bruk orda dine og forklar korleis du kjenne det, Even. Det er alt du kan gjera»

Even svelgde tungt og nikka litt, heisa på skuldra for å gje seg sjølv mot. Tok med seg Mikaels trygge og oppmuntrande blikk på veg til Isak.

Tok det med seg til han stod utanfor Isaks dør, der kjenslene vart erstatta av nervøsitet og litt redsel.

Ringte på.

Høyrde på ljodane innanfor, det var steg så nærma seg døra. Haldt på å kasta opp, pusta tungt og tenkte på orda sine. Orda til Isak. Vart roleg.

Døra gjekk opp og der stod Isak. Kledd i hans genser og joggebukse. Med rufsete hår, raude augo han hadde skylda for, og mørke flekkar under augo. Også hans feil. Han såg ut så han ikkje hadde sove på ei uka, såg sliten og lei seg ut.

Hadde aldri vore finare.

Hans Isak. Så akkurat no sperra opp augo og såg ut så han ville smella døra att.

«Eg veit at du er sint på meg, Isak, det forstår eg veldig godt. Men kan du berre høyra litt på meg? Det er alt eg ber deg om. Så skal eg gå med ein gong igjen, eg love»

Isak slapp han inn.

Beviste med det at han var ein mykje større og generøs mann enn Even nokon gong kom til å varta. Vart ståande på golvet og kikka på han. Sa ingenting, men kikka han rett i augo med dei intense grøne augo sine.

«Eg beklage, Isak, eg beklage at eg var ein tosk så ikkje trudde på deg, så ikkje ein gong lot deg prata om det. Eg var så sint og såra at eg ikkje klarte å sjå sanninga, klarte ikkje å forstå at du sjølvsagt hadde rett»

Isaks augo fyltest med tårer og han rista litt på hovudet. Haldt rundt seg sjølv, som for å beskytta seg. Kremta litt, som for å kjenna om stemma fortsatt var der.

«Du knuste hjarta mitt, Even, knuste det i betar! Det var meir smertefult enn då foreldra mine døyde! Du…ehm…herregud….du berre trudde automatisk at det var eg så hadde snakka. Sjølv om me hadde snakka om det, hadde ein avtale. Eg ville ALDRI gjort det Even, det visste du. Og så berre….herregud….»

Brast ut i gråt og la henda framføre augo. Stod der på golvet og hulka, og alt Even hadde lyst til var å halda han. Stryka han øve håret og laga shjusheljodar.

Men han visste at han ikkje kunne gjera det, det var ikkje det Isak trengte akkurat no. Orda fyrst, så ein klem. Forhåpentlegvis.

«Eg er så lei meg, Isak, så lei meg for at eg ikkje trudde på deg. Det var berre det at orda var henta frå samtala vår, og det gjekk i svart sjå meg. Klarte ikkje å tenka rasjonelt, klarte ikkje å tenka på noko så helst fornuftig. Det var jo berre oss der trudde eg»

Han såg at Isak fekk med deg orda sjølv om han gret. Det verka i heile han, verka etter å halda han, trøysta. Det var det vanskelegaste han nokon gong hadde gjort, å stå der å sjå på Isak så gret. Utan å gjera noko.

«Du kunne jo høyrt på meg, snakka med meg, stått saman med meg, Even»

Stemma hans var hes og full av bebreiding. Rettmessig bebreiding, men det gjorte fortsatt vondt.

«Ja, det kunne og burde eg, Isak, men eg var for sint og såra til å gjera det. Eg lot deg vera aleine med det, og det kjem eg aldri til å tilgi meg sjølv for»

Isak sa ikkje noko meir, berre kikka på han med dei tårevåte augo sine. Dei skar i hjarta hans, men han måtte berre fortsette. Måtte sei det han skulle sei.

«Du veit det, Isak, før eg møtte deg var eg einsam. Eg hadde vener, kollegaer og familie, men ingen så berre var min, så var kjærasten min. Men så kom du inn i livet mitt igjen. Kom du inn med nynorsken og den finaste latteren i verda, kom inn med dansinga di, med profesjonaliteten og venlegheita di. Krigaren min, den finaste så finnes i heila verda. Og så forelska eg meg i deg, det var eigentleg verdas enklaste sak når eg berre lot meg sjølv vera ærleg med kjenslene mine»

Trakk pusta litt, kjende at hjarta dunka så hardt at han var sikker på at det var på veg ut. Han var kvalmen, kald og varm, hadde sumarfuglar flaksande øvealt. Isak sa ikkje noko, men hadde slutta å gråta. Kikka på han med dei nydelege grøne augo sine.

Det gav han styrke og mot.

«Og så gjorde eg noko toskete, noko dumt. Noko så eg ikkje veit om eg kan tilgi meg sjølv for. Og no er eg redd Isak, redd for at du ikkje vil tilgi meg. Redd for at du ikkje elske meg meir, at du ikkje vil vera med meg. Men mest av alt er eg redd for å gå ut herifrå og aldri kjenna det sånn så eg kjenne det når eg er med deg»

Han kjende tårer i augo, blunka dei vekk. Kremta litt, kjende på kjenslene. Kjende på stormen så rasa gjennom han.

«Siterte du nettopp Dirty Dancing, Even?»

Isak smilte til han og blunka litt. Det gav han hop, og fekk han til å kjenna seg så verdas heldigaste mann.

«Ja, eg gjorde vist det. Det er jo ingen så seie det betre enn Frances «Baby» Houseman, men det er sånn eg kjenne det Isak. Kjenne det for deg. For eg elske deg jo, og ingenting er rett utan deg. Det fungere ikkje utan deg. Eg kan ikkje gå tilbake å vera Even utan Isak»

Kjende tårene pressa på og klarte ikkje å sei meir. Var så full av kjensle at han ikkje visste om han klarte å stå lengre. Lukka augo og pusta djupt.

Kjende plutseleg ei hand på kinnet sitt så strauk han med mjuke bevegelsar. Opna augo og såg rett inn i Isaks. Dei glitra av tårer og noko anna. Noko så fekk hjarta hans til å svulma.

«Det treng du ikkje, kjærasten min. Min Even. Du var ein tosk, men du er min tosk, og eg elske deg. Elske deg med heila meg, kjem alltid til å elska deg»

Kjende armane hans rundt seg idet hulket glapp ut. Han hulka inn mot kinnet til Isak, så berre haldt han. Haldt og strauk han på ryggen. Kviskra nokre kjærlege ord. Det var den beste kjensla i heile verda. Isaks armar rundt han. Kyssa han litt i dei mjuke krøllene, lo litt.

Dei vart ståande der i gangen i noko så kjendest så fleire timar. Haldt, strauk, kyssa og gret litt meir.

Kom heim.

 

Nokre timar seinare låg dei i senga til Isak. Dei hadde snakka, elska, ledd og gråte litt meir. Snakka om Lise, om media, om framtida. Snakka.

No sov Isak, var heilt mjuk og varm der han låg på Evens brystkasse. Han strauk henda gjennom håret til Isak og kyssa han. Klarte ikkje å slutta, måtte kyssa og kjenna heile tida.

Det kjendest nett så han hadde kjempa sin livs kamp og vunne. Hadde fått Isak tilbake, og kjende på takknemlegheita for at orda hans hadde vore nok.

Fann fram mobilen og sendte ein melding til Mikael at han ikkje kom heim. Fekk svar tilbake med ein gong, fult av hjarter, ein tommel opp, latterfjes og sex-fjes. Klukka litt for seg sjølv før han opna opp Instagram.

Kikka på bilete dei hadde lagt ut, det dei hadde vorten einige om. Det fine, i svart kvit. Dei hadde og vorten einige om tekst. Han smilte litt då han kikka på den, kyssa Isak litt, og smilte endå meir.

_Kjære, alt som du viser meg no_

_Så utenkt som mangt av det er_

_Kan det vel hende eg ikkje forstod_

_om du ikkje var meg så kjær._

____Eg stanse vel uviss, utan svar,_  _ _ _

_Som framfor eit ukjent land,_

_Om ikkje min kjærleik til deg var_

_For meg som ei lykt i mi hand._

_Den lyser meg fram, så eg kan gå inn_

_Og gjere meg kjend i kvar krok._

_Det er ikkje sant at kjærleik gjer blind._

_Kjærleik gjer klok._

__#nynorsk❤ #klissklass #kjærastenmin #verdasbeste #pride #loveislove #❤❤❤__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teksta frå Instagram er diktet Lyset, av Halldis Moren Vesaas. Det er frå diktsamlinga, Tung tids tale, frå 1945. Sitatet frå Dirty Dancing er omsett av meg sjølv, eventuelle feil er mine eigne.
> 
> Det vart eit litt lengre kapittel, men det var jo ein del så måtte ordnas opp i. Satse på at det går greit ❤


	21. Kjærleik gjer klok

   ***5 år seinare***

Den varme julinatta var full av hikst, stønn og kviskring. Full av kjærlege ord, varme ord, kåte ord. Isak klamra seg fast til Evens skuldrer, måtte ha noko så jorda han for den stormen så rasa gjennom han no.

Det kjendest så han var utanfor seg sjølv, det var så godt at han så vidt klarte å pusta. Han var fullt opp på alle moglege måtar, på dei alle beste måtane. Hjarta var fullt av kjærleik, av alle kjenslene han hadde for denne fantastiske mannen.

Hans livs kjærleik. Ektemannen hans. Hans Even.

Even så kikka på han med det intense blikket sitt, det blå var nesten svart. Even så haldt han rundt andletet, strauk med tomlane og gav han djupe og våte kyss. Dei speila det kuken gjorde med han, djupe og harde støtt så aldri hadde vore så gode.

Dei hadde haldt på i timesvis, kjælt og strøke, kyssa og slikka. Opna, fått kvarandre til å komma. Igjen og igjen. Prøvd noko nytt så hadde fått dei til å le. Ledd så masse at dei datt ut av senga.

Hadde avslutta med at Isak satt på Even, det dei likte aller best. Kanskje for det var sånn det hadde vore fyrste gongen, kanskje fordi det var så intenst og uendeleg godt.

Vogga saman, vogga raskare og hardare, vogga. Kyssa og strauk, klemde og haldt. Kviskra, _eg elske deg,_ i sumarnatta før dei kom. Kom saman og tørka nokre tårer.

Kjende seg heldige for at dei hadde det sånn, at dei hadde kvarandre, at dei ikkje var aleine.

Vart liggande å prata, stryka endå meir og kyssa. Kyssa masse. Snakka om kva så skulle skje neste dag, kor mykje dei gleda seg til det.

Deira fyrste felles prosjekt, babyen deira, skulle delast med verda.

 

Livet hadde vore fint sidan Operafantomet, fullt opp av ting så gjorde dei glade.

Det hadde ikkje vore noko sakn for dei å ikkje spela teater lengre. Dei var skjønt einige om at det var deilig å sleppa å passa på kroppen og stemma si kvar einaste dag.

Dei gjekk sjølvsagt ofte på teateret, kjende på gleda øve alle talenta så vaks fram. Synes det var veldig gøy å vera i publikum, drikka vin i pausane, og vera på den sida av teppet.

Dei var båe veldig stolte av Mikael, så gjorde stor suksess og var svært etterspurd.

Mikael hadde tatt eit oppgjer med Håkon Olsen, noko dei var veldig stolte og glad for. Han hadde sagt i svært tydeleg ordlag at han måtte slutta å gje Lise jobbar. At Lise faktisk ikkje kunne synga i det heile tatt.

Olsen hadde sjølvsagt vorten rasande, men Mikael hadde stått på sitt. Ho hadde dog ikkje vore med i ei oppsetjing etter det, så Mikaels ord hadde tydelegvis fungert.

Tida deira hadde vore delt mellom London og Oslo dei tre fyrste åra. Dei hadde båe studert, og hadde jobba hardt. Filma, skrive, diskutert og gitt kvarandre råd.

Dei hadde elska det begge to, elska å skapa ting på ein heilt anna måte enn dei hadde gjort før. Det var heilt andre kreative prosessar, heilt andre måtar å tilnærma seg stoffet på, men dei elska det.

Dei hadde hatt ei avtale om å ikkje vera meir enn åtte dagar utan kvarandre, det var smertegrensa for dei båe hadde dei funne ut i ein hektisk periode der det gjekk 15. Aldri igjen, hadde dei vorten einige om. Dei skypa kvar dag, og sendte meldingar, men det var no ein gong best å vera i sama rom.

Etter at dei var ferdige med bachelorgradane sine hadde dei budd permanent i Oslo. Hadde diskutert det lenge, vurdert om det var betre å busetta seg i utlandet. Men dei hadde kome fram til at dei ville vera heima, nærme familie og vener. Verda var nå så teknologisk at ein fint kunne ha skype-møter med nokon i New York, London eller Paris.

Livet hadde roa seg litt dei to siste åra. Dei hadde vorten endå flinkare til å berre vera. Vera saman, anten aleine eller med vener.

Søndagsmiddag sjå Evens foreldre vart ein fast ting, det vart og pass av Olav og Therese kvar onsdag. Då henta onkel Even og onkel Isak dei på skulen, hjalp dei med lekser og laga middag saman med dei.

Dei sov alltid øve til torsdag og vart følgt på skulen med stolte miner. Kva Jonas og Eva gjorde ville ikkje Isak veta, med ut i frå glisa deira hadde dei det fint med litt aleinetid.

I følgje Eva var det fint for dei og øva seg litt, ei setning så alltid skapa latter sjå Jonas. Det skapa og latter sjå Isak og Even, men og nokre varme kjensle så hoppa litt rundt.

Dei hadde snakka litt om det, om moglegheita for born. Sett litt på adopsjon, snakka med eit byrå. Dei hadde ikkje heilt bestemt seg enda, men var einige om at dei ville ha born, bli foreldre til nokon.

Dei hadde og faste gutakveldar, ein gong i månaden. Dei var alltid fult av latter, skrøner og erting, og alle prioriterte å vera der. Det var alltid gøy å høyra historiar frå teateret, frå skulen og frå avisa. Dei gav kvarandre råd innimellom all latteren og, det var godt å kjenna på at dei alle hadde ei trygg bobla.

Ein vakker junidag for rett øve eit år sidan hadde dei gifta seg i hagen til Evens foreldre. Det hadde kun vore dei aller nærmaste så var der, og dei hadde klart å skjula det for heile verda.

Hadde lagt ut eit bilete på Instagram nokre dagar etterpå, svært nøgde med at dei i alle fall hadde fått styrt den dela av historia si.

Det var Even så hadde fridd. Hadde overraska Isak ein kveld han kom heim frå Jonas og Eva. Det hadde vore ljos i heile leilegheita, og middagen stod klar på bordet. Even hadde storflørta med han heile middagen, fått Isak til å le, raudna og flørta tilbake.

Så hadde han fått Isak til å gråta gledestårer i bøter og spann. Hadde laga eit lang tekst så han leste til Isak. På nynorsk. Feilfri nynorsk. Den handla om kjærleik, om å vera saman, om kvardag og fest, om kvifor han elska Isak. Og så hadde avslutta med Halldis Moren Vesaas. Hadde sagt at ho måtte jo vera med.

Bryllaupet hadde vore fult av fine talar, tårer, god mat og enda betre drikke. Dei hadde dansa og synge, ledd så mykje at dei fekk vondt i magen. Even og Isak hadde synge, _Det er alt eg ber deg om_ , med så mykje kjærleik og kjensle at det ikkje hadde vore eit tørt auga.

Og no var dagen komen, den dei hadde venta så lenge på. Premieredagen for filmen deira, deira fyrste prosjekt saman.

Isak hadde skrive manus, Even hadde gråte så mykje fyrste gong han las heile at han måtte gå seg ein tur. Han sjølv hadde regien, og var i følgje Isak, den fødde regissør.

Dei hadde kjøpt seg heilt nye smokingar, i det tynnaste stoffet skreddaren hadde. Noko dei var veldig glade for då dei stod på den raude løparen den varme julidagen. Sola steika frå den knallblå himmelen, i tillegg var løparen fult opp av folk, kamera og journalistar.

Forholdet deira til pressa var fortsatt ganske anstrengt og dei gav aldri intervju. Hadde den offisielle Instagram- kontoen sin, Valtersen Bech Nesheim, der dei la ut bilete, informasjon og oppdateringar på prosjekt. Hadde ikkje behov for at verda skulle veta noko meir.

Så dei gjekk opp den raude løparen hand i hand utan å svara på eit einaste spørsmål. Smilte, nikka og vinka, men sa ikkje noko. Ikkje ein gong til journalisten så lurte på om, _Kjærleik gjer klok_ , var basert på deira liv.

Litt seinare satt dei i salen, haldt fortsatt hender og smilte til alle vennene så var der. Evens foreldre satt rett ved sidan av dei, og var ei blanding av stolte og rørte.

Dei kyssa litt, kviskra om premiserefesten og kva dei skulle gjer seinare. Kviskra om turen dei skulle på neste veke, om neste prosjekt, om alt og ingenting.

Haldt kvarandre hardt i handa og tørka på tårer då orda ljos opp heile skjermen.

_Kjærleik gjer klok_

_Ein film av Even og Isak Valtersen Bech Nesheim_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen, tusen takk for all kudos, fine og varme kommentarar og for at du har lese denne historia ❤  
> Eg har vore svært rørt øve motakelsen historia har fått, og veldig glad for alle dei fine kommentarane som gjeld nynorsk. Det er så kjekt at nokon synes det er fint å lesa på nynorsk, så ein ekstra takk for det ❤
> 
> Og sidan dette er jubileumshistoria mi, noko så har gjort meg litt ekstra rørt og sentimental (hehe), tilet eg meg å gje litt kudos til alle dokke så skriv. Så bruke mykje tid på ord, setningar og korrekturlesing. Så heie på andre, støtte og hjelpe ❤
> 
> Tusen takk for at dokke skriv historiar så er nydelege, vakre, fine, triste, såre, ømme, heite, løgne, sjokkerande, lærerike og fulle av overaskelsar. Takk for at dokke er så modige at dokke sende orda dokkas ut til glede for alle, takk ❤❤❤
> 
> Og om det er lov å sei, gjer ting så gjer deg glad ❤


End file.
